Once Upon A Twisted Fairytale
by Lavi Moon
Summary: Running away from her violent father Angelina arrives in La Push to stay with her cousin Sam. She is dragged into a world she thought only existed only in fairytales when Embry imprints on her.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Chapter One – Escape

I hadn't seen my cousin Sam since I was 10 years old, over 6 years ago, so God only knows why I rang him the night Ariel and I ran away from home. I wasn't thinking really. It was pouring with rain, I had spent the last of my money buying Ariel a sandwich and a drink, and I was only too aware that my dad could pull up any moment and drag us back home – and that couldn't happen. Not after what he had did to Ariel.

She was sitting on her rucksack, packed hastily with her clothes, favourite toys and photos of mama, in the corner of the phonebox talking to her favourite stuffed toy Lyon the Lion. And above her good eye, her right eye, was a big purple bruise. And across her lip was a cut.

I had tried to clean her up as best I could, but without medical treatment would else could I do? If I was to take her to the emergency room there were only two options:

Option one – return us to dad.

Option two – put us into care.

I didn't know which one was worse. I didn't know what to do. I was only 16 and I wanted my Mama –

But she wasn't here. No-one was. It was down to me to provide for my six-year-old sister, and so not knowing what to do I grabbed for the letter I had received months ago and dialed the number written on the back.

I waited and I waited and I waited…

Just when I thought nobody would pick up, a woman's voice answered on the other end.

"Umm hi," I said, "is Sam there?"

"No this is his wife Emily. Who's this?"

"Oh hi…Emily? We've never met – actually I haven't even seen Sam in the longest time. I'm Sam's cousin Angelina. Angelina Charlotte Louise Agatha Gray if you want to use the stupid name my mother gave me. They shouldn't let women name their children silly names like that."

I was rambling. Why did I always ramble when nervous?

"Anyway Emily I'm calling Sam because…I just don't know what to do. I'm all alone. Ariel – that's my little sister, Sam's other cousin – our mothers were sisters by the way, our fathers were best friends; Sam's dad is actually my godfather and vice-versa. Well Ariel and I we've left my dad. He hit her and we…well we just had to go, you know. But we've got nothing. No money, no where to go, nothing. I don't even know why I'm ringing apart from the fact that it's Sam and Sam always looked out for me. At Christmas he always made sure that I got the strawberry chocolates and made sure that nobody pulled my pigtails. Why am I telling you all this? I just….I just need help…"

I was trying my best not to cry. I think my voice broke end though.

"Angelina calm down, where are you?" came the calm but determined young voice from the other end.

I told her where I lived. I told her that I was in a telephone box with Ariel outside Sweet Dreams Motel just on the outskirts of our small town.

"Sweetie it's okay now. Sam's friends have just gone out to find him. He'll be there soon. We'll come and get you. Don't leave. Don't move. Don't get into any cars with any strangers-"

(No dur!)

"Just don't move Angelina. Sam will be there in an hour to bring you home."

"Home?" I panicked.

"Yes home honey. Home to La Push."


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Chapter Two – New Beginnings

Both of my parents were born in La Push.

Mama was the daughter of Stephen and Iris Ludlow, and my dad was the son of Phil and Carla Gray. They had grown up together, always in the same classes and social circles, but the only reason they started dating was when mama's sister, Marie, became the girlfriend of dad's best friend Josh Uley. From that moment on the foursome became inseperable: they lived across the street from one another, they got married a week apart, and when Sam was born dad was made godfather and mama godmother; and when I was born Uncle Josh was made godfather and Aunt Marie godmother.

Seeing both of their daughter's married should have been a happy time for Grandma and Grandpa Ludlow, but how could they really be when their husbands were both violent drunks?

I don't really remember Aunt Marie as she died from cancer when I was 7, but what I do remember of her (apart for her love of flowers) was that she was always covered in bruises just like mama. I even witnessed some of the times where Uncle Josh would throw her across the room and batter her until her screams became coarse and silent. Before I knew better, I thought it was normal for a man to beat his wife.

Dad and Uncle Josh weren't related but they did everything the same that they could be mistaken for brothers. They even treated their family the same: using their wives and children as punch bags.

Just like dad did with me, Uncle Josh used to smack Sam around too.

One Thanksgiving when I was 5 and Sam was 9 we were playing under our kitchen table. Sam had no siblings and Ariel wasn't born yet, so we were the only two children there. We were playing snap under the table, Sam letting me win as usual. Aunt Marie had died two years ago and Mama was asleep upstairs/recovering from the beating dad had given her that morning (really I don't think she had ever recovered from her sister's death). Dad and Uncle Josh were drinking and watching football in the living room. Both of us had our legs sticking out under the table.

Suddenly Uncle Josh pulled Sam out from the table and started punching him in his stomach. I crawled out and started screaming and crying, begging Uncle Josh to stop. Dad was laughing in the doorway and I ran up to him and begged him to make Uncle Josh stop hitting Sam. When he did nothing I ran up to Uncle Josh and tried to pull him off Sam. He back-handed me and I went flying across the room, cutting my head as it collided with the side of the table. Dad picked me up then and held me upside down so the blood rushed to my head and I began to feel dizzy. He yelled at me not to interfere. Sam was crying and hurting and bleeding, but through Josh's blows he told me that he was okay, that everything was alright. Even in such pain he was reassuring me. Afterwards Dad and Uncle Josh went back to the game and I crawled over to Sam who was lying in the fetal position on the floor. He was crying to himself. I didn't know what else to do, so I just lay down next to him and hugged him.

I don't know why Mama didn't come down and help Sam and me that day. She was upstairs. She could have stopped it, but I've long given up trying to understand my mum's actions. It was her cowardice which made her stay with father, which allowed him to beat us and to live in fear. She was the reason I am afraid of the dark and why I couldn't trust men. It is because of her that I've had no childhood and why, if I don't do something, Ariel won't either. Three years it's been since she left. I can't wait by the window everyday waiting for her to return – waiting for her to take her place in dad's bed…

She is supposed to protect me!

But no, here I stand in the middle of a car park under a streetlight, with my half-blind little sister, both of us bruised and bleeding, waiting for my cousin I haven't seen for in years to take me to my old home I can barely remember.

It had been 45minutes since I ended the phone call with Emily. Bless her she wanted me to stay on the phone until Sam was with me, but I didn't have enough money and I didn't want to be a burden and reverse charges. Besides I had to tell Ariel what was happening.

When I put the phone down she looked up at me and smiled. I wanted to cry right then. She was just so sweet, so innocent, and she needed me. I hugged her tight and began to rock her.

"GiGi," she said, "who were you talking to? Mama?!"

I sighed. Ariel was only 6, she still needed her mother. "No not mama. Sam."

"Sam who's he?" she asked her face scrunching up in curiosity. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I burst into laughter. "Ewww no Ari! Sam's not my boyfriend. Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!" She started to laugh at my reaction. "No he's our cousin. He lives in La Push."

"Where's that?"

"A long way away. We might be staying there for a while with his wife Emily…that's if they will have us stay."

"Away from Papa?"

"Yes sweetie, away from Papa."

She hugged me and I could see the relief in her eyes when she knew we wouldn't be returning to dad that night. It broke me in two that. A little girl shouldn't be scared of her father like that.

And so the both of us were sitting out on the curb. Ariel's head was on my shoulder and I could see that she was struggling to stay awake. I was about to ask her if she wanted to sleep on my lap, when a truck pulled up besides us. I was alert immediately. I didn't recognize the truck or the person in it. I stood up and pushed Ariel a little behind me, ready to protect her if I had to.

Then the man in the car said my name.

"GiGi?" he said. I stopped. Only two people in the world were allowed to call me that name: Ariel and –

SAM!

He was here. He really was.

"Sam!" I cried as he opened the front door and started to jump up and down in delight. "Sam! Sam! Sam!"

I kept on repeating his name over and over again, and he started to laugh - Sam's laugh.

"You're really here. You really came." I stopped jumping and looked up at him. "Geez Sam what you take steroids or something? How big are you?"

"6'9"," he said with a grin.

I pouted. "There are laws about being that tall."

"There are laws about being as short as you are," he retorted. "I didn't know my cousin was a Leprechaun."

"I think you'll find that 5ft 3 is a perfectly reasonable height, GIGANTOR!" I smiled. "I'm just so glad you're here though."

"Of course I came Angelina. Oh my God your face-"

He reached out to touch me but I shot back from his touch. He withdrew his hand. He remembered how I hated being touched. I didn't let anybody touch me. Not my mother, not the doctor, not my friends and, if I could help it, not my dad either. Only Ariel was allowed.

He put his hand in his pocket but I could still see them shaking. Why was he shaking?

"What did he do?" he growled.

"He hit Ariel."

"Who?" Sam asked, and I remembered he had never even seen Ariel. Mama had fallen pregnant with her after we had moved from La Push, after Uncle Josh had died and dad stopped all contact with Sam; we weren't even allowed to his wedding.

I rolled my eyes. "Ariel. Your cousin Sam. My little sister."

I turned to Ariel who was staring up at Sam with wide eyes. I knew that expression: she was trying to guess how hard his fist would be against her face; and Sam, also a victim of abuse, knew that expression to. He smiled at her and bent down to her level.

"Hi Ariel. I'm Sam," he said holding out his hand.

Ariel looked up at me and I nodded. She smiled shyly at him and shook his hand. Unlike me she had no problem with touching people. If anything she was over-affectionate searching for love wherever she could find it. I knew that when she was older people would take advantage of her and it worried me sick.

"Hello Sam. I'm Ariel Lucia Anne Grey. Very pleased to meet you," she smiled.

"Please to meet you too," he smiled back at her, trying to keep his eyes away from the cut and bruise on her face. He looked up at me and I looked away. It was my fault she was hurt.

"Did he…?" he asked.

"Yes."

He stood up, still shaking wildly. Very strange I thought. Then he took a deep breath, composed himself and looked at me.

"You two girls are coming home with me."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Why else would I come and get you?"

"We could find somewhere else to go-"

"You rang me Angelina. You need my help. Where did you get my number by the way?"

I dug out the letter from my coat pocket. "When you sent the invite to your wedding I took the number before dad threw it away and wrote it on this piece of paper. I thought if I didn't need you I could always annoy you with prank calls."

"And you do need me Angelina. That's why I'm taking you and Ariel home."

Ariel skipped over to the truck and hopped in one of the seats.

"We don't have any money-"

"So? You are my cousin Angelina. You and Ariel are the only good blood relations I've got. Now stop being so stupid and get in the car."

I smiled. "Okay, okay Sam. Don't get your panties in a twist."

He smiled at me, and in that smile I saw the possibility of a new life.

***

It was just after midnight when we pulled into La Push and I immediately fell silent. Ariel had fallen asleep in the back of the truck the moment we had pulled out of the motel car park, but Sam and I had spent the whole journey catching up.

He told me about his life, and by life I mean wife. He spoke about Emily every chance he got and every time he did it was as though she became alive right before my eyes.

Most people would have found it sickening after 10 minutes, but I was just happy that Sam had found happiness and love with Emily. Sure I was jealous that I had no-one, but it was my choice to be alone; I had been asked out plenty of times but boys were the last things on my mind. I could never truly trust a man, apart from Sam, anyway.

I had never met Emily but I felt as though I knew her by the time we arrived in La Push.

It wasn't just Emily he told me about though. He talked about his friends who were more his brothers than friends. Apparently they were really big too, although I doubted anybody could be as big as Sam.

Dad's big around 6ft 2, and Uncle Josh was even taller, but they never had the muscle of Sam. They didn't have his presence either. He was just so dominant and commanded respect and obedience. It was weird.

I did ask him when he got so big and he said he was around 16, 17. I could tell he didn't like me talking about it, and so I took the hint and changed the subject.

I briefly told him how mama had left us a few years back. How she had left Ariel and I at a friend's house and failed to pick us up. I told him that she had sent us a Christmas card every year, but that was it. She didn't tell us where she was; she didn't come to get us. She was just gone.

I told him about Ariel and about her blindness in her left eye. He asked if dad had caused the blindness. I said no, Ariel was born that way. I talked a lot about Ariel actually.

I told him about the friends I had left behind, but Sam told me that I would make new ones. We talked about enrolling me and Ariel in school – I complained, Sam insisted.

And before I knew it we were in La Push.

It was dark and I couldn't see much, but I knew it was beautiful. Driving through I remembered parts of it I had forgotten and this familiarity calmed me. Everything calmed me. I felt so at peace.

Sam turned his truck down a little dirt road and pulled into a tiny little house. Ariel woke up at the sound of the engine stopping.

"Where are we?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"You're home girls," Sam said jumping out of the truck. "Come on."

He opened the back door and helped Ariel out who was holding Lyon tight in her hand. Sam was carrying both of our rucksacks and he walked up the steps to the house and disappeared inside. I could hear him shouting at us to follow. Ariel put her hand in mine.

"GiGi is this where we're living now?" she asked.

"Yep this is Sam's house."

She looked up at the little house with its twinkling lights. "It looks like Snow White's house."

I giggled at the thought of big 7ft Sam dressed up like Snow White, singing to the woodland creatures that gather around him as he sweeps up. Ariel though was looking up at the house nervously.

"Um…who lives here GiGi?"

"Well there's Sam and his wife Emily."

"Do they have any babies?"

"Not yet Ariel, but I think they do want a baby."

"Will they want me?" she asked.

I looked down at her and picked my little sister up quickly.

"Of course they want you," I cried. "Who wouldn't want you? You are too sweet and gorgeous and cute that everyone wants you. Sweetie they will love you."

She hugged me. "Like you do GiGi?"

"Well nobody can love you quite like I do because I love you like a crazy person, but yes they will love you lots and lots. And who knows, perhaps Emily will need someone to help her make cupcakes."

"I can make cupcakes," Ariel squealed.

"I know you can. Shall we go in and tell her?"

Ariel nodded and walking with her in my arms we stepped into the house.

It was a cute little house. Small and cozy and comfortable. I felt at home as soon as I stepped inside and I think Ariel felt the same as she immediately relaxed in my arms. We were in the living room and standing in front of us, looking exactly like Lurch was Sam with a great big smile on his face and with his arm round a beautiful woman who I guessed was Emily.

Emily had long black hair, friendly calm eyes and three horrific scars down her face. My eyes lingered on them for a moment and I saw Sam flinch from the corner of my eye, but I then stopped staring and walked forward to introduce myself.

"Um…hi Emily we spoke on the phone. I was the panicking nutcase called Angelina."

"Oh I know honey," she cried excitingly. "It's so good to see you."

She went to hug me and this time it was my turn to flinch. Instinctively I took a step back and Sam put a warning hand on her back. She seemed to understand him and quickly focused on Ariel.

"And who is this?"

"I'm Ariel," Ariel said happily. "You're very pretty."

"Why thank-you sweetheart. You're pretty too. Both of you."

I blushed but Ariel grinned. "Do I look like a princess?"

"Why yes you do. She's going to get on great with Claire," she said in an undertone to Sam.

"Claire?" I asked.

"My niece. She's just turned 4. I'm so glad that you two are here."

I smiled weakly but Ariel beamed with pride and relief.

"I live in a house full of boys and so it's good to have a few more girls about the place," Emily said. I looked up at Sam and saw he was looking at Emily with such adoration and love that I felt embarrassed looking at them. I felt as though I was intruding on some intimate moment.

"Thanks for saying we can stay here Emily," I said. "You really didn't have to-"

"Hey you're Sam's family that makes you my family." Her wedding ring flashed. "Now you two must be tired after that long trip. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Ariel shook her head and yawned. My stomach was growling, but I wanted to put Ariel to bed.

"No I'm fine…" I started.

"How about you have some chocolate milk whilst I take a look at that cut?" Emily offered, motioning to the cut on Ariel's lip.

"Have you any cookies?" Ariel said quickly.

"I think so."

"Yes please, I want some."

Emily smiled at her and held out her hand. I put Ariel down and she ran over to Emily.

"I thought you weren't hungry," I cried out to her.

"I am now," she answered back as she walked with Emily to the kitchen.

I watched them go and found Sam looking at me.

"You don't need to worry Angelina."

"Worry?"

"You're fine here. Nobody will hurt you, either of you."

"It's just hard to relax, you know."

"I know GiGi."

"And what if dad tracks us down?"

"You're not going back whatever happens," Sam said with so much confidence that for a moment I felt safe. I smiled unsurely up at him. "Come on let's get you something to drink."

And on that note he turned and followed Emily into the kitchen with me following behind.

I thought it was only me, Sam, Ariel and Emily in the house; I was wrong. The kitchen was small just like the living room and sitting at the table were two huge half-naked boys – well men more like, stuffing their faces with a mountain of cookies.

I took a step back not expecting them to be there and I could feel them watching me, studying me as I entered the room. One of them, the one with the floppy hair, caught my eyes and I blushed. He made me feel nervous; he made me feel vulnerable. Quickly I walked over to Ariel who was perched on the worktop eating her cookie and concentrated on her and what Emily was doing.

"Who are they?" Ariel whispered to me.

"Oh these are Sam's friends," Emily answered, as she put a plaster on Ariel's cuts. "They were here when you rang and wanted to know you got here safely."

I nodded and glanced over at them.

I didn't like strangers. I didn't like strange boys. And I didn't like the way that boy was looking at me. It made me feel very self-conscious and I pulled my hair forward so he wouldn't be able to see me. I still don't think his eyes left me once though.

Sam was sitting with them talking about something which seemed very important. I couldn't hear what they were saying; all I got was the word "leeches" and "too fast." Then Ariel pulled on my sleeve and my attention was on her again.

Once Emily had finished with Ariel, she turned to tend to my injuries. I put out a hand and said that I said that I could do it myself if she would just leave the stuff out for me. She sighed, but nodded and handed me the First Aid kit.

"You girls better go off up to bed," Sam said from across the room.

"Yes come on let me show you where you'll be sleeping. You've got a room each," Emily said with pride and lifted Ariel off the worktop.

I smiled at her. She seemed nice Emily. Friendly, maternal, and perfect for Sam. Ariel seemed already to love her and she held onto her hand as they crossed the kitchen towards the living room, and although I couldn't fully trust her, not yet, she seemed perfectly harmless; perfectly lovely.

"I'll see you girls in the morning," Sam said walking with us to the staircase in the living room. His friends followed. He opened the front door.

"Where you going Sam?" Emily asked.

"No-where. Just saying bye to Jared and Embry," he answered leaving the house with one of the boys following him and the other one, the one who had been staring, walking very slowly towards the door as if he didn't want to leave.

"Bye Jared, bye Embry," Emily called as she led us upstairs. She had Ariel in her arms and Ariel was calling at me to hurry up.

I picked up our bags and started for the stairs. I was halfway up when I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me…"

I turned, immediately alarmed.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was one of Sam's friends, the one who had been looking at me; the one who hadn't hurried after Sam when he left; the one who made me feel nervous and on edge. Everyone was either outside or upstairs. We were totally alone together.

I breathed in sharply.

What did he want? I stared at him wanting to be cold and aloof, but just looking more like a startled rabbit. He looked nervously at his feet. What was his problem?

"I…um…I just wanted to say…"

Someone outside (it wasn't Sam so I guess it was the one they called Jared) called his name. "Embry come on."

I thought I heard him growl. He then looked back at me with a shy smile. I was seriously freaking out now, but short of kicking this giant down the stairs what else could I do but stand and listen.

"Yes?"

He smiled when I said that as though he had been waiting for me to talk to him.

"That's my name Embry, Embry Call," he said brightly.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him weirdly. His cheeks were reddening. He was blushing. Even I couldn't deny that he looked cute.

"I…I…um…I just wanted to say…um…goodnight."

He bit his lip and looked up at me like some attention-seeking puppy, waiting for an answer.

Still thoroughly confused but wanting him to leave me alone I answered.

"Um goodnight Embry?"

It was said more like a question but he beamed at me as though I had just given him everything he had ever wanted.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but the next thing I knew he had turned on his heel and hurried out of the door, slamming it on his way out. I stood there for a moment, wondering what on earth had just happened. Something felt different. That – that wasn't normal. He wasn't normal. He seemed strange, he acted strange, but he seemed different from everyone else too. Special, pure and mine.

I shook that thought out of my head.

"Don't be stupid Angelina. People aren't possessions."

And after telling myself off I walked quickly into the room where Ariel and Emily were, Ariel bouncing up and down on what I later found out was my bed.


	3. Chapter 3: That Odd Man Boy Embry

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the lovely reviews and favourites and story alerts you guys gave me. I am now trying to gain magical powers so I can grant all your wishes. Thank-you. Also would it be okay if you told me how you're finding Embry in this story? I imagine him to be very shy and sweet and I just wondered if I portrayed this well? Oh and the next chapter should be from Embry's POV. Again thanks to all you lovely readers.**

* * *

Chapter Three – That Odd Man-Boy Embry

I woke up with a start.

I had slept uneasy last night, waking up every hour to check that everything was quiet and that Ariel was okay. She had slept in my bed, a little bit too scared of the bed Sam and Emily had given her as it was a new strange place, and that suited me as it meant I could keep a closer eye on her. But on waking up I found my bed empty and Ariel gone. I was up in a flash.

I bounded down the stairs like some dog on acid and all I could think of was that dad had taken Ariel and that she was in danger. I felt both foolish and relieved when I entered the kitchen and found her smiling up at me in her pink nightdress, milk and Cheerios dripping down her chin. Emily sat with her at the table keeping her company whilst she kept on eye on the bacon grilling in the pan. Sam was sitting in front of the TV watching a kid's programme.

"Morning GiGi," he greeted without turning around.

"Morning."

"Had a good sleep?"

"Yes thanks. You?"

"Okay although I could have done without your snoring."

"I do not snore!" I cried outraged and hit the back of his head. He chuckled to himself.

"Morning Angelina dear," Emily said from the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

I walked into the kitchen, my bare feet cold against the panes of wood on the floor.

"Um what have you got?"

"Anything. I'm doing a big breakfast for Sam and his friends – sausage, bacon, eggs; the works. Or we've got cereal or I could do you some pancakes…."

Mmm pancakes. I hadn't had those in ages.

"Can I have some pancakes please Em?"

"Sure thing," she beamed, standing up and moving to the cupboards. "How about chocolate-chip pancakes?"

"Yes please," I said sitting down next to Ariel.

"Can I have some too please?" Ariel asked as she finished her bowl of Cheerios. "Oh and can I have a sausage as well?"

"God someone's hungry today," I said and Ariel scrambled into my lap. I kissed the top of her head. "Did you sleep well sweetie?"

"Yep I dreamed about dogs made out of popcorn."

"Interesting," I said seriously. "Now did you eat these dogs?"

"Only the bad ones. The good ones let me ride on their backs. They fly you know," she said.

Emily giggled as Ariel told me all about her dream and I could hear Sam laughing from the living room too.

Emily put a pot of coffee on the table and I poured myself a cup. Ariel looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"No Ariel," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not big enough to have any coffee."

She pouted until Emily brought over a glass of chocolate milk for her.

"I thought today girls we would go shopping, get you kitted out in some clothes," Emily said.

"You don't have to-" I started.

"I want to Angelina," she said. "You didn't bring any clothes with you-"

"Or much money. We can't pay for anything."

"I told you GiGi we'll pay. Your family," Sam said, appearing in the doorway. "Besides I don't think what you're wearing" he nodded to my long sleeved holey top and black sweat pants "is quite suitable for school."

"There you go with that school word again," I mumbled. "But seriously Sam-"

"No buts Angelina," Emily said her face serious, "I'm taking you and Ariel shopping after breakfast. Besides it will give you chance to see some of La Push and Port Angeles."

"I want to go," Ariel said.

"That's settled then."

I felt awkward and embarrassed that somebody was buying me clothes, paying for my food and everything else, and I promised myself that soon I would get a job to help Sam and Emily. Maybe I could look when out and about.

"Fine," I said holding up my hands in surrender.

"Great," Emily said cheerfully.

"How long until the pancakes?" I asked Emily.

"Well I won't put them on too early as I don't know what the boys want."

"Boys?"

"Yes Sam's friends. Oh that's right you don't know how busy this house gets. Sam has a lot of his friends over, daily." I blanched at the thought of strangers. "But don't worry, they're all fine."

"And if anyone annoys you, either of you girls I throw them through the wall," Sam said.

I laughed. "Is it okay if I use the shower?"

"This is your house now Angelina, you don't need to ask," Sam said. "But yes the shower's free. You know where the bathroom is?"

"Yep Em gave me the grand tour last night. I'll be back soon and not stinking the place out," I said placing Ariel in her chair, brushing her hair with my fingers before skipping upstairs.

I grabbed my limited supply of clothes – a fresh pair of jeans, panties and a jumper – and my toiletries bag and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I got undressed and as I waited for the water to heat up I looked at myself in the mirror.

What a mistake that was. I looked a mess.

My hair was a huge tangle at the back of my head due to all the times dad has grabbed me and pulled me by it. If it wasn't for my vanity I would have cut it short by now. One of my cheeks was swollen as though I had just swallowed a bee. I had a cut across my nose and a little cigarette burn above my right eyebrow. But it was my body which made me gasp. Most of my body was covered in purple bruises. I had finger marks up and down my arm where dad grabbed me and across my stomach and back were the scars dad had left when he last took his belt to me. And just below these marks was the knife marks dad had made when he found that mama had gone.

Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to cry.

Quickly I stepped in the shower and let the water pour over my body. It stung but it felt as though I was being reborn with every water drop.

I let my mind wonder and for some reason I began to think about that weird boy the other night. Embry that was his name. He had said it so earnestly, so proudly, that I couldn't help but remember it. It was sort of a nice name and when I had said it last night it had felt good on my lips. I whispered it to myself in the shower and tingles ran up and down my spine.

That freaked me out.

I never was one of those girls who got all gooey over a boy. Boys meant very little to me (although I wouldn't say no if Johnny Depp was to knock on my door), and so why was I thinking about Embry? Why was I trying to figure him out? He was of no importance to me.

To stop myself dwelling on him I decided to try and see if I could remember all of the film 'Matilda.' I used to be able to quote that film word for word, and so as I dried myself, brushed my hair and teeth, and got into my clothes, I replayed that film in my head.

I was at the part where Mrs. Wormwood was just cutting Mr. Wormwood's hat from his head when I walked into the living room and found the boy I had been trying to forget about, Embry, leaning awkwardly against the wall.

I nearly screamed. That strange boy, the one I had been trying to forget, the one I had only just got out of my mind, was downstairs waiting for me.

Why I thought he was waiting for me I didn't know. I wasn't some self-centered bitch who thought the world revolved around her – at least I hoped I wasn't that girl; but it just seemed perfectly natural that this Embry man was waiting for me. He was standing just outside the kitchen where I could hear more voices and his eyes were glancing around the room nervously. He was cracking his knuckles and biting his bottom lip. He looked nervous, but at the same time excited.

He hadn't seen me yet. I could creep back upstairs without him noticing and hide in my room until he left. A bit extreme I know, but he made me feel weird. I felt like he knew everything about me which was stupid as I had only seen the boy for about 30minutes the other day. But it still felt as though he was going to draw me out of myself and I was quite happy in my safe little comfort zone where nobody could get close to me.

Just as I started to retreat back up the stairs, he saw me and a smile of such pure happiness spread across his face. I had never seen a smile like that and just seeing it made me feel like smiling too. As stupid as it sounds I could feel myself glowing with his smile. I could hardly run upstairs now so I walked into the living room and he came to meet me, bounding over with that same inane grin on his face.

"Hi," he said, stopping in front of me.

"Um…hi."

His smile became wider if possible, but then as the silence between us lengthened his smile faltered and I could see him getting flustered and self-conscious. For some reason I didn't like seeing him like this so I was the one who broke the silence.

"Are you here to see Sam?" I politely asked.

He looked down at me fondly and I could feel my neck straining slightly as I looked up at him. What was with it with these boys? Were they part giant of something?

"Sort of," he said mysteriously.

Once again there was a silence came over us. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was quite comfortable in a way and I could have just stood there with him for the longest time. I could tell that he wanted to talk to me desperately about something, but I had no idea what. It seemed of the greatest importance to him but something was holding him back. God only knows why I analyzed this boy – no man…man-boy - so much.

It was left down to me to break the silence again.

"Emily's doing some breakfast. You having any?"

"Are you?"

"She's doing me some pancakes. I haven't had pancakes in ages."

"I like pancakes."

"Me too. She's doing chocolate-chip ones. I know they're not very healthy but-"

"They're pancakes," he said finishing my sentence.

I smiled weakly at him. I hadn't had much experience with boys and avoided them as much as possible, but I'm pretty sure you don't have an in-depth discussion about pancakes. Not wanting to see where my ramblings took me next (I could end up talking about toilet paper or buttons) I took a step towards the kitchen.

He just stood there seemingly not understanding what I was doing. I took another step closer to him hoping he would get the hint, but he just took an intake of breath and started bending towards me.

What was he doing?

"Angelina…" he said breathlessly and his eyes began to close.

Was he going to? No he wouldn't be the idiotic, would he?!

His lips began to pout and I could feel his breath on my forehead. I had the greatest urge to tilt my head up and to close my own eyes. I had this desire to find his lips and to kiss him over and over again. It seemed like the most important thing in the world for me to kiss him…

But I couldn't. If I did I would be lost, I would be his and I wouldn't be a possession. I couldn't be owned like mama. I wouldn't!

"Embry," I said sharply, "I think my pancakes are ready."

He stopped mid-air looked at me in confusion and then turned bright red. He straightened up.

"Of course…I umm…sorry…I…I need to tie up my shoes."

He then pretended to tie up his shoes as I moved past him into the kitchen, trying to shake that incident out of my head.

Just as I thought, there were more people in the room and I immediately felt panicky especially as I couldn't see where Ariel was. I could feel all the eyes on me as I entered and I knew they were looking at my bruises and cuts, but I didn't care. Ariel wasn't here.

"Emily where's Ariel?" I said sharply.

She must have heard the panic in my voice because she turned from the oven to face me. I also heard a rustling behind me and from the corner of my eye I could see Embry behind me; I didn't need to look to see he was looking at me.

"She's just popped out with Sam honey," she said soothingly. "Sam's gone to shown the neighbour's dog. Don't worry they'll be back soon."

I breathed a sigh of relief. She was with Sam. She was safe.

"Here honey, your pancakes are ready," she said placing it in front of an empty chair.

"Thanks Em," I said as I sat down.

I took two mouthfuls before I looked up at the people sitting around the table. It was very hard to eat when people were watching you. There were three guys sitting at the table looking at me. One I had briefly seen the other night – he was called Jared. The other two I didn't know.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," they grunted back.

"Oh yes," Emily said, "sorry I should have made introductions but we so rarely get new people here. Angelina this is Paul," she signaled to the one who looked a little scary, "this is Quil," she pointed to a stockier one who smiled brightly at me, "this is Jared and this is Embry. Guys this is Sam's cousin Angelina. She's living with us now."

"Ah so Em's not the only girl in the house anymore," one of them (Quil I think) said.

"No I'm not," Emily said proudly.

"My sister's here too," I said shyly, hating being the centre of attention but knowing that as the new girl I would have to get used to it for a while.

"Yeah we met your sister earlier," Jared said.

"Before she dragged Sam out to see that dog," Paul grunted.

"She reminds me of Claire," Quil said and a hint of sadness passed across his features.

Emily patted his shoulder. "She'll be here on Friday, Quil."

He nodded.

"Claire's your niece isn't she Emily?" I asked.

"Oh yes. My sister Lizzie's daughter. Cute as a button is Claire and has Quil here completely wrapped round her finger."

"Really?"

"Yep," Quil proudly admitted.

Quil and Emily then started talking about Claire, Jared and Paul started talking about something I knew nothing about (they seemed to be talking in code), and I finished off my pancakes. I could tell that Embry was watching me again, but I just ignored him and finished eating.

Once I cleared my plate I went over to the sink to wash it. Emily hurried me away.

"No dear I'll do that," she said taking my plate from me.

"I wish you'd let me do something," I complained.

"You are. You're letting me take you shopping," Emily said.

"You're going shopping?" Quil moaned.

"Yep."

"Who's going to be here to make our lunch?" Paul complained and I raised my eyebrows at such a sexist comment. Making a sandwich isn't that taxing!

Emily laughed and told him that there were some leftovers in the refrigerator. I wondered how often she made Sam's friends meals and why on earth would she want to.

"We'll be leaving as soon as Sam gets back with Ariel," Emily said. "You all ready Angelina?"

"Yep."

"Where?" came a sharp voice from the other end of the room which I recognized as Embry's. Ahhh! Why did I recognize his voice so easily???

"What was that Embry?" Emily asked.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a deep urgency, an urgency that I wasn't alone in hearing as his friends looked up at him in bemusement.

"Just Port Angeles, Embry."

"Is Sam going with you?" he asked.

"No, just us girls."

"Someone should go with you," he mumbled.

"We'll be fine," Emily said, sharing a look with me.

It looked as though Embry was going to argue some more when Ariel (dressed and with her hair in ribbons) and Sam (dressed but without ribbons in his hair) came bursting in from the back door. They were laughing about something and as soon as Ariel saw me she ran and hugged my legs.

"I saw a dog GiGi!"

I looked away from Embry. "You did? What was his name?"

"Humphrey."

"That's a nice name for a dog. What type of dog was Humphrey?"

"A small one. A puppy."

"Was he made of popcorn like your dream dogs?"

"Nope. He was a…what was type of dog was he, Sam?" Ariel asked.

"A chocolate Labrador."

"That's it a chocolate Labrador. Sam says he's made out of chocolate, but I can't eat him because he's a very good doggy."

"Who does he belong to?"

"An old lady named Enid. She says I can play with him if I want."

"Hey guys," Sam said as he kissed Emily hello. "The girls will be leaving soon."

This seemed to mean something as they all nodded in unison.

"Embry, you're not on pa- you were supposed to come later. Why are you here now?" Sam asked Embry.

Embry stuttered something and then looked hopelessly at me. I was stroking Ariel's hair as she continued to bounce around my legs talking about Humphrey, but I was looking at Embry and Sam.

"Embry?" Sam asked again.

Embry looked at Sam then at me. Sam looked at Embry and then at me. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what the hell was going on. Sam looked at me and in an instant his expression changed. He looked at Embry. Embry looked at me and then apologetically at Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry I-"

"No!" Sam shouted.

Ariel jumped.

"Sam it's not my fault. I can't help it. I-"

"No!" he shouted again.

He began to shake and the other boys stood up from the table and walked towards him.

"Sam maybe you should go outside," Jared said to him.

Sam nodded and stormed out of the front door, the other boys following him. Only Embry stayed.

"EMBRY OUT NOW!" came a roar from outside.

Embry closed his eyes, looked at me, and followed Sam out of the front door closing it behind him.

"What was that about?" I asked Emily.

"Oh just boy stuff," Emily lied. "I think we better go shopping now. Ariel you ready?"

"Is Sam okay?" she asked nervously.

"He's fine sweetie. Nothing to be worried about. How about we buy you something nice?" Emily asked, taking Ariel's hand and grabbing her coat and bag.

Once in Emily's car we drove out of the house and as I leaned against the window I was sure I heard a low whimpering, like some injured animal, from outside. Somewhere in the woods which surrounded Sam's house, some animal was in pain.


	4. Chapter 4: The Grinning Wolf

**A/N: I found this chapter more difficult to write than the others and I'm still not totally happy with it. I don't know if Embry sounds write you know. What do you think? Sorry if this chapter is a bit rubbish but I really struggled with it.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Grinning Wolf

Embry's POV

As the Alpha Sam was supposed to be in control and calm at all times. _Supposed_ to be.

It had been nearly three years since I became his Pack brother and in that time I had seen him lose his tempter about 4 times. I can't remember why he lost his temper (shocker but we wolves get into a lot of fights) and who made him lose his temper (I am thinking perhaps Paul); all I knew was that I had never got into a fight with him and I had never made him lose his temper.

Okay maybe he had been not jumping for joy when he realized that I was a wolf because I don't really have a dad and in all probability my dad is his dad, but he was never angry with me about my parentage. He never once blamed me. In fact he always stood up for me when Leah began to tease me about my dad or lack thereof.

But even though I had never personally made Sam mad, I knew he had a line which you didn't cross and I knew I pissed all over that line when I imprinted on Angelina.

Oh my beautiful Angelina who I had left standing in the kitchen with Emily and her sister, quite oblivious to the fact that I had just made her cousin's head explode.

As I trudged unhappily to the woods around Emily's house I wondered how many different ways Sam could kill me.

What had happened in the kitchen could be seen as being a bit extreme, a bit melodramatic-teen-movie, but Sam was very extreme in his possessiveness over his family. He didn't have many relatives who he actually liked, far less who were alive, and so it was only natural he should feel protective over them. Of course it was only natural for him to be protective over his girls, but did he really think I was going to swing Angelina over my shoulder kicking and screaming and take her back to my cave to have my wicked way with her? I never thought Sam was the type to have an over imagination – I never thought Sam had an imagination at all, yet here he was summoning me to the woods, having nearly ripped the head of my body, to make sure I didn't elope with Angelina.

I don't want to become a walking, talking cliché but the moment I heard Angelina's voice I knew that I loved her. I had never heard anything so sweet, so delicious. If cupcakes could talk they would sound like her (what sort of description was that; no wonder my English teacher is concerned about me). But seriously I was just hypnotized by her voice, so much so that the cookie I was just about to eat started jabbing violently into my cheek as I kept on missing my mouth; fortunately Jared was too busy daydreaming of Kim to notice the cookie assaulting me.

And then when she entered the room and I saw those eyes…

Have you ever met someone who changes your life so much that you don't remember how you lived before they appeared? You can't remember them not being in your life, because they have become a part of you? Well that's what I felt when I saw Angelina. This warm sticky feeling filled up by body, like treacle, and looking back I realized how much of a shell I was before her. In that tiny millisecond when my eyes met hers, my whole body changed. Everything in me was no longer just blindly stumbling through life; everything was focused purely and devotedly on her. In the base of my stomach there was this pulling force which seemed to throb and I don't know what it was, my instinct probably, but something told me that I needed – needed to be closer to her. I was falling like Alice and when I landed I found myself in a different more vibrant world. Angelina was my wonderland.

To me, as girlish as it sounds (jeez I even mentioned Alice in Wonderland!) that was what imprinting on Angelina felt like.

I had seen her eyes so many times before on other girls, but she was the only girl who made me feel like this. She was the only other person in the world, and as stupid as it sounds I loved her.

I knew nothing about her, but I loved her. I love, love, love her.

And now I was being dragged away from her - which by the way hurts really bad – and all because Sam wanted to have…"words" with me.

Curse my inability to lie! If only I could lie, just a little bit, I could have kept my imprinting on Angelina a secret for a little bit longer, and I could now be going with her to Port Angeles; I could tell she didn't want me to go (can you spell ouch?) but I would have stowed away in Emily's car just to know that my Angel was safe.

The big black wolf sitting in the clearing of the forest as I entered was enough to tell me that I wouldn't be going with Angelina to Port Angeles today.

Quil, Paul and Jared were all sitting in wolf-form around Sam, and although Sam was shooting me death glares he seemed to be calm now. Hell he hadn't torn me to shreds as soon as he saw me. His tail was thumping impatiently on the ground though and I could tell he was annoyed and impatient, so quickly I undressed and phased.

'_Angelina? You imprinted on Angelina? My cousin?' _Sam said in a tone of determine calm. _'I can't believe you imprinted on her. She just arrived here yesterday. Fuck Embry, you couldn't have given her one day of normality?'_

'_He couldn't control it,' _Quil said, moving to stand next to me and back me up. _'You know that.'_

'_Of course I know that. I, more that anyone, know that you have no say on who you imprint on,' _Sam snapped.

Flashes of Leah crying and Sam returning to Emily appeared in all of our minds. Sam gave out a warning growl.

'_But knowing that doesn't make it any easier,' _he continued as we all emptied our thoughts of Leah. _'I've only just got her back and then you come and take her from me.'_

'_She's not yours to be taken,' _I reminded Sam. _'She was made for me and I was made for her.'_

'_She's still my cousin.'_

'_And she's my imprint. She's my everything Sam. How would you feel if someone started laying claim to Emily?' _I didn't wait for an answer. _'You can't tell me that I had no right imprinting on her. She was mine to start with.'_

I didn't like talking about Angelina like she was a possession, but if Sam wanted to argue with me about who she "belonged to" than I was more than willing to fight him for her and I knew who would win. For a wolf I'm not a violent one. I am the tree-hugging, Flower Power, peace sign wolf from the 60's. Ignoring the volatile wolf gene I am just a shy, placid guy. But I had realized yesterday when I had seen the bruises on my Angelina and heard the story about her dad, that there was a brutal violent streak to me which would do anything to keep Angelina safe, and which would hurt anyone who tried to keep me and Angelina apart even if that person was my Alpha.

Sam sighed, reading my thoughts.

'_I'm not trying to take her away from you Embry. I'm not saying she isn't yours…but she's my cousin. My cousin who is more like my sister and who has had a fucked up life already without being made the soul-mate of some mythical creature. I had plans for her when I picked her up: her going to school, making friends, having a safe home and stability; I didn't count on you imprinting all over her.'_

'_Imprinting all over her? God that sounds disgusting Sam,' _Jared laughed.

Sam ignored him.

'_She can still have all those things,' _I said. '_I want her to have all those things.'_

'_How is she going to do that with an overprotective wolf around her? You don't know Angelina, not really Embry,' _I growled a bit, '_you don't know that she hates people who suffocate her and tell her what to do.'_

'_I would never tell her what to do.'_

'_Really? Okay then what would you do if she went on a date with some guy?' _I whimpered. _'Or if she decided to move away after school? You wouldn't be able to control yourself, you would say something and she won't like that at all. Angelina has always been stubborn and she hates any man having a say in what she does in her life.'_

'_But I'm not any man,' _I cried. _'I'm her soul-mate.'_

'_GiGi doesn't know that. To her you're just some guy who won't leave her alone.'_

'_But if I ask her out, like what any normal guy then-'_

'_You can't do that,' _Sam barked. _'You'd scared her off.'_

'_No I wouldn't, I-'_

'_You would scare her off. This is what I was worried about. Angelina, she isn't like most girls her age. She doesn't want a boyfriend.'_

'_How do you know? This is the first time you've seen her in six years.'_

'_Because I know what she's been through.'_

I don't think he meant to, but Sam suddenly showed me the memories he had of Angelina in childhood: a young Angelina crying into Sam as her mother screamed and her father yelled upstairs…a slightly older Angelina trying to pull her father off her mother as he raised his fist back and punched her in the stomach…a man spitting in the child Angelina's face…a loud snap sound as her father twisted her arm until it broke.

It was only a brief glimpse. Sam managed to lock up those memories before I saw too many, but they were enough. They explained to me everything: why she had runaway, why she was so on edge and those bruises on her face. Her father had done that.

I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach and I let out a loud whimper of pain which echoed through the trees.

'_I'm sorry Embry, I didn't mean for you to see that,' _Sam said with remorse. _'But now you know why Angelina doesn't want a boyfriend: she doesn't trust men.'_

'_She trusts you.'_

Sam sighed. _'She's known me her whole life Embry. I always tried to look out for her,' _(I suddenly felt a wave of gratitude towards Sam), _'but she won't even really let her guard down around me. And Embry there's another thing, she won't let anyone touch her.'_

'_Her sister does,' _Quil said.

'_And Ariel is the only one allowed. She's never liked anyone touching her even when she was a child. She would scream and scream as soon as someone touched her.'_

'_But how can I not touch her. I need to touch her just to see if she's real.'_

'_If you touch her Embry and she screams you will lose her. I will lose her. You are everything she has ever feared – a man who loves her – and if you're not careful you will scare her away, and I don't want my cousin running away from me.'_

There was a threat at the end of that sentence, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was my Angelina and what I could do to fix her.

'_I won't make her run Sam. I won't scare her. But God I just need to be with her.'_

'_I know Embry, but you've got to realize that you can't chase Angelina like you would other girls.'_

Paul burst into laughter. _'Please Embry has never chased a girl in his life. That's why he's still a virgin.'_

A weird time to count, but I counted anyway. One…two…three! It had been three days since Paul had last joked about my virginity, a new world record for him. Being the sadist he was Paul kept on bringing my virgin status up at every possibility as he knew how much I hated it. I didn't even have an excuse like Jake or Quil. I was just too shy with girls. I had only ever kissed one girl, once, and that was because I was drunk at a party; I couldn't even really remember it.

Both Paul and Jared laughed at that, and I buried my muzzle into my paws.

'_Shut up,' _I mumbled.

'_So I think Angelina's virtue is pretty much safe,' _Paul sniggered.

'_Guys go and start patrolling,' _Sam instructed. _'Seth, Leah and Collin should be done now.'_

Still laughing about my "innocence" Paul and Jared walked away. Quil hesitated.

'_It's fine Quil. Embry's fine. I'm not going to be throwing him to the leeches like I promised before.'_

Quil looked at me and smiled. _'Congrats on the imprint man.'_

'_Thanks Quil.'_

When he'd gone I turned to Sam. _'Were you really going to throw me to the leeches?'_

Sam chuckled. _'Of course. I had just found out that you imprinted on my cousin; I was ready to turn you into horse food.'_

'_Do horses eat wolf?'_

'_Embry you understand that Angelina and Ariel are my responsibilities and, for as long as they stay here, I am their guardian?'_

I nodded.

'_You understand that all I want is for them to feel safe and loved?'_

'_I want that too.'_

'_So can you understand why I reacted the way I did back there?'_

'_You nearly phased in front of her Sam!_

'_Embry?'_

'_But I know why you're protective of her, but I won't hurt her. Ever. I just want to be there for her and if not as her boyfriend, then her friend. I can be her friend can't I?'_

'_If GiGi let's you be, then yes, you can be.'_

'_I think Angelina needs someone in her life who is always there for her. I'm that someone.'_

Sam came over to me. _'Embry you can come and go in our house, but if you want Angelina to trust you, you have got to be careful around her.'_

'_I will Sam, I promise I will never hurt her.'_

***

After that little love-fest which I never thought I'd have especially with Sam, I returned to the house. Sam had carried on to find Quil and the others, to help the patrol the La Push border and so I was alone in the house.

I tried to distract myself with eating (one of my favourite pastimes), watching TV and even attempting to do one of those crosswords Emily left lying about, but all my thoughts came back to her: my Angelina.

I sat there like so lovesick heroine in some gothic novel just thinking about her, and feeling less and less masculine with each romantic thought I had.

Seth and Collin came in hours later and slapped me on the back in congratulations. Sam had obviously told them.

"Oh my God you imprinted!" Seth cried. "That's fantastic dude."

"Yeah well done," Collin said. "What's she like?"

"Is she hot?" asked Seth sitting down on the coffee table.

"Yes she's hot," I answered, happy to be able to talk about Angelina without the worry of Sam and his murderous temper. "She's short, shorter than Bella…"

"What about Alice?" Seth asked.

"Who?"

"Alice Cullen? You know the tiny little pixie vampire? Is she shorter than her?"

"God no. She's not freakishly small like her, but she's still short. Petite but with curves, that's my Angelina."

I felt so good saying "my Angelina."

"Nice," Seth and Collin said in unison.

"Her skin is lighter than mine and she's got this cute little freckle over her top lip. Oh her lips; I'm telling you it's not just her name she shares with Angelina Jolie. And she's got these eyes that are like two black pools. I call them her button eyes-"

"Okay Embry we get it, she's hot," Collin said, holding his hands up and wanting to change the subject.

"But I haven't even told you about her chocolaty hair yet…or her voice…or the way she walks on her tiptoes and the way rubs her ear when she's nervous…"

Wow I had become an obsessed stalker in less than 24 hours. All I needed was a pair of binoculars and a dirty old coat and my psychoness would be complete. But I couldn't stop myself.

Fortunately I soon heard Emily's car pulling into the driveway and I ran to the window to see my Angel getting out of the car. She was smiling and laughing with Emily. The pain and unease I had been feeling at being apart from her went away and I now felt light once again. She saw me standing at the window and I blushed.

Why do I always blush?

Seth and Collin came to stand next to me. "Is that her?" Seth asked.

"That's her."

"Yep she's pretty cute," he said and held his hand up to wave at her.

She gave a nervous smile and busied herself in taking the bags out of the car. I should help her.

Sam suddenly appeared next to the car though and, after kissing Emily and whispering something in her ear (I'm no Adrian Monk but seeing as she smiled and looked at Angelina I'm guessing he told her about my imprinting) he took the bags from the girls.

I hurried away and stood by the door, desperate for her to come closer to me.

Emily came in first and gave me a delighted kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so happy for you Embry," she whispered to me. "She's perfect for you." I beamed at that. "Seth, Collin, you hungry?"

They nodded and I carried on smiling like some deranged freak.

"Why are you smiling?"a small voice said.

I looked down to see Angelina's little sister looking up at me, tilting her head to one side. Ariel had slightly darker skin that Angelina, and her eyes were brown and not black, but apart from that Ariel looked very much like her older sister. I was never really very good with children – I had a habit of trying to make them laugh but instead made them cry – but I knew that Ariel was important to Angelina so she was important to me too.

"I'm smiling because I'm happy," I answered, looking down on her.

"And why are you happy?" Ariel asked me.

I saw Angelina walking through the doorway. "I just am," I said.

Angelina was walking towards me and she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Come on Ariel you've got clothes to take upstairs," my Angel said.

"It's rude to interrupt GiGi," Ariel said importantly and I chuckled at that. "Which one are you anyway?" she asked me.

Before I could answer Angelina spoke. "His name's Embry," she said.

I looked at her in shock, amazed that she had remembered my name. I smiled encouragingly at her. "That's right."

"His name is Emily?" Ariel asked confused.

My stupid cheeks flushed again.

"No, Em-b-ry," Angelina said clearly, announcing each syllable as if my name was the most beautiful name on earth or at least that's what I heard it as.

"Embry," Ariel repeated. "That's an odd name Em-b-ry but I like it. I'm Ariel, hello."

She held out her hand and I shook it. "Hello Ariel."

"And this is my sister Angelina."

"I know," I said and Angelina looked up at me frowning slightly.

Her eyes had found mine and even though I could see the confusion and worry in her eyes, I couldn't look away. She was just so perfect.

I suddenly noticed that her sister was pulling on my sleeve and I had to break my gaze to look down at her.

"Who are they?" she asked pointing to Seth and Collin.

"That's Seth Clearwater and Collin Jenkins."

"I haven't seen them before," Ariel said. "Come on GiGi let's say hello," and she took my Angel's hand and led her to the sofas. Angelina was watching me as Ariel pulled her towards Seth and Collin and I could feel my stomach do somersaults. She turned though and started talking to Seth and Collin.

I stood by the door and carried on watching her.

Sam came in and patted my shoulder. "Why don't you go and sit down Embry?"

I nodded and moved slowly towards the furniture. My instinct told me to sit next to Angelina on the sofa, but Sam's warning words were still ringing in my head, bringing me back into reality, and so I sat on the armchair opposite from Angelina. She had her legs curled around and was leaning against the arm talking to Seth and Collin, but she smiled at me when I sat down.

"So how long you staying here?" Collin asked.

"For as long as Sam can stand me," Angelina joked.

"Cool that means you're probably going to La Push High School. We go there," he said pointing to me and Seth.

"You go there? What all of you?"

"Yep," Seth chirped pretending to look at a book that Ariel was showing him.

"Do you go there too Embry?" she asked.

I think I was definitely losing my mind as I thought I could see a desperate pleading in Angelina's eyes. I tried to say something but I couldn't find my voice – stupid nerves. I swallowed and tried to concentrate on what I was saying, which was hard as whenever I talked to Angelina my brain seemed to separate itself from the rest of my body leaving me a jabbering nutcase.

"Y-yes I go there, Angelina."

(Oh I loved the way her name felt on my tongue.)

"How old _are _you?"

"I'm 18. I'm in my final year there."

Her mouth dropped and her eyes went wide with shock. "You're 18? Really?"

I nodded. "Why how old did you think I was?"

"I don't know…25," she admitted with an apologetic glance. "And how old are you two?"

"Well I'm 15," Seth said, "and Collin here is only 14."

"You're younger than me?" My Angel huffed which was the cutest thing ever, and folded her arms across her chest. "You're younger and already so much taller."

We laughed.

"How tall are you?" I asked her.

"5ft 3, a midget in comparison to you guys."

"A midget in comparison to all normal people," I teased.

She pouted but I could see her smiling at my joke. Finally I had said something which didn't resemble the insane ramblings of some loopy old man.

"When are you starting school?" Seth asked, relieved that the highly excitable Ariel had left him to snuggle into Angelina.

"I don't know and I'm not going to find out. I don't want to remind Sam," she pulled up her face in disgust.

"Too late GiGi. I'm enrolling both you and Elle, Monday," Sam shouted from the kitchen.

Angelina rolled her eyes, but I was pleased. She would be with me at school. I wouldn't have to leave her each day. Sure we would be in different classes her being a year younger than me, but I would still be near. She could sit with me at lunch! I could help her with her homework although in all probability it would be her helping me with her homework. We could bunk off lessons together. I could show her where her locker was. Never had I wanted to go to school as badly as I did then. I was half-tempted to break into the closed school and show her around now.

"Monday's too soon Sam," she said. "We don't even know where the school is. We don't even know where anything is as someone has neglected to show us round."

"I'll show you around," I blurted out unable to stop myself.

Angelina looked at me in shock and she seemed to sink back into the chair. She looked at her hands in her lap.

"It's okay," she mumbled. "We'll be okay."

Shit! I had pushed her too far. She just wanted to explore La Push and I couldn't deny her.

"We could all go," Sam offered moving into the living room. "Tomorrow afternoon before dinner. You could meet everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

"You forget GiGi that I'm quite the popular kid," he smirked. "You can go meet the rest of my friends."

"Okay I guess it would be okay for us all to go out together," she said. "Thanks."

I smiled at her. "You're welcome."

She wasn't even thanking me and yet I still said that. She looked at me with the same confused expression; it was like she was trying to figure me out. She then blinked and looked down at her sister who was leaning into her.

"Come on Ariel, let's take our clothes upstairs," she said and the young girl skipped upstairs, talking to Angelina.

I wanted to follow but I gripped onto the chair and stayed sitting like a good wolf. Sam hit me over the head for pushing her, but I didn't care.

Tomorrow I would be with my imprint again and like the sad sack I was I started counting down the hours until I could take her out and show her round my hometown.

I wondered if this grin was permanently going to be stuck on my face.


	5. Chapter 5: Irrational Thinking

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys are the greatest. This chapter is basically just some interaction between Embry and Angelina. It's back in Angelina's POV by the way.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five – Irrational Thinking

I hadn't been to First Beach since I was 9. My mom and I would always go there and collect shells. We had so many, but she didn't mind me getting more. She said one day we would build a house made from seashells. I always wondered if she named Ariel because of her love of the sea; why did I never think to ask her?

When we left La Push nearly seven years ago I never thought I'd be back here, sitting on the sand and staring out at the sea, yet here I was and surrounded by a whole group of steroid abusers. Sam wasn't joking when he told me he was popular. We had been on the beach for an hour now and although we had arrived just the five of us – me, Sam, Ariel, Embry, and Quil – there were now eight others: Seth, Collin, Jared and Paul, who I had met before, and Leah, Kim, Rachel and Brady. Thirteen of us were now gathered round on the beach and for what reason I didn't know. They seemed very interested in meeting Ariel and I, I guess because we were Sam's cousins and we were new; it didn't look as though much happened here.

They all seemed nice enough, but I would have preferred it if eight of them were to leave. I would have been much more comfortable if it was just Sam, Ariel and, for some reason Embry. I didn't know why, but I wanted Embry to be here with me. I felt so nervous when he was around, but at the same time happy. I felt weirdly whole. My emotions didn't make any sense; only fictional characters in old ladies' romance novels feel this way about perfect strangers.

I glanced over at him for the millionth time today.

I had noticed as soon as he came to Emily's house today to show me around La Push with Sam, that I couldn't go a certain amount of time without looking at him. It was like my eyes had a mind of their own. He was sexy yes, even I had to admit that, but that wasn't why I kept looking at him. He intrigued me and I wanted to check that he was still there, but why? Why was I acting like this? There must be something in the air in La Push as I noticed that the couples sitting around me (Jared was with his fiancée Kim, Paul his fiancée Rachel) couldn't keep their eyes – or their hands – of each other either.

Embry was sitting opposite me, staring at me. He smiled brightly when I looked at him. Why did he always catch me looking at him? I ignored him pretending I was looking at something behind him, and determined to distract myself I turned to the person sitting next to me, a girl named Leah Clearwater.

Leah hadn't said much since she arrived with Seth who I discovered was her brother. She seemed very uncomfortable like she was desperate to leave, but she stayed as though she couldn't move. She was staring at Sam with an intensity that scared me. She either loved him or hated him; there was no in between. It was none of my business and she seemed nice enough.

"Is it always like this?" I asked.

She broke out of her trance and looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"Is it always like this?" I repeated signaling to all the people around me. "You go out for quiet walk and suddenly ambushed by 20 half-naked giants?"

She laughed. "Oh yes." She sighed.

"How do you cope?"

"With what? Being stalked everywhere you go?" I nodded. "Try and disappear. I'm trying to find an invisibility cloak like in Harry Potter."

"You read Harry Potter?" I asked; she didn't seem like the type of girl who read Harry Potter but if she did that would be great as I would have someone to share my irrational love for Harry with.

"No but my brother Seth does. Seeing as his other reading material is Playboy, Harry Potter is the only book he actually reads. He never shuts up about it."

"Cool," I grinned. "I love Harry Potter."

She raised her eyebrow at me. I felt a bit awkward, but I was determined to talk to her and I was even more determined to ignore Embry's stares.

"Tell me if you find it."

"Find what?"

"Why the cloak of invisibility of course. It'll come in handy when I want some privacy or when I find Johnny Depp's house."

"Hey if you find Johnny Depp's house I'll provide the invisibility cloak."

"It's a deal," I said, and Leah smiled at me.

"So you getting used to all this sickening love?" Leah asked.

"You mean all the kissing and touching?"

"Yep."

"Well I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed it. It does feel as though I've stumbled into a romantic montage."

"Just so you know I'm the one screaming in the corner. They all wanted to come and see you and your sister, but I think they forgot why they're here."

We both looked at Paul and Rachel who were glued to each other's faces, Rachel sitting on top of Paul. I could feel myself being corrupted just looking at them.

"Don't they know that there are people near them, people with eyes?" I asked Leah.

"They don't care. I swear I'm going to gouge my eyes out any day." I laughed. "You'll be like that soon."

"Me? I don't think so."

"You will be, trust me."

"Hey shut up," I said flicking sand up at her.

She laughed. "You're alright Angelina. I can't believe you're related to Sam."

"I got brains, he got brawn. Hey what's up with that: why is everyone so tall and big?"

"Genes I suppose," Leah said looking away. "You going to school here?"

I groaned. "Apparently so. I'm so not looking forward to it, but I got an application form for a job at a coffee shop in Port Angeles yesterday so that's good."

"Working in a coffee shop is good?"

"Hello? Money and coffee, what else could a girl want."

"You a coffee fan?"

"Sometimes I think I'm Lorelai Gilmore," I laughed. She obviously didn't watch the Gilmore Girls as she didn't laugh.

"Well good luck to you," she said.

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you were applying for a job," Embry suddenly said across from me. I was getting more convinced that he had super-sonic hearing.

"Um…yes I am, the Starbucks there."

"My mum owns a shop," Embry blurted out.

Leah barked out a laugh, Embry's cheeks reddened and I was more confused than ever; he said the most random things.

"Um…that's nice Embry," I said with a forced smile.

"W-what I mean is that she'll probably have a job going. I could ask her if you wanted?"

I was touched by his sweetness, but I wanted to get a job out of my own merit. Besides La Push was hardly the most exciting place to work.

"Thanks very much Embry, but I think I'm going to try and get this one. I'll get free coffee."

Embry looked like he was going to say something more, but bit his bottom lip and stopped himself. I felt bad for turning down his offer, but I didn't think it fair for his mom to just employ me because I was Sam's cousin.

"Hey GiGi," Sam shouted, "we better be going, Emily will be waiting."

I nodded and stood up brushing the sand from my jeans. I turned to say goodbye to Leah only to find her glaring at Sam, her bottom lip trembling.

"Are you okay Leah?" I asked concerned.

"Fine," she snapped. "Nice talking to you Angelina."

And she stood up and stalked quickly away. I stood there bemused.

"Don't worry Angelina, Leah's always like that," Embry soothed, standing up next to me. "Why don't you say goodbye to everyone?"

I looked at him, wanting to follow Leah and make sure she was okay, but I nodded and turned to say goodbye. After all the goodbyes I found Sam and Ariel gone.

"Where are they?" I asked, turning to Embry.

"They've gone to the shop at the corner. Your sister wanted some sweets for later. Sam said to wait for him up by the road."

I nodded and walked up the path towards the road. I didn't question the fact that Embry was following me. We stood on the road and looked out at the sea. It was getting dark. I hated the dark. It scared me. I wanted to be home. For some reason I moved closer to Embry.

"Don't worry Angelina, we'll be home soon," he said softly.

He was looking down at me with worry and…adoration? I felt calmer when he told me we would be home soon and leaned against the railings which separated the road from the beach and path. Both of us stood in silence for a while.

"Did you like everyone?" Embry asked.

"Oh yeah they seem nice. I didn't really talk to Paul and Rachel or Kim and Jared, but they all seemed nice enough. I liked Leah."

"Really?" Embry asked. "She can be a bit off with people."

"I didn't notice. Embry, I'm sorry if I was rude to you back there. I'm really grateful that you offered me that job where your mom works, but I want to see if I can get the job in Port Angeles first. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Angelina," he said. "Don't apologize. It was only an idea. I'm happy you want a job here, it means you're sticking around."

He said it with such sincerity that I couldn't help but smile.

The sun was getting lower and it was getting colder. I shivered and zipped my coat up.

"Are you cold?" Embry asked.

"A bit."

He moved closer to me, careful not to touch me, and I did feel warmer. "You should wear a bigger coat," he mumbled.

I gasped. "Excuse me what are you doing telling me to dress warmer when you are walking around half-naked in the middle of January. You're not even wearing a shirt."

My eyes lingered on his perfect muscular chest and my heartbeat quickened. I caught him looking at me and I blushed, turning away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the corners of his mouth twitching up in a smile.

"Do you like the Rolling Stones?" he suddenly asked me.

"Huh?"

"The Rolling Stones? It's on your top."

I remembered I was wearing the Rolling Stones tops I brought yesterday. "I've only heard two of their songs: Paint it Black and Ruby Tuesday. I liked those songs, but I haven't really heard any others."

"Then why have you got a T-shirt of them?"

"Because it was cheap and pretty," I admitted and Embry scoffed. "I know I'm a huge poser, but I will listen to more of their music I promise."

"I could lend you their CDs. I love them. I love all that old music: AC/DC, The Who, David Bowie, ZZ Top, Queen."

I squealed. "I love Queen!"

"You do?"

"Yes! We Will Rock You, Bohemian Rhapsody…"

"We Are The Champions, Don't Stop Me Now…" Embry continued. "Radio Ga Ga."

"Gotta love Radio Ga Ga. Everyone loves Queen."

"Not everyone. Paul doesn't."

"Is he mad?"

"We are investigating the disappearance of the other half of his brain."

We both laughed. It felt good laughing with Embry.

"Someone who I really love at the moment is Marina and the Diamonds," I said.

"I haven't heard of them."

"Ah she's great. Ariel gets annoyed with me because I keep singing her songs all the time. I've also just got into Emmy the Great, and Gregory and the Hawk. And I love Florence and the Machine."

"I think you're just making these bands up as I haven't heard of any of them."

"What about Silversun Pickups? You must have heard of them!"

"Nope."

"Alabama 3, Foals, Smashing Pumpkins?"

"Smashing Pumpkins I know."

"Good I was beginning to think you hadn't heard any good music."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't listen to really obscure music," he teased.

"It's not obscure it's good," I protested.

"I'll have to trust you on that one," he grinned and I grinned back.

I felt so at ease with Embry which was odd as I hardly ever felt at ease with everyone. It felt as though I was just a normal teenager, and in that moment I forgot about dad and my mom and Ariel and Sam and my friends back home and the bruises on my face and body; I forgot about everything and just focused on Embry. That had never happened before. For the first time I wanted to be alone with a boy; I just wanted to be with Embry.

Why did I want to be alone with Embry?

Sure Embry was jaw-dropping hot and he had those muscles which were probably illegal, but I wasn't the type of girl who normally salivates over every buff guy. (Ha ha, the word 'buff' does make me laugh). I like to think I wasn't as shallow as that to form bonds with guys just because they look nice – in Embry's case very nice. I wasn't Summer Matthews, the slut in my old school, but here I was, leaning against the railings over First Beach and having highly immoral thoughts about a guy I barely knew.

What was next? Dying my hair blonde, wearing a prostitute's cast-off clothes; maybe even talking like I was in a porn movie? Is that who I would turn into if I stayed here in La Push?

I was more than likely over-analyzing as it's hardly uncommon for a 16-year-old to fantasize about boys, but it was unusual for me, Angelina Gray, to think like this. Guys I knew in real-life I never wanted to be alone with as they could touch me and so they could harm me. They could so easily turn into my father.

But it was almost as though I trusted Embry.

Or maybe I just felt this way because I was relaxed because dad wasn't around. Ariel and I were safe with Sam, and perhaps my relief was turning Embry into something he wasn't. He was just a normal boy after all. Nothing special. But just thinking that made my guts twist and I knew it wasn't true.

Before someone sectioned me for my increasingly mental thoughts about Embry, Ariel came skipping round the corner.

"Sweeties, sweeties, sweeties," she sung. "Sam got me sweets GiGi."

"I can see that honey," I said turning my attention to her.

"But only to have after dinner," Sam said appearing behind her. "Come on we've got to get back to Emily. You coming Embry?"

"Yes," he said.

I walked ahead with Ariel who was telling me about what she had played at the beach and how many waves she had jumped over, and even though it was getting too dark for my liking I wasn't as scared as I normally would be because Embry was there.

WHY WAS I ACTING LIKE THIS?!


	6. Chapter 6: Red Eyes

**A/N: Okay starting to add a bit of drama now. I hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter Six – Red Eyes

It had been 10 days since I arrived in La Push and in that time I had got used to the bizarreness of life in La Push. When I was younger La Push was always an incredibly dull place to live in, nothing much happened except in my own home, but something had changed in the time I had gone to make it a hub of strangeness. Nothing was ever said to me but there was an underlying atmosphere of mysteries and threats.

Sam and his friends didn't appear to work, at least they didn't have a 9 to 5 job, but they were always busy. I would hear them talking in hushed voices and they would become silent as soon as I entered the room. At first I thought they were talking about me, but after several times of this happening I realized that I wasn't that interesting to be talked about so often.

Then there was Sam telling Ariel and I over and over again not to go into the woods by ourselves. He said it so desperately, that Ariel started to look at the woods with fear and I began to feel like Little Red Riding Hood lost in the dark woods, about to be eaten by a wolf. Both of us agreed not to go in there alone, but I would sometimes look at them from my bedroom window and want to go in. It was like I could feel something calling me to go deeper inside. It was all very strange.

There were reports from Forks about strange disappearances and the whole La Push community seemed to grow tense at that. One time I saw one of Sam's friends Brady come inside the house covered in blood, but the next time I saw him there wasn't a scratch on him. I had come to the conclusion that I had hallucinated him being injured, but I wasn't 100% convinced.

The weirdest thing for me though was Sam and his friends. There was a bond between them, a brotherhood which I didn't understand, and at time it seemed to me as though they were having their own private conversation inside their heads. They just had to glance at one another and someone would understand. I had once asked Emily about it, but she had brushed it off as nothing and quickly changed the subject.

Yes, there was something strange going on and I didn't know what; but to be honest I didn't really want to know what was going on. I wanted to live in ignorance and to just be content living in a home where nobody would hurt me, shout at me or make me feel scared. Sam and his friends could all be extra-terrestrials plotting to take over the world, and I wouldn't care so long as I wasn't made to return to dad.

For the first few days of staying with Sam I jumped whenever the phone rang or whenever a car would drive past me. I would never go out alone and I always made sure that Ariel was either with me or Sam. I expected dad to come and get us any day and I would lye awake, alert to every sound.

One night I had heard a rustling outside my bedroom window and all I could think of was that it was my dad. I wanted to go and get Sam, I wanted to grab Ariel and run, but instead I crept to the window and looked out. Standing there as tame as can be was a grey wolf. At least I thought it was a wolf. It did look like a wolf but it was very tall and very, very big. I would have been alarmed if it wasn't for the complete calmness of the creature. He was just sitting there, wagging his tail and looking up at my window. He seemed to sit up straighter when he saw me and even smiled - yes smiled in the moonlight. We stared at each other for a long time, before I convinced myself I was dreaming and crawled back into bed. But the wolf seemed so real that I wondered if I had imagined him at all.

Eventually my constant alertness lessened. We had had no word from dad whatsoever and I began to think he would leave us alone. I never wanted to see him again, but I did wonder what he was doing, I even wondered if he was okay. I hated worrying about a man who couldn't love me any less than he already did, so I would try and think about something else and most of the time that something else was Embry.

Just like I had got used to life without my father and living in a place where most guys (at least Sam's friends) walked around half dressed in the middle of winter, I had got used to Embry always being around.

At first I was so uncomfortable with his constant presence. He watched me, he followed me, and my paranoia reached its peak when I caught him lingering outside my bedroom door. Suddenly it wasn't a good thing I had watched all those slasher movies about crazy ex-boyfriends killing the girl they always loved. For a while Embry was one of those crazy ex-boyfriends who carried a pick-axe and a death warrant. I just couldn't figure him out and that scared me.

But then I would catch his eyes and all my fears would wash away.

I went mad trying to figure out if Embry wanted to hurt me or if he just wanted to know me, and in the end I gave up. I just accepted that he found me interesting like some weird science experiment or something, and it did feel nice seeing him everyday. He was either downstairs when I woke up or around in the afternoon. I think that if he didn't have school he would have been there all the time. It was a creepy stability for me; no-matter what happened that day I knew that Embry would be there for me at home, and for some reason that soothed me. I think I adapted to life in La Push quicker because of Embry.

Of course I was still on edge and still hating being the center of attention, but I felt a bit more normal now; a bit more like a normal teenage girl. I even had a job!

Starbucks had given me the job there and I now worked two afternoons a week (Monday and Thursday from 4-7) and an all day on Sunday. Sure I totally hated being part of a corporation which was soulless and slowly taking over the world - like most people with any scrap of individuality I hated franchises - but I guess I had sold out because I liked working in Starbucks. I had my own money, I was surrounded by marvelous, marvelous coffee - just the smell of coffee turned me to goo and so I was in my element – and when it was rather empty like today I could just lean against the counter and stare at the customers.

I didn't know why it was so empty. It was 6:30pm, 30 minutes until my shift finished, but it was pouring with rain outside and so I thought a few more people would have taken cover from the downpour.

We had four customers: there was a woman drinking an espresso and talking on her phone; there was a young guy reading Kafka and eating a chocolate brownie; and there was a teenage couple who were having an argument of some kind. They weren't very interesting and I was about to pull out my book and read it at the counter when I noticed someone sitting in the corner.

I hadn't noticed him before. I couldn't remember him ordering anything or even coming in so that must have meant he had been here before my shift started some 2 hours ago. He had a mug of something in front of him and a muffin which was untouched. He wasn't doing anything. Just sitting there, not reading, not moving - just staring at the rain. For one moment I thought he was dead.

Great a corpse would have to turn up the second day I was here.

I was just deciding whether I should go and tell Beth (the other girl who worked here) that we might have a potential dead person drinking coffee, when his head moved and he looked straight at me. I screamed.

All the customers looked at me and Beth came out from the back. I turned bright red. Crap! They were all looking at me waiting for an explanation for my outburst. My brain started working overtime for a reason.

"I'm sorry…I forgot I…ah…forgot to feed the cat," I lied, inventing a cat for myself just so I didn't look any more stupid than I already did although screaming about a cat is hardly the act of a sane person.

They looked at me as though I was unsafe to be around, before getting back to their espresso, their Kafka and their argument. I could see the not-so-dead man laughing at me. I pouted and turned away.

"Angelina, what was that about?" Beth asked in a superior voice.

Beth had started working here 3 days before me but she automatically believed that she was the boss of me. It didn't matter that I was older than her or that we had the same responsibilities and status; according to her she was in charge. She kept on telling me off for the simplest of things when all she did was sit out back and talk on the phone.

"Something just made me jump," I answered.

I wasn't going to tell her how I mistook a perfectly alive man for a dead one.

She looked down on me with disdain. "Well don't let it happen again Angelina," she bossed. "We have customers to think of."

And with that she flounced off, leaving those precious customers of hers with the girl who had just screamed at nothing.

I stuck my tongue out at her back.

I heard laughing from behind me and turned to see that the not-so-dead man was now standing at the counter, his eyes dancing with delight.

"What do you want?" I barked, annoyed at both him and Beth.

"Is that how you Americans talk to your customers?" he said in an accent I couldn't place. "Perhaps I should take my business elsewhere."

I grimaced and became desperate. "Oh please don't do that. I dropped 4 mugs on my first day yesterday, undercharged 2 customers, and today I just had a random hysterical fit in front of the customers. If you were to make a complaint I would get the sack for sure."

"Well we cannot have that," he said with a smile that was half-leery and half-charming.

"You really won't say anything? Please say you won't," I pleaded.

"Only if you tell me why you screamed like that and the truth Little One."

Little One? Why was he calling me Little One? I wanted to tell him not to call me that, but I knew that any other outbursts from me and I could kiss my job (and my beloved coffee) goodbye. I grimaced.

"I'll tell you the truth, but promise you won't laugh?" He nodded. "I thought you were dead."

He blinked; looking shocked and then burst into that dirty laugh of his. I folded my arms offended at his laughing at me.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I break such promises," he said without a trace of guilt or remorse in his voice. "Why, pray tell, did you think I was dead?"

"Well you weren't moving and I hadn't seen you come in so jumped to the only logical conclusion at the time: that you had died and no-one had noticed."

"Oh Little One I was not dead."

"I can see that now," waving at his perfectly alive and rather handsome body.

"I came in a long time ago. I order a coffee and a muffin and everyone leaves me alone. I do not think that they see me, but you do. Why do you see me?"

"Why do I see you?" I asked bemused; was he seriously asking that question. "I think it's probably to do with the fact that I have working eyes. What do you mean 'why do I see you?'"

He smiled at me and his eyes passed along my body. "Come closer Little One."

I automatically took a step back. "No," I stuttered suddenly afraid.

"I will not hurt you."

"No," I repeated. Suddenly he wasn't a customer; he was a threat.

"You do not like people touching you? You have been hurt before?"

I looked up at him in bewilderment. "How do you know that?"

"A relative hurts you over and over again, but you will be safe from now on." There was a hidden meaning in his words that I didn't understand. "I know Little One because I can see it in your eyes."

"What do you want?" I asked, hating that he could see all this in me.

"Your name."

I scoffed. "Well I'm not telling you."

"Little One?" he said, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head as though he was my mother trying to get me to confess to something. "Little One your name please."

I wanted to tell him. I couldn't understand why but I wanted to tell him. It was there on my tongue, my name, ready for him to hear, but at the last minute I shut my mouth and mumbled a resolute: "no."

He sighed.

"Angelina that is rude not telling me your name?"

I took a step closer to him. "How did you know my name?"

"It is on your name badge," he said pointing to the pin on my uniform.

Stupid name tag!

"Then why did you ask?" He was annoying me now. It was like arguing with an older brother who belittled you.

"When I was a child I was taught manners. A lady's name must always be asked for when making an acquaintance," he said.

I liked the way he talked. He talked like Mr. Darcy, pronouncing every word slowly and elegantly. He never rushed or abbreviated a thing. And then there was that accent.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I was born in France, but have been living in America for quite some time. I now take up residence in Port Angeles. Do you know the city well?"

"Not really, I've only just moved here."

"My name is Sébastien Louis Armand D'Evereux," he said with a flourish. "And I am very pleased to meet you Miss Angelina even with your scream of a greeting."

"That's a long name," I muttered.

"You can call me Seb if you wish."

Why was I going to be calling him anything? I didn't know the man. Did he expect us to be best friends all of a sudden…unless was he asking me out on a date? I looked at him. No, that wasn't it. I didn't know what he wanted, but I was positive he didn't want to ask me out. That made me feel more relaxed, but then I wondered what he wanted with me. It was like another Embry, but this man had a darkness to him that unnerved me. I started to busy myself by cleaning the cups hoping he would leave me alone.

"You remind me of someone Little One," he said suddenly. "Someone I loved very much and who is no longer with me."

"Oh," was all I said, wishing he would get the hint to leave me alone.

"Look at me Little One." It was like I had no control over my body; I turned to face him. "It is better now that I can see your face." He looked at me again. "Yes you remind me of my beloved."

He smiled at me and I awkwardly smiled back. This man was dangerous, this man could hurt me in ways I couldn't imagine, but there was a broken beauty to him that hypnotized me and made me stay near him. It was like he was calling out to me, beckoning me to take his hand and for him to take me away somewhere, and I had to shove my hands in my pockets to stop myself from going. And still he smiled at me.

Then I heard Beth's voice and I had never been so glad to hear it.

"Hey Angelina," she said, "You might as well go now. There's only 5 minutes to go until your shift is over and it's dead in here." Sébastien laughed at that, but I grabbed my coat and bag. "Oh who are you?" Beth asked, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at Sébastien when she saw him.

"I am a friend of Angelina's," he said before I could correct him.

Beth glared at me. "You are?"

Before he could say anymore I said goodbye to Beth and my apparent friend Sébastien, wanting to be free of him, wanting to be left alone. I wanted to be back home.

"One moment Little One," Sébastien said when I was nearly out of the door. "I will be here tomorrow the same time and if you have any problems come here early. I will still be here."

"Oh I won't be here tomorrow."

"Where will you be?" he asked.

I wanted to snap at him that it was none of his business, but for some reason I told him the truth. For some unknown reason I couldn't lie to him.

"It's my first day of school tomorrow. I will only be working here Monday, Thursdays and Sundays."

Great Angelina. Why don't you just give him your address and the days where you will be home alone? Better yet why don't you meet him down at midnight down an alleyway?

He frowned. "Good luck Angelina," he said with a kindness I didn't expect from any stranger.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He smiled at me and stared at me. Embry stared at me all the time, God only knows why, but the way Sébastien stared at me was different. It was like he was searching for something.

If he was staring at me it was only fair I stared at him, and so I took in all his features. Hey it might be useful if ever I need to identify him to the police.

He looked to be about 5'11 which was a lot taller than me, but having been surrounded by abnormally tall guys for the past 10 days made him seem quite short in comparison. He wasn't thin but he wasn't muscular either; he was just normal. I placed him to be in his early twenties, but he seemed older. He had thick black hair which fell to just below his ears like Embry's did (why was I comparing him to Embry?) He was incredibly good-looking; a traditionally handsome man. He was brooding, he was smoldering; in a word he was divine; all my self-control seemed to leave me when I looked at him. His skin was like moon dust: very pale and very soft. He had a mischievous smile, but it was his eyes which took me aback.

His eyes were red. His eyes screamed murder. His eyes were full of bloodlust.

As I exited Starbucks and started walking quickly along the street towards my bus stop, all I could think of was those eyes. Through the downfall of rain those red eyes glared out at me, burned violently into my mind and for one moment I questioned if Sébastien D'Evereux was human at all.

Embry's POV - That Evening

There were four of them. Four leeches who had trespassed onto our border, four leeches who had nearly killed a family.

Since the Cullens had gone some eight months ago we had found ourselves infected with vampires from all over the place and these ones hunted humans. We didn't know why they had decided to come here, but they had come a month after the Cullens had left. At first there were 20 of them; we killed half of them but more came back. No mater how hard we tried they didn't seem to leave, they –

'_Embry would you shut up being the friggin narrator,' _Leah yelled at me. _'Concentrate.'_

I growled but focused on them. We were running after them, the whole pack, faster and faster through the woods. We could hear them laughing at us. It was a game to them.

Sam howled and we picked up the pace.

These four we had had trouble with before. They seemed faster than the others. More agile, more clever. They didn't seem to care about being caught. All they cared about was blood. We could smell it on them.

We were well into Forks territory now, but with the Cullens gone there was no treaty. We could see the four vampires, flitting through the trees and then there was a sudden gust on wind. One minute they were there, the next minute they were gone, their scent lost.

We always lost these four here. At this exact spot and we didn't know where they went. We carried on running though, but after an hour of no sighting we returned back to La Push, howling and growling.

These vampires worried us. They weren't like the others, young and rash. These were old and strong. They were more dangerous than the others.

As we got nearer to Sam's we all were thinking about those four vampires – the small red haired girl, the English lovers, and the French man with the dirty laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm not to happy with this chapter so I'll apologize now, but I promise the next one will be better. This one was just to see how Embry and Angelina interact with one another. Vampires in the next chapter though.

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – Friends

I had survived. I had got through one whole day of school without screaming, running or committing murder - three acts I had been desperately close to doing. My first day was officially over and as the last bell rang I was pleased with myself.

I had been to three different schools (Quileute High School was my 4th) and every first day was the same. Feeling sick, whining, short temper, butterflies in my stomach, sweaty palms; and with the general expression of a girl who had just spent 30 days being tortured. My first day of school in La Push was no exception, but this time I had an excuse to go: if I went I would be away from Sam and his sulkiness.

When I had come home the night before, soaking wet from walking in the rain and still thinking about the red eyed Sébastien, Sam had been waiting with a look of pure anger on his face. It had scared me. Sam didn't look like Sam at all, but an animal protecting his family from a predator. There was something very animalistic and raw about the way he looked at me, and it was only when Emily cried out my name, Emily standing fearfully behind Sam, that he relaxed a bit. Only a bit though because the next thing I knew he was interrogating me, demanding to know where I had been, who I had seen and what happened to me. I resented being treated like a terror suspect and went to bed fuming with Sam. I woke up the next morning to find Sam back to normal, but I was still annoyed with him as he wouldn't apologize or explain his jerkiness the night before. And so school seemed like a haven in comparison.

It was a typical first day: my classmates treated me like a leper; boys marked me out of ten (my average score was an 8.5); half of the teachers patronized me whilst the other half seemed to think it was my fault I hadn't started school in September; and I had bunked off Gym so nobody would see my scars on my body. But apart from that it had been an okay day.

I had made two friends, Mercy and Paige, who were weird, random and perfect for me, and Embry had been there to support me whenever I felt like I couldn't cope.

When Sam had pulled up at the school that morning to drop me off, Embry had come running – running towards the car and had stuck his head through my open window, his smile huge. I was surprised (and a little disappointed) to see that he was wearing a shirt.

"Hi Angelina!" he had said brightly.

"Hey," I muttered.

He could obviously see how nervous I was because he began immediately to try and make me at ease.

"It'll be okay Angelina," he had said. "You'll be at school with me! I can show you around…if you'd like? And at lunch you can sit with me and the guys? I won't be with in your lessons, but I'll take you to your lessons and wait for you outside. And I can tell you which teachers are okay and which teachers to avoid-"

And so with him rambling on, not blushing or stuttering once, I had walked with him up to my new school. He had been with me when I signed in and got my timetable. I had been by my side when I walked to my first lesson, and he had reassured me that he would be just outside the room when I came out. He had showed me around and didn't seem to notice the way the girls were staring at him and shooting death-glares at me. Without touching me he had steered me through the busy corridors and he had insisted that he carry my books. He had waited for me as I chose what to have for lunch and waited for me as I paid for it; although I could hear his stomach growling with hunger he just waited patiently. He had sat next to me when I was eating and I could feel his eyes on me when I walked across the cafeteria to get some more water. And when my last lesson finished and I walked to my locker, talking and laughing with Mercy and Paige, I found him leaning against it.

I did wonder why he was looking out for me so much. At first I thought Sam had told him to, but then why Embry? Why not Quil or any of Sam's other friends here? I did feel more relaxed when with Embry, but how was Sam to know that? Or was Embry just being kind and was looking out for me because he wanted to. I would rather he wanted to be with me than him being forced into being a babysitter. When he saw me coming out of my last lesson and his eyes brightened I thought perhaps it was the former.

He hurried over.

"Hey Angelina," he said breathlessly. "How was your last lesson?"

"Okay thanks. Yours?"

"Thoroughly boring but what you going to do?" he shrugged and both Mercy and I laughed.

"Oh Embry these are my new-found friends. This is Mercy Ashworth and this is Paige Harris," I introduced. "Mercy, Paige, this is Embry Call."

Paige nodded but didn't look up from the book she was reading, but Mercy most definitely gave Embry all of her attention.

"I know who he is. Hellooo Embry," she said with a wink and a flick of her hair. I rolled my eyes at her; Paige had already told me what a flirt she was.

"Um…hi," Embry blushed. "Angelina you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh just let me throw my stuff in my locker."

"So Embry," Mercy began moving closer to him, "you're very tall aren't you. How tall are you?"

Embry was looking at her with alarm as though she was going to bite his head off his body. "Um I'm just under 6ft 6."

"Wow big!" Mercy said with relish.

I had known Mercy less than a day, but I already knew that she wasn't very subtle with her actions. I liked Mercy – she was sweet and unassuming – but I didn't like the way she was talking to Embry. I didn't like how close she was and I felt a twist in my stomach which was very much like jealousy. Fortunately Paige took Mercy's arm and began to drag her away.

"Come on Mercedes, we've got to go," she said, shutting her book to pull Mercy away. "See you tomorrow Angelina. Bye Embry."

"Yeah bye Embry," Mercy sang. "Oh and Angelina honey I'll ring you tonight. Remember we have a shopping trip to organize."

"Yep bye Mercy, bye Paige."

I turned to Embry who was looking very relieved that Mercy had left before she had chance to jump his bones. He had looked so uncomfortable when Mercy was flirting with him. So shy, so sweet – stop calling him sweet Angelina!

"So they're my friends," I said trying to make Embry relax.

"They seem…nice?" he said unsurely.

"They are. They are the only two people who were nice to me today."

"I was nice to you wasn't I?"

"You're always nice to me Embry," I said before I could stop myself. I blushed and so did he. I concentrated on putting my books in my locker.

"Glad your first day is over?" Embry asked after a while.

"So very glad. I was dreading it today, but I had to get away from Sam."

"Why?"

"He went crazy at me last night. I still don't know why."

Embry suddenly became very interested in his shoes. "He's probably just worried about you Angelina," he said.

"But why? I'm not in danger am I?"

"No! No you're perfectly safe," Embry said desperately.

"That's what I thought, but the way Sam was…it was like I was the enemy or something."

"You're not the enemy Angelina," Embry muttered.

"Why am I even telling you this? Sorry Embry I must be boring you-"

"You're not boring me Angelina! I like listening to you, talking to you. I know I don't say much, but I really do like talking to you. That's why I was so happy when you came here, it means I can talk to you more and hopefully I could know you and you could know me and…and we could become…friends?" he blushed.

I stared at him. It was such a simple thing to say, but it was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. He wanted to be friends, he liked talking to me, and he wanted to know me. In that moment I was the closest I had ever been to touching someone. I wanted to just reach out and touch him. I wanted to feel his body against mine and to know that he was real and that he was safe. He was so close, but I couldn't. My heart was aching to touch him, but the scars on my body were aching reminders of what touching could do – pain.

So I panicked.

"I've got to go Embry," I said quickly, putting my coat on and swinging my bag on my shoulder. "Thanks for today. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay? Okay."

I was outside, halfway down the path when I heard my name being shouted and turned to see Embry hurrying out after me.

"Angelina, wait!"

I could have carried on walking. If it was anybody else I would have carried walking, but the way Embry shouted as though he needed me stopped me dead in my tracks and I couldn't move. I waited until he caught up with me.

"Angelina you want a lift home?"

"It's okay Embry I can walk…"

"Please Angelina?"

I really didn't want to. I wanted to rebuild these walls around me and keep Embry at a safe distance. He was getting too close to me. I trusted Embry, at least I think I did, I couldn't do this and I couldn't be alone in a car with him. I wasn't ready for that. I would be much happier walking home.

But the way he looked at me like if I said no it would destroy him –

Something happened to me, something took over and before I knew what I was doing I accepted his invitation. He softly smiled at me and walked me to his truck, opening the passenger door for me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"I can be the perfect gentleman," he said in a phony British accent, and even with my nerves, I laughed.

"Someone has been watching too many Hugh Grant films," I joked.

"Oh no my shameful secret is out," he laughed. "Promise you won't tell anybody?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

We smiled softly at one another before I averted my eyes and he closed the door. He got into the driver's side and pulled out of the parking space and started driving through the car park.

We saw Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin standing outside a car arguing about something. They saw us and waved. We waved back. They looked surprised about seeing us together, but not too surprised that they stopped their argument.

"What they arguing about?" I asked as we pulled out of the school.

"Probably deciding who sits where," Embry answered.

"You could have given them a ride," I said, feeling a bit guilty about keeping Embry all to myself.

"If we had given them a ride you would have had to poke up with Quil's dreadful taste in music, Seth playing red-car blue-car with you, and Brady and Collin leering after girls they cannot get. After five minutes you would have been begging me to run you over and I couldn't do that Angelina," Embry said.

I giggled.

"Okay you're probably right." I searched for a conversation topic. "How long have you had this truck?"

"Nearly two years. I built it," he said proudly.

"You built it?" He nodded. "What do you have magical powers or something? How on earth did you do that?"

"I've always been into cars and bikes. I used to fix them all the time with Quil and my other friend Jake. And then I found this old wreck on a truck and I brought it for nothing and fixed it up. I had it in the front yard for ages and my mom was getting so pis- I mean annoyed with me. But then I finally managed to finish my baby."

He had suddenly become so passionate when talking about his truck that I couldn't help but smile, even though I knew nothing about them. I just about knew how to drive, but that was it. I didn't even know how to change a tire let alone build a car from scratch. I was very impressed.

"Well she is a beauty," I said.

"Really, you think?" he beamed. "I've got some bikes too, but I don't really take them to school anymore. I could show you sometime if you like?"

"Maybe," I muttered, and this time when I said maybe I didn't mean 'no' like I normally did; I really did mean maybe. "So you got a name for her?"

"Who?"

"Your truck of course."

"Oh yeah…"

"Well what is it?" He mumbled something. "You've got to speak up Embry; I can't hear you."

"Audrey," he repeated.

I tried not to laugh, really I did, but Audrey the Truck was just such a great name especially when its owner was a guy who looked like he would "grind your bones to make his bread," that I couldn't control myself. I burst into squeals of laughter. I could see Embry looking at me in surprise and he started laughing along with me.

"That's a great name for a truck! I love it," I said through my laughter. "Why Audrey though?"

"I don't really know. It just was perfect for it."

"It is perfect for it."

"Jake and Quil teased me about it for ages though."

"They are just jealous. Who's Jake? I haven't met him have I?"

Sadness flitted across Embry's face. "No you haven't Angelina. He was one of my best mates along with Quil, but he left a few months back. He comes back occasionally because his dad and sister still live here, but I don't see him as much as I would like to. We were like brothers."

He fell silent and I felt guilty for bringing Jake up. If I was normal I would have hugged Embry, but I didn't. I just stayed completely still, feeling awkward and in pain for not being able to comfort him.

"Why did he leave?" I asked.

"He fell in love."

"Aww, well at least he's happy wherever he is."

"I guess so."

We fell into silence again.

"Angelina, are you coming to the bonfire Saturday?" Embry suddenly asked.

I was stunned by the sudden change of subject, but happy to answer. "Yeah Sam mentioned something about a bonfire. Apparently it happens regularly?"

"Yeah basically a load of us just go to the beach and tell a load of stories and eat a load of junk. I know I'm hardly selling it, but it is a laugh."

"I'll probably come Embry," I muttered. "Sam's all "you can't piss on hospitality" at the moment."

Embry looked at me frowning. "Did you just use a quote from _Troll 2_?"

"Perhaps."

He laughed as we pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Embry. Are you coming in?"

"I can't Angelina," he said. I was surprised to find myself disappointed. "Do you want me to take you to school tomorrow morning?"

I hesitated.

"You don't have to," he said quickly. "I'll be giving Quil and Seth a ride too so I just thought…"

"Okay," I said before I had time to over-analyze everything. "Okay, that'd be great."

Once again I left Embry smiling like a maniac and, as I entered the house, I was smiling like one too.


	8. Chapter 8: Ring of Roses

**A/N: Wow, over 30 reviews. Thank you, you guys are the best. This chapter was written whilst listening to the '**_**Queen of the Damned'**_**soundtrack, and strongly inspired by Drusilla from '**_**Buffy'**_** (hence the doll's name).

* * *

**

Chapter Eight – Ring of Roses

Embry's POV

What was it with Leeches and ruining my day?

Last night they had completely shattered all my happiness when Sam told me that Angelina came home smelling of one. When he had told me that I went numb. I couldn't breath, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. A Leech, a monster had been near my Angel, and one of the Famous Four Sam said. He didn't know which one; he just knew it was one of those four.

I didn't care that I was standing in the middle of Sam and Emily's house and that Angelina, her sister, and Emily were only upstairs; I couldn't control it; I just had exploded right there in Sam's living room and ran towards the woods, howling, growling and hunting that bloodsucker who had been too close to my mate. That calm, placid Embry was suddenly taken over by the wolf inside, and for hours I had searched for those four vampires. I had run until I was near to collapsing and until my paws bleed; I had run until I couldn't hear Sam anymore, and the fire inside me and my love for Angelina were the only things around me. I fell away into nothing until the logic in me overpowered the primal part of me, and I realized that running was stupid when you had no destination. Finally I trudged back to Sam's and watched over my Angel as she slept – a scary, obsessive moment, something Cullen would do, but I had to make sure that she was okay.

I had stayed that night, sleeping uneasily on the sofa, and had left Sam's before she woke up. We had all decided that Angelina had accidently come into contact with a leech, and the smell on her was so faint that she could have just passed it whilst walking down the street. That had calmed me down and her closeness to me at school today, her laughter in my car and her becoming more relaxed with me made me even happier. She even agreed to let me take her to school, which pleased me so much that I had to stop myself doing a happy jig.

But then tonight the Leeches had come again and this time we could smell blood.

Under the moonlight we ran, none of us thinking about anything apart from Sam and his instructions. I tried not to think of Angelina, but she was the focus of my being and it was hard not to let my thoughts drift naturally back to her. I wasn't the only guy having this problem; all the other guys with imprints were trying not to think of their other halves too, because we all knew that if we thought of our imprintees we would get distracted, careless and would whine for home. And so on mass we focused on the high pitched laughter we could hear, coming from the middle of Forks wood. That laughter and sickly smell of leeches mixing violently with the rusty smell of blood drove us further.

We reached into a clearing of the woods and that's where we saw the massacre. Two twin little girls lay on the grass around them, holding each other's hands and with daises in their hair. They didn't look old enough to understand what death was, yet here they rested with their heads bashed together and the remnants of their blood soaking into their skin. They were naked, they were covered in blood and they were only six years old. They looked so angelic like two angels who had stumbled into Hell, and skipping around them, her hair wild and her laughter twisted, was their devil, their murderer - the red-haired vampire.

She was thin and short, the red-haired vampire, and she had the body of a child, but her face told us she was at least twenty. She was wearing a white dress which contrasted to her bright red hair and the blood on her hands and lips. Her arms were up in the air and she was twirling around, running her bloodstained hands over her face and body, and seducing herself in her ecstasy. She was singing to a broken doll in her hands. It sounded like a funeral song, but then I recognized the words from the nursery rhyme I used to hear in the playground, sung by little girls who still a soul.

"_Ring a-ring o'roses,_

_A pocketful of posies._

_a-tishoo! a-tishoo!_

_We all fall down."_

She sung in that cruel melodic voice of hers as though nothing had happened. We all growled. She turned round, her eyes full of madness and blood.

"Ooh look who it is Drusilla," she said speaking to her doll. "It's some doggies. What noise do doggies make now Drusilla?" She put the doll to her ear like it was speaking to her. "That's right, they go woof! And what noise do doggies make after mamma has played with them?" She put the doll to her ear. "Very good Drusilla, they don't make any noise at all."

She smiled at us. "My baby knows a lot," she said to us. "She knows that mamma is always right and to always listen to her mamma. But these babies didn't," she said pointing to the two dead girls; I felt sick just looking at those girls.

"These babies didn't listen to mamma. They wouldn't listen to mamma. They didn't want to play my game; they didn't want to play with me. They wouldn't shut UP!" she screamed, and the last birds in the trees screeched out of their branches in alarm. Frantically she began to pull out chunks of her doll's head. "So mamma taught them a lesson. They won't disobey again will they Drusilla?" She giggled.

She then started to sing again, a nursery rhyme not one of us knew.

"_My mother said I never should_

_Play with gypsies in the wood._

_When I did, she would say_

_You naughty girl to disobey:_

_Your hair won't grow, your shoes won't shine_

_You naughty girl, you shan't be mine!"_

We were all snarling, ready to tear this bitch to pieces. She just needed to run, once she ran that would be it. But Leah couldn't wait. That someone had done this to children went against every maternal instinct Leah had, and before any of us could control or restrain Leah she launched at the leech.

Still twirling on the spot the leech didn't see Leah until it was too late and with a huge rip her hand was torn from her body. It went flying through the air and the leech screamed in pain.

Leah continued to snarl at her and we moved closer in. The Leech wasn't looking at us though. She was staring transfixed at the spot where her hand had been.

"How am I to dance without a hand?" she asked Leah slowly. "How is my betrothed going to put a ring on me now? You really are a troublesome doggy." She spoke like she was in a trance and I could feel my hair standing on end. "Doggies are evil and doggies like you need to be punished."

She cackled. The leech then took a deep breath and pointed her one remaining hand at Leah. Leah's eyes widened and she began to cough, then choke. We could feel her struggling for breath and we all leapt to attack the leech. With a bang we found ourselves knocked back by a gust of wind and no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't get to the Leech or Leah. Leah was now losing consciousness, twisting and turning on the floor. Her thoughts were becoming foggy, incoherent. Seth was whimpering and we were all roaring with rage. Leah was dying in front of our eyes and there was nothing we could do.

We suddenly saw a shadow high in the trees and with a gently thud a man landed elegantly next to the leech. He glanced at us.

"Cordelia stop," said the new vampire.

"Sebby!" she cried. "Sebby look what I've got; I've got a naughty doggy. Look, watch it die."

We all roared whilst the red-haired vampire (Cordelia he had called her) looked with sick interest and delight at Leah's dying form.

"I can see Cordelia," the male vampire said calmly. "But stop now."

"But why Sebby? The doggy was naughty to me Sebby and I'm punishing it. It took my hand." She showed him the bloody stump. "And I was a very good girl and hadn't done anything wrong."

"I know Cordelia, I know you are a very good girl," he soothed stroking her hair. "But I think doggy has learnt its lesson now. Let the dog go."

"I don't want to," the red-head sulked. "I'm having fun."

"For me Cordelia?"

She looked at him. "I want a kiss first," she pouted.

The male leech bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue finding hers over and over again. She giggled.

"Thank-you Sebby," the female leech Cordelia said, and with a final look at Leah she let did a small movement of her hand and Leah stopped writhing in pain.

Her heart rate steadied and she began to breathe normally. Seth ran over to her as she took in great gulps of breath. We tried again to attack the vampires, but again we were knocked back by a sudden gust of wind.

"Let us get your hand Cordelia," the male vampire said.

The hand was still moving like a spider across the floor, jumping and scratching, but the male vampire just picked it up and pressed it against the stump. The wound immediately began to heal and soon the female Cordelia had her hand back. She touched it over and over again and made the male vampire "kiss it better."

Whilst he kissed it, the male leech looked at us and in particular me. For one moment his eyes didn't leave mine and I could see his upper lip curl up in a snarl. I growled, loud. He then broke his gaze and turned to Cordelia.

"Cordelia you have been playing games," he said signaling to the two girl corpses.

"Drusilla wanted some sisters and I wanted some playmates, but they didn't like my games much," she sniggered.

"Cordelia…"

"Sebby I want to go home. Take me home Sebby," she said, draping herself over him.

With a sigh he picked her up. She waved goodbye to us and we all growled. Then they were gone. We ran after them, the thing which was protecting them having been let down, but it was too late they were gone again.

We walked towards the two little girls with their blood mattered hair. We could hear Leah crying.

'_Who, who…would do this?'_she stumbled.

Seth nestled into her and she cried into him. Sam also moved towards her to comfort her.

'_Embry,'_Sam said, _'that male vampire was the one who left his scent on Angelina.'_

I remembered the way he had stared at me, snarled at me, and I chill went through me. It could have just been my paranoia and imagination, but in that moment I knew that that French vampire wanted Angelina.


	9. Chapter 9: Guilt

**A/N: This chapter is a bit melancholic, but after what happened I think it's understandle. Don't worry though, the next chapter won't be as angsty...hopefully.**

**A HUGE thank-you to **Jacob Paul Lover 2008** and **XoPoisonMinxoX** for all their help the other day. I am now sending you your own member of the Wolf Pack; just let me know who you want. Thanks for the help.**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Guilt

Embry's POV

We stayed with the two little girls until the police came. Sam had called Charlie from the nearest pay phone and both he and Jared met Charlie as he came out of the patrol car; the rest of us stayed in wolf form around the area just in case the vampires came back. Leah had been so shaken up by what had happened, physically and mentally, that Seth had taken her home to Sue; and although we all wanted to be at home with our imprints and families, and although we all felt sick, our anger and our duty made us stay and made us determined to seek revenge.

How the fuck did something like this happen? We were supposed to protect the people here. That was the whole reason we were wolves: to protect. We were supposed to stop the leeches, kill the leeches, but two little girls had died tonight and it was entirely our fault. We had been too slow, too unprepared and now two little girls were dead because of us. I howled.

In some ways it was a good thing Bella had told Charlie all about vampires, wolfs and all the other mythical crap that seemed to circle around this boring town (I mean what was it with Forks and the occult?!) At least now Charlie knew what we were and he saw us as Protectors and wolves, and not as some wanna-be-hard La Push gang who fancied themselves the 21st century Spartans. He knew what we were up against and we could tell him about the vampire attack without him becoming too concerned about our mental state. I don't think the truth did him much good that night though, because when Sam told him what really happened he looked like he was going to faint.

Charlie was a strong man – having a daughter who was a member of the undead you would have to have a little bit of strength - but when he heard what Sam said and saw those two little girls I thought he was going to faint. He went pale and swayed on his feet slightly. He then steadied himself and a look of determination replaced the repulsion on his face; Jake had once said that Bella was stubborn and I guess she had inherited that stubbornness from her dad, because he know looked like he wouldn't rest until the killers were caught.

Nothing like this had ever happened in Forks and so we knew that the whole town wouldn't rest until the killers were brought to justice. They would never know that we would be the ones bringing about justice, and they would never know that we were really to blame for those two girls dying. The whole pack knew that those girls, Cora and Olive, would haunt us for the rest of our lives.

We lost all track of time standing there and not one of us said anything, but after the bodies had been taken by the police car, the area sealed off and the last policeman left, we all trudged away to Sam's. Many of the wolves took detours on the way, checking on their imprints, but we all regrouped in Sam's living room at two o'clock in the morning.

Emily was still awake when we got home and she just had to look at Sam to know that something bad had happened. He held onto her tightly and whispered to her the events of that night. She muffled a scream and clutched onto Sam. They comforted each other and I longed to be comforted by Angelina. Walking past the couple I walked upstairs to her bedroom and stood awkwardly in her doorway.

Just like last night her bedside lamp was on (Sam said she hated the dark) and it cast a light over her. She was fast asleep in her room, the blankets tucked snugly around her creating a nest, and she was breathing softly. Her heartbeat was steady and I breathed a sigh of relief; she was okay. In the crook of her arm was a well-worn teddy bear who looked like he had been hugged a lot over the years and she was mumbling gently to herself. I caught the words 'bow,' 'empty,' and 'hairy' and I felt a smile on my lips. It felt wrong to smile after what had happened so I stopped myself. It was just so tempting though to curl up next to her and to just forget. But I couldn't. Even if she would let me, I couldn't. After what happened I felt dirty, tainted and unworthy. She was so pure and innocent and perfect, and I had blood on my hands. I was afraid that if I touched her she would be spoilt.

I grimaced and hurried out the room.

Downstairs I found Emily sobbing quietly, one hand on her stomach. She refused to leave the room though and no-one asked her to; Emily was part of the pack and knew everything what went on. She was the pack mom. A proper wolf girl. She sat on the right of Sam. Opposite on the sofa sat Paul and Brady, Paul looking furious and Brady looking shocked. Collin was on the chair, pale and shaking. Quil and Jared came through the front door and Seth followed slowly behind and closed the door. I took a seat next to Quil. The rest of the Pack where patrolling.

It was one of those rare moments in the Pack where everyone is quiet. Despite our size we were only boys and what had happened, the deaths and our own guilt, left us stunned. Finally it was Paul who broke the silence and I think everyone was grateful for that.

"What we gonna do Sam? We can't just let these bastards keep getting away with this!"

"I know that Paul," Sam said. "I saw what happened, I know what they did."

"Then what we going to do?!" Paul shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Sam hissed. "There's no point in shouting."

"Why not!"

"Shouting doesn't change anything Paul! No back down," Sam said in his Alpha voice. Paul glared at Sam, but settled down.

"Kim's pregnant," Jared said quietly. "I'm not having my baby born with those leeches around."

"Claire's the same age as those little girls," Quil said whimpering.

I patted his arm whilst my own mind focused on Angelina. Once again we were silent.

"Why are they here?" Seth asked his voice raspy.

"I don't know Seth, but I think it's something to do with the Cullens."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was here that the battle with the Volturi took place. It was here that the half-human, half-vampire spawn was born." Seth glared at Sam when he called Renesmee a spawn. "And it's here where the shape shifters are. I think it's a huge deal for these leeches."

"They won't come here though, will they Sam?" Emily asked nervously.

"They know nothing about the border, but they appear to stay away from La Push because of the...ahem...smell."

"Finally Seth your lack of hygiene comes in handy," Quil said punching Seth in the arm, and relieving some of the tension with a few sniggers.

"Why those little girls Sam? Why did that thing attack those girls?" Emily asked.

"Because it's a monster," Sam answered simply.

"But the Cullens-"

"Vampires are demons. They have no soul, no conscience. The Cullens were freaks, but they will turn back to blood soon enough. It's who they are."

Seth huffed but didn't say anything.

"What was it that leech did to Leah?" I asked.

"Something happened to Leah?" Emily looked at us alarmed. She still loved Leah even with their past and Leah still loved Emily although she would never admit to such a thing.

"The girl leech choked the breath out of her," Seth answered. "She said it was like rocks were being placed on her chest and that someone was strangling her. She couldn't breathe."

"Fantastic so these four leeches have powers," Brady said.

"And that male leech…he stopped us from getting near her just like Bella can."

I growled at the mention of the male leech. Sam looked at me.

"It's okay Embry. Angelina's safe."

"But he was the one who had been near her," I growled, trembling slightly. I gripped the arms of the chair to control myself.

"She could have just knocked into him," Quil said trying to reassure me.

"He looked at me," I said. "He looked at me like he knew I had imprinted on Angelina."

"Don't be ridiculous," Quil said.

"You saw the way he looked at me. He snarled at me! Why would he snarl at me if he didn't know?"

"Embry," Sam said calmly, "I don't think that male vampire has any interest in Angelina."

I wanted to say something more, but I stopped myself. Maybe I was just being paranoid and over-protective. Maybe he really didn't snarl at me. But something inside me was telling me that I was right and that the vampire wanted Angelina. And as the meeting carried on, Sam enforcing a new system, I stayed silent thinking of Angelina and what I could do to protect her.

Finally Sam let everyone go home to try and get a peaceful sleep (like that would ever happen) and it was just Sam, Emily and me in the living room. Emily wrapped her arms tiredly around Sam's waist and he put his arm around her and began walking upstairs with her.

"Embry you staying here tonight?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yes," I said.

My mom would kill me for not being home again tonight, but I needed to be near Angelina. I felt so guilty for leaving my mom especially with all what happened and I hated myself for abandoning her – but Angelina was my imprint. I was only here for my soul-mate. Mom would never know about imprinting or about what I really was, but hopefully one day she would see Angelina and me together and see how much we needed each other. One day.

"You know where the blankets are and you know you have to be out by the time she wakes up."

I nodded.

That night I didn't sleep, because every time I closed my eyes I saw the bodies of those girls. Their matted blonde hair, the bleeding bodies, their hollow eyes... They haunted me.

I think it was around half four when I couldn't take it any more and I sneaked upstairs and into Angelina's room, looking for solace.

I really needed to stop doing this. Watching an innocent girl sleep really wasn't a healthy and I doubt legal thing to do. But I couldn't help myself.

She had turned in her sleep since I left her last so her hair spread out on the pillow and before I could control myself I was reaching for her hair. My fingers trembled, my heartbeat increased and my skin got hotter than usual. With a deep breath I reached out and touched her hair. I had never touched a girl's hair before, I had never been this close with a girl before, but here I was with Angelina and it was just amazing.

Her hair was softer than I imagined and as imaginative as I was and after all those sci-fi books I've read, the only way I could describe her hair was it being like silk – original I know. I was scared she would wake up at my touch but she kept on sleeping, her breathing regular and light.

Feeling braver I dared myself to go further. I touched the top of her head and stroked all of her hair. She didn't move and I stroked it again. And again. My Angelina sighed in her sleep and I reluctantly removed my hands from her.

But just that tiny touch had been enough to calm me. It was literally like a great weight was lifted the moment I touched her and felt that she was real, that she wasn't a dream. I almost buckled under the relief she gave me. That she could make me feel this way and not even know astonished me, and I wondered how long it would be until she noticed me.


	10. Chapter 10: If These Walls Could Talk

**A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter. After reading the infamous 'My Immortal' fanfic (the worst fanfiction ever) I am now paranoid that my work is like said fanfiction. Ahh! If it is then you have my permission to cut my hands off to stop me from typing.

* * *

**

Chapter Ten – If These Walls Could Talk

My sister Ariel had this rather scary talent of making people fall in love with her the moment they met her. Not only was she too adorable for her own good but she was also the sweetest little girl you could ever meet – and no I'm not just saying that because I'm her sister. She was always popular wherever she went, and so I wasn't surprised when she received an invitation to a 6-year-old's birthday party a month after we arrived in La Push.

The birthday girl was Coco Robinson and she was Ariel's "bestest friend in the whole entire world."

Don't get me wrong I was happy that Ariel had made friends so easily and was adapting to life in La Push, but I always worried the moment she wandered too far away from me. It wasn't just the fear of dad suddenly turning up and taking her away, but the new worry of something happening to Ariel like what had happened to those two sisters up in Forks.

I shivered as I remembered that day.

Embry had been the one who told me what happened up in Forks, although I could tell he would rather I didn't know anything; sometimes I think that boy would rather I live in ignorance.

Just like he had promised the day he dropped me off at Sam's after my first day at school, Embry had been there the next morning to collect me with Quil and Seth already in the truck, but as soon as I got in I knew something was up. Everyone was quiet and everyone was tense. Embry did smile at me but there was regret in his eyes, like he had wronged me in some way and didn't know how to atone for it.

We were halfway to school and sitting in the most uncomfortable silence when I couldn't take it any more. I asked them what happened. It was like pulling teeth, but they eventually told me that two little girls had been killed up in Forks woods and that the murderer was still out there.

I immediately had thought of Ariel and had demanded to be taken home, but Embry had said that her school was closed and that she had Emily and Sam to look out her. I still wanted to see her, but the confidence in Embry's eyes reassured me that everything would be okay. I believed in what he said so stayed in that unhappy truck until we arrived at school.

School that day had been full of gossip and tears and shock. I had never seen anything like it. Everyone was shaken up by what had happened and it only got worse as more details were released. They had cracked skulls. They were naked. The murderer was probably a woman.

A dark cloud had hovered around La Push for the better part of the week with people not going out of their houses except to work and school. Suspicion and protection was everywhere, and it was only now, nearly three weeks on, that people were getting back to some sort of normality.

I mean Sam had let me out of the house…alone!

Since what had happened he had insisted that Ariel and I come straight home after school, and when I reminded him that I had work he and Embry became my own personal chauffeurs (again I wondered why Embry so willingly and happily took on this position). Sam had been crazy-obsessive with making sure I was in before dark; not a big problem for me as I hated being outside in the dark, but when he frowned at you for going to work and grumbled at you when you said that you are going to go to Port Angeles with your friends, his militant ways start to be a right drag.

But finally I was allowed to walk out in La Push alone and I had that wonderful feeling of a prisoner finally being released from its cage. Ariel skipped along the road and I bounced along after her, both of us laughing and saying the silliest things; when I was with Ariel I got away with saying silly things.

We were nearly at Coco's house when Ariel grabbed my hand with a solemn expression on her face.

"GiGi, papa isn't coming to get us is he?" Ariel asked suddenly.

I stopped walking. Since we arrived here Ariel hadn't mentioned dad once. I had thought that she was enjoying being doted on by Emily and Sam and that she had forgot about dad. Wishful thinking. Dad wasn't that easy to forget. Most nights Ariel still crept into my bed to sleep.

I sighed and kneeled in front of her.

"Why do you say that, Ariel?"

"Because I don't want him to get us. I like it here. I like Emily and I like Sam and I like my school and I like the dog Humphrey. I don't want to go home. Please don't make me GiGi," she whispered.

"Of course I'm not going to take you home. This is our home!"

"Really?"

"Really, really. Ariel, dad isn't going to come back.

"How do you know?"

"Well I don't know for definite, but I do know that Sam won't let us go back."

"But what if papa makes him give us back? I don't want to go back GiGi. He hurts." She rubbed her arm.

"It won't ever hurt again Ari. Even if dad comes back and even if he tries to take us home, I won't let him take you. I won't let him hurt you again Ariel. You won't ever go back home with dad. I promise."

She looked into my eyes and hugged me.

"Come on now sweetie, you've got a party to go to."

The rest of the walk was in silence and I was strongly considering taking Ariel home, but as soon as we stepped onto the Robinson's property Ariel became excited and back to her old self. She ran up to Coco and the girls walked off hand in hand, jumping up and down in delight. I briefly spoke to Coco's mom and gave her the birthday present before I waved Ariel goodbye, who was now showing her group of friends how to do a handstand, and set off.

With this new freedom of mine I was planning on going to the library and I set off in the direction of it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know what road I had turned to walk down until it was too late.

When we arrived back in La Push I had promised myself not to walk down this road. I had always believed that the memories would come screaming back to me and as I stood on the path, opposite my old house, they all did…

I remembered hiding under the porch stairs from my dad. The window which used to belong to my room I would sit at and wish I could fly away from my home and my father. And the shed at the back of the house was where dad would lock me for hours until I couldn't scream anymore; that shed is why I'm so afraid of the dark.

Of course there were good memories too. I remembered sitting up in the big oak tree at the side of the house and pretending I was a faerie who spoke to the birds. On summer days I remembered making daisy chains with my mom and drinking pink lemonade. And in the living room was where mom and I would hold our own little dance parties.

Even though my childhood had been filled with fear and violence, my mom had always been there to try and make it better. She never shouted at me or made me feel stupid. She would always listen to me and made me feel like what I said was actually important. Whenever I needed her she would scoop me up in her arms and tell me thousands of fairytales to try and make me feel better. Our house was brightly decorated and all her beautiful drawings were on the shelves and walls. Dad spent most of our money, but mom always made sure I had a present to open and every year she would give me a beautifully bound notebook filled with her own stories and illustrations. Mom had always been creative, but the longer she was with dad the darker her stories became. She started crying and grew thinner and thinner. I would become so worried about her, but she would always smile and make me forget my worries.

For so long I had resented my mom for leaving Ariel and I, and although I doubted I could ever truly forgive her for abandoning us, as I stood outside my own house, the sounds of laughter and tears coming back to me, a peace came over me. In that moment I understood why mom had to leave and what she had suffered for so long.

Standing there on the sidewalk silent tears started to leave traces down my cheeks.

Who lived in this house now I didn't know nor did I want to. Despite the bad memories this house would always be mine.

I had run from my old life here ever since we arrived, not wanting to think of dad and mom and my childhood, but suddenly I realized that running wouldn't do anything. I had to face my past and accept it for what it was. It wasn't a great childhood and no child should have to live it, but to be so self-piteous as I suspected I was at times was not a way to live. I was being held back by my bitterness. If only I was to accept and forgive perhaps I could move on.

A woman's silhouette passed across the window and I made a promise to myself that regardless of the pain or difficulty I would move on with my life. I would cut the strings which held me back and start walking my own way in this life.

***

On my way to the library I met Embry.

He was standing in a driveway washing a car. Embry, shirtless, water; I am sorry to admit that my inner fangirl took a hold and I just stopped and stared at him. I was still feeling shaken inside after seeing my house, but was feeling refreshed at my sudden realization at what I needed in life, and seeing Embry standing there, consumed in something which gave him such pure happiness, a spark inside me was lighted and I began to shine.

I think he felt someone looking at him because he spun round and, when he saw me, waved and beamed. I smiled back, such a broad smile that I think even he was taken aback, and I walked over to him.

"Hi Embry," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Angelina," he smiled. "What you doing here?" He dropped the sponge into the bucket of water and it splashed us. "Sorry," he said.

I laughed down at my soaking wet T-shirt. "It's okay Embry."

Looking at him I didn't want to take my eyes off of him. I never noticed before how beautiful his eyes were. It's hard to describe Embry's eyes they are that beautiful; not quite brown, more the colour of amber but too dark to be called amber either. There was a stillness about them as though Embry knew all the secrets to the world and he had found the meaning to life. He had rather heavy eyelids and his eyelashes were impossibly long, so much so that when he blinked they fell across his cheek. Whilst his eyelashes smoldered, his gaze was always gentle and kind. Just staring into his eyes you felt like you could tell him anything – everything, and he wouldn't judge you, only love you.

In those eyes I felt he knew who I was.

I smiled at him shyly.

"I've just come from dropping Ariel off at a party," I told him, "and was on my way to the library when I bumped into you. What you doing?"

I mentally slapped myself. It was obvious what he was doing – he was washing a car! He obviously saw me mentally slapping myself as he chuckled.

"I'm washing my mom's car Angelina."

"Ah so you live here?" I said signaling to the pretty little house we were standing outside.

"Yep. Mom and I have been living here for the past 5 years."

"Where did you live before?"

"On the other side of town. I prefer it here though."

"I don't b-b-blame you." I sneezed.

"Oh God Angelina," Embry said looking concerned, "you must be freezing in that wet T-shirt. Come inside and let me dry it for you."

If it was anybody else but Embry I would have run a mile as soon as that sentence was uttered, but even with the overall pervertness of what he had said (which I doubt Embry meant to do) I could tell that there was nothing sinister in Embry.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I said with a laugh.

"Only the beautiful ones."

I blushed. Nobody had ever called me beautiful before. Embry's cheeks reddened too. "Please Angelina; Sam will kill me if you come home a 5ft snowman because I got you so cold. My mom is inside; she'll take care of it for you."

I nodded. "Okay."

He smiled at me and we walked inside his house.

Most of the houses around here are small and Embry's house was no exception, but his house was immaculate. Clean surfaces everywhere, everything polished, vacuumed and in it's place. No clutter, no dust. I was afraid to even breathe in case I messed something up. I stayed on the doormat no knowing if I should take my shoes off or not. Embry barged inside and signaled for me to do the same.

"Come on Angelina," he said.

"Should I take my shoes off?" I asked.

"Don't be silly."

On the mantelpiece and on the coffee table I could see photos of Embry when he was little. I was dying to look at them, but he carried on walking through the house to the kitchen and I followed.

"Mom where are you?" he shouted.

"I'm out here baby. I'll be in a minute," yelled back a woman's voice from outside.

Embry and I were standing awkwardly in the kitchen when a tall, thin woman came in through the back door. I could tell straight away that she was Embry's mom. They had the same high cheekbones, the same lips, the same nose, forehead and chin. Although Embry was incredibly tall and muscular they had the same body shape - thin and tall. She came bustling in, carrying a basket full of washing, and didn't see me at first.

"Baby have you finished washing my car? I – oh." She had spotted me. "Who is this?"

I smiled shyly at her.

"Mom this is Angelina Gray," he said proudly. "Angelina this is my mom Carolyn Call," he said with equal pride.

"Very pleased to meet you Mrs. Call," I said.

"It's Miss," she corrected.

"Sorry. Very pleased to meet you, Miss. Call."

"You too, Angelina. So are you a friend of my Embry's?"

"Yep," I said; I saw Embry's smile grow when I said that.

"That's funny I haven't seen you before. Embry doesn't have many female friends so I would have noticed you," she said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Angelina just moved here," Embry explained.

"Well technically I moved back here," I said. "I used to live here but I moved when I was 10."

"I see. So how did you too meet?" Embry's mom asked.

I realized that Miss Call was one of those over-protective mothers who hated all girls who went near their precious sons. It didn't matter that Embry and I were only friends and that I had only come in to get a clean shirt. Suddenly I was a threat who needed to be disposed of. How did I know all this? Well because I knew that when I had my own son I too would turn into one of those scary, over-protective mothers who thought no girl was ever good enough for their sons.

"Well I'm Sam's cousin and we met because of Sam," I said.

"Sam?"

She was looking at me now as though I had just told her that Satan was my father.

"Um…yep…Sam."

"Sam Uley is your cousin?"

"Yes."

For a few terrifying seconds I though she would pick me up and throw me out the window, and if it wasn't for the basket of washing she was carrying I'm sure she would have done. She turned and started crashing about in the kitchen. I looked up at Embry who was looking at his mom in exasperation.

"Mom?"

"What is it Embry?" she snapped.

"Can you wash Angelina's shirt?"

She turned round. "Excuse me?"

"Can you wash Angelina's shirt. I splashed it with the dirty water and now…"

He pointed to my wet shirt.

"It's okay," I whispered. "I can get it clean at home."

I wanted nothing more than to be away from this intimidating woman.

"No it's fine. Mom please."

"Don't give me that look Embry," she muttered. "Fine Angelina, take your shirt off and I'll throw it in with this wash."

"You don't have to," I began.

"No Embry got it wet; I'll clean it for you. Have you got a top underneath it?"

"Just a strappy one."

She held out her hand for it and I started to unbutton it. I slid my top down my arms and passed it to her. She was looking at me with an open mouth in disbelief. I raised my eyebrow at her only to notice that Embry was trembling beside me. For one awful second I thought I had forgotten to put my T-shirt on underneath my top and that I was standing in some strange woman's kitchen in just my bra, but then I realized I was still wearing a T-shirt and that the reason Embry and his mother were staring were because of the scars along my arms.

I had been so at ease with Embry, felt so normal, even with Miss Call and her wanting-to-kill-me looks that I had forgotten all about them!

I wanted tried in vain to cover them up. Miss Call turned her head.

"Embry go get one of my shirts for Angelina to wear until hers is ready," she said.

Embry didn't move. He just kept on staring at my arms and he was shaking violently beside me.

"Embry," Miss Call snapped. "Go and get her a shirt."

Embry looked at his mom, then at my arms and then he turned on his heel and stormed upstairs. Miss Call took my shirt and put in the washing machine.

"Who gave you those bruises Angelina?" she asked with her back to me.

"No-one. It doesn't matter," I said not really wanting to talk about this with Embry's mom.

"Angelina, who gave you those bruises?" she demanded.

"My father," I muttered.

"Is that why you came back here? To get away from him?"

"He hit my sister," I simply said.

Miss Call nodded and stood up. "Is that why you're staying with Sam?"

I nodded.

"So Josh was your uncle?"

I was taken aback that she knew my uncle and that she called by the name only his friends had 'permission' too. I didn't say anything though; maybe she was friendly with my Uncle Josh although for the life of me I couldn't see why an obviously intelligent woman like Miss Call would want to be friends with him.

"Only by marriage. Sam's mom and my mom were sisters. Uncle Josh was dad's best friend."

She nodded.

"Does your father know where you are?"

"I don't think so."

"What about your mother?"

"She's gone."

Miss Call looked at me and her gaze softened. Her eyes were still hard and alert (so unlike Embry's) and I could tell that she had a difficult life by the defensive stance she was taking. But looking at me it was like she understood what I was going through, and as long as I didn't get her son into trouble she would leave me alone…at least that's what I thought.

"Do you want a drink Angelina?" she asked.

"No thank-you, I've got to go to the library soon."

"I'll probably go with her," Embry said, and I turned to find him standing in the doorway holding his mom's jumper. He held it out to me and I hastily put it on. It was a little tight around the bust, Miss Call being smaller than me, but it had nice long sleeves and that was very good indeed. He seemed calmer but kept on looking at me as though I was made of glass and was going to break at any moment. "Is it okay if I go with you?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"When you get back your shirt should be done," Miss Call said. "Embry don't be back too late. I'm cooking tonight. No later than seven."

"Okay Mom," he said, kissing her goodbye.

"Thanks for the top Miss Call," I said.

"It's okay Angelina."

Following Embry out of his house I noticed a photograph near the phone of a small Embry in his mother's arms. His front tooth was missing and he was smiling up at the camera. His mom was laughing at him and holding him to her chest tightly.

There was no man in the photo. No father.

The sun shone on me and Embry as we set off walking in the direction of the library, away from my old house and his. Just the two of us.


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares and Musicals

**A/N: Wow over 50 reviews! I feel so loved. Thank you!**

**I wish I could answer the questions aiw**** and anna**** asked, but I'm afraid to give too much away. I'm not the subtlest of creatures.**

**The novel 'Brighton Rock' is mentioned in this chapter and I advice anyone who hasn't read it to read it. It's great!**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit sentimental, but imprinting has always fascinated me. I hope you like it all the same.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Nightmares and Musicals

Embry was waiting for me at the end of his front yard as I closed his front door. I smiled at Embry and although he smiled back there was something distracted about his smile. Something was causing him distress and we hadn't been walking long when he voiced his worry to me.

"Did _he_ give you those marks Angelina?" Embry asked.

He snarled the word 'he' and I looked up at him. He had never once asked me or talked about my father or why I had come to La Push. Nobody did and I suspect Sam had told them not to. It was out of politeness for Ariel and I, respect for Sam and, in Embry's case, shyness to bring such a personal subject up. I didn't mind Embry asking, but I was surprised when he brought the subject up. After seeing those arms of mine I guess he couldn't hold his tongue or curiosity any more.

"Yes," I muttered. "Embry, did you just growl?"

He ignored me and carried on talking, clenching and unclenching his fists. It was obvious he didn't want to think about this and I could see how difficult he was finding talking about it, probably because it was quite a delicate conversation, and I admired him as he continued. Part of me wanted to talk about my dad with some-one and Embry had always been that some-one.

"Why did _he_ do it?"

"I can't exactly remember," I answered honestly. "He was annoyed about something and I took the brunt of that anger."

I tried to act indifferent, as though it was nothing, but my heart began to pound as I remembered those times. Embry took a step closer to me.

"What happened? How did he hurt you?"

"Embry…"

"Please Angelina. I need to know."

He had stopped walking and turned so he was in front of me. There was anger in his eyes, but also a deep sadness and unrest which hurt my heart, and in those eyes I understood that for his sake he did need to know. If he didn't his imagination would create such false horrors of what had happened to me.

It was weird but whenever I was with Embry an instinct took over me and I tried to do things which were best for him. I tried to control it as it wasn't normal to have such feelings (for me at least), but I let my instinct take over then. I sighed and told him the truth.

"Well most of the marks on my arms are bruises from where he grabbed me. A few are from when he punched me, and the scar…the scars are from when he would use his belt on me."

"He hit you with a belt?!"

"Sometimes," I said carrying on walking with Embry following me.

"Didn't your mom stop him?"

"She tried and most of the time he hit her instead, but when she left…well there wasn't really anything to help us. I certainly wasn't going to call social services."

"What about the police?"

"They would have put me and Ariel in care."

"You shouldn't have gone through that. I should have been there to…to…"

I blinked up at him. "What should have you done Embry? You didn't even know I existed. Embry?"

But Embry wasn't listening to me. He was shaking and for one horrible moment I thought he was having a fit.

"Embry what's the matter? Are you okay?"

I had never seen anyone as angry as Embry was in that moment. It scared me; not Embry but the level of anger and pain he was feeling. I didn't want him to be angry about what happened with my dad. He shouldn't dwell on things which happened in the past, a very hypocritical thought of mine seeing as I still dwelt on it. But Embry had no reason to dwell. It wasn't his past and if he was angry about what happened didn't he know that I was perfectly safe now? Surely that was some consolation.

But when I said his name again, he looked at me and ran in the opposite direction towards the woods.

"Embry!" I cried.

It was too late. One minute he was there, the next he was gone and I was left standing on the sidewalk in Miss. Call's shirt, my library card in my jeans pocket and the distant howling of a wolf in my ears.

Embry's POV

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

If you were to look up the word idiot in the dictionary there would be a picture of me. Also under the words masochistic and brain-dead you would find that same photo of me, grinning inanely up at the camera.

Argh why did I ask Angelina about her father-

No he wasn't a father!

Why did I ask her about that…man? That bastard? That son of a bitch?

I growled.

We had been having such a great time. Sure I had got her T-shirt wet…

'_Way to go Embry! Told you that you had it in you to be a disgusting old man,' _Jared joked.

'_Stay out of my head Jared,'_ I growled, running away from him and all the other thoughts of the Pack nearby; I didn't want anybody near me I was so angry and disappointed in myself; I had barely made it to the wood to phase; I had nearly exploded right there in front of Angelina. I had nearly hurt my imprint.

I whimpered and ran on until there was nobody but me in my head.

From the very first time I saw Angelina and saw that her beautiful face was covered in bruises I had wanted to kill the person who had hurt her. So many questions formed in my brain and whilst Sam was happy to answer them there were a few which only Angelina could only answer. Many nights I would just lye on my bed and when I wasn't thinking of our future together, I was tormented by that figure in Angelina's life: her father. It was a waking nightmare to know that the person who had hurt my soul-mate was still out there, living and happy and he could come and get her at any moment.

That wouldn't happen though! I would never let Angelina near him! I had to protect her!

But although I thought about her father and what had happened, I never asked her. I was conscious of every little detail when I was around her including myself. I was so aware of myself that it had taken me some practice to say anything intelligible when around her. She made me so nervous and I didn't want to upset her. It was only now that I was getting more comfortable with her and could see the delight in her face when she was near me; I could even hear her heartbeat pick up pace in excitement!

Still I didn't ask her and that was because I didn't trust myself. I had always been more in control of myself than any of the Pack, not including Sam of course, but whenever I was around Angelina the wolf in me came out. My primal instinct was to destroy everything that so much as looked at her funny (my other primal instinct was less pure and something I tried not to think about around Sam in case he decapitated me).

And so I didn't talk to her about her father and it broke my heart to ignore the fact that my Angel wanted to talk to someone. She never said anything and I doubt she knew it herself, but she needed someone to confide in. What she went through was something she couldn't live with by herself. Not speaking about it stunted her growth and made her the fractured little girl who was afraid to touch. It was down to me to fix her, but so far I had neglected to fix the main broken part of her: I had refused to even acknowledge her father. I knew that if I did I would get angry and I wouldn't be able to control it.

But seeing my Angelina standing in my kitchen with those purple marks and red scars along her beautiful arms, her vulnerability and shame clear in her face, I could stand it no longer. I had to know and before I knew what I was getting myself into, I had asked her.

She looked shocked, confused and finally relieved. She tried to diffuse what we were talking and tried to explain her father's actions, but I could see how much she was hurting and that just made me angrier. And then when she told me about her suffering in silence…when I started to picture her being beaten with a belt, bleeding and crying…

My shaking got out of control, worse than the first time since I phased. I would have exploded right there in front of her if it hadn't been for the sharp way she had said my name.

So I had run from her and now I was standing here in the forest having left my Angelina.

I hope she wasn't scared.

I wanted to return her and hold her and promise that everything would be okay, but I couldn't. I couldn't go back just yet, I was still too angry.

I had never been a short-tempered guy – I was no Paul! – but having an imprint changed everything. She was the sun and the moment a cloud darkened her light you became angry. It was more than true love; it was possession. Not possession of her, but possession of me. She had taken hold of me and now everything I did, everything I said, was to make her happy. Jake had once said that he didn't want to imprint, that imprinting made you a robot and you should grow to love someone; imprinting wasn't healthy and it certainly wasn't normal. I had sort of agreed him. I wanted to fall in love with a girl, I didn't want to imprint on a girl just because she was made for me. I wanted to fall in love not suddenly be in love.

But the actual act of imprinting was different.

The life I was living hadn't been right for me. It was an okay life and one which I would have been perfectly happy to live by, but when I saw Angelina she showed me the life I was supposed to lead. Like my own little Angel she had come down and showed me my fate, my destiny, my future – her.

It was like wandering through a dark forest, trying to find a path which would take you home. You were lost but you refused to admit it. You just kept on walking. You kept on stumbling in the dark. Then all of a sudden a figure made of lightness and stars appears. She showed me the way. She leads you along a different path, a happier path and you are no longer lost. She has saved you, she is your light, she is the reason you survive.

And God do I love her.

I never thought I could love someone as intensely as I do her. Every night I go to sleep dreaming of her, every morning I wake up wishing she was in my arms, and every day I love her more. Just when I think I couldn't love her anymore she does something or says something, or I just see her differently and my love for her expands. My entire being is running on my love for her. Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in this love. It seems fragile because it's so pure and true, but I know that I will love her for eternity; she is my eternity.

The intensity of my love scares me, but I know it would scare her more especially this early on. So even though I want to marry her and promise myself to her and her alone; even though I know she is all my future happiness, I cannot tell her such a thing. She would become scared and with good reason. I have to behave and be a friend. I have to wait. Good job I'm patient because I don't know how I would cope if I was impulsive as Seth.

Yes, imprinting had changed me but I was so glad it had. My life without Angelina would be hollow and impossible to live.

However there was the pain which came with imprinting. The first time I had left Angelina when I had stuttered a goodnight on the stairs and watched as her nose scrunched up in confusion (so cute!) I felt like I was being split in two and the good part of me was being left behind with her. Physically it was disorientating, but mentally it was worse; my imagination started to create such unbelievable horrors which didn't leave me until I saw her the next morning. It had become easier over time and I could block such imagery out, but it was still there and according to the others who had imprinted it didn't really go away.

Jared had said that it got worse when our imprintees were pregnant; Kim was six months gone now and Jared was a mess. Everyone had thought that Emily would be the first to be pregnant with a little wolf baby, but Kim had beaten her to it. When would Angelina and I have a baby of our own?

I shook my head. Way too soon Embry. You weren't ready, she wasn't ready, and you hadn't even touched hands! Not to mention my mom would go crazy if I became a father so early.

I sighed.

Mom had been typically protective when she met Angelina. She still saw me as her little baby she had to protect and hated, hated Sam for taking me from her. I hoped she knew me better, but apparently the only explanation for your teenage boy leaving the house in the middle of the night is because of drugs. I suppose drugs are a more likely explanation in her world than your son hunting vampires in his wolf form.

Poor mom, she tried so hard to protect me. She would never know what I was. Even if Sam let me tell her I wouldn't. I hated lying to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth. It was my turn to protect her and not introduce her to the terrors which surrounded La Push. If she knew I'm sure she would have packed me off to Vatican City and forced the Pope to do an exorcism on me – mom only thought in extremes. I had to stay silent and let her yell at me.

If she did know what I was and that Angelina was my imprint, I doubt she would have been more welcoming to her. Angelina wasn't good enough for me according to my mom. She didn't say anything, but I could tell that was what she was thinking.

Always so protective of me.

My head was beginning to clear and my thoughts became steady. I was getting calmer. A shiver still passed through my body whenever I thought of what Angelina had told me, but I could keep it a bay. The need to be with Angelina and see where she was, was more pressing and important and I focused on that.

Running back the way I came I heard the Pack's voices: Seth and Leah arguing about something, and Paul thinking about Rachel. They ignored me and, finding my jeans which I had managed to throw off me before I phased, I quickly got dressed.

Stepping out of the woods and trying to look normal as I walked back on the street. I followed the scent of buttercups and coffee (my Angel's scent) to the library. She had gone to the library after all. I was glad I hadn't upset her too much.

Walking in I ignored the stares I got. Disapproving stares from the librarian for not wearing a shirt, admiring stares from the schoolgirls studying there and jealous stares of the boys there. I ignored them and looked for Angelina. Fortunately the La Push library isn't too big and I found her, trying to reach for a book.

I smiled and walked over to her. I picked up the book she wanted and held it out to her. She turned and smiled when she saw me.

"Embry," she smiled. "You're okay?"

"Of course I am Angelina. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Where did you go?"

"I just…I was just angry and I had to get away," I said.

She looked down at her feet. "About what I told you about dad?" she said sadly.

"It's not your fault Angelina," I emphasized desperately. "It's just I get a bit Hulk when I'm angry."

"A bit "don't make me mad, you won't like me when I'm mad"," she quoted with a smile.

In my comic book nerdness I was happy she knew who the Hulk was.

"So if I hear about some green giant running around La Push I will know it's you," she joked. I laughed at the meaning she couldn't understand just yet.

"I'm sorry about leaving you though Angelina. But I'm here now," I said gesturing to all the books around me.

"Well I'm nearly done. I'll just be taking that one," she snatched the book I was holding out of my hands, "and I'll be off. Don't you want a book?"

"Not really."

"Then why did you come?"

"To be with you."

She blushed and I worried that I had been a bit too eager, but she smiled shyly up at me and my heart started to do flips around my body.

"Are you sure you don't want a book?" she asked me.

"Well why don't you pick one for me," I suggested.

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Um…okay what sort of books do you like?"

"Sci-fi and thrillers mostly."

"I haven't read much sci-fi, but I do know of a great thriller you'll love," Angelina cried, clapping her hands in delight.

She then hurried away to a shelf, her lips mumbling as she looked for the author. She soon bounced over to me book in hand and gave me the book.

"_Brighton Rock_," I read. "Written by Graham Greene. You read it?"

"Yep. It's very good. It's set in Brighton and is about a 17-year-old gang member called Pinkie who's killed a man, and how he tries to escape retribution. It's set in the 1930's too which is my favourite era ever. I just love the way Greene writes and I love the ending. You don't have to read it if you don't want to…but please do!"

I laughed at her and controlled the overpowering urge to kiss her. I had rarely seen her become so passionate about something and I reminded myself to talk about books often with her.

"Can you get it out on your card Angelina? I don't have mine and I don't think the librarian is my biggest fan at the moment what with me being shirtless."

She sighed. "Are you allergic to shirts or something?"

"Sort of."

"Fine, I'll take it out but you better find a shirt soon, because I was wondering…I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee with me afterwards?"

For one moment I thought I imagined what she said. Finally my wishing had become so strong that I was imagining things which didn't happen. But then I noticed my Angel's flushed cheeks and the nervousness and eagerness in her eyes, and I realized she had just asked me out for coffee. It didn't sound like much but to me if was everything. My imprint wanted to spend time with me!

I smiled.

"I can get a shirt," I said quickly. "You get those books and meet me outside and I'll be wearing a shirt."

(There was a shop opposite I could buy a plain T-shirt from.)

Angelina smiled.

"Excellent. I'll see you in a minute."

I nodded and started to walk away, but turned back to her suddenly.

"Angelina I will love to get coffee with you," I said; and even though it was a delayed reaction I could see the pure happiness in my Angel's dark eyes and I wanted to break into song.

Since I met Angelina I often thought I was living in a musical.


	12. Chapter 12: Just the Two of Us

**A/N: For some weird reason this chapter took me ages to write and it's just a chapter of fluffiness.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve – Just the Two of Us

I was so relieved when Embry found me in the library. When he had suddenly run away I had been worried that I had scared or upset him, maybe even offended him. Perhaps he didn't want to be burdened with what I was telling him and perhaps our friendship was ruined forever by confiding in him.

But then he had come back to me and the moment I saw him the twist in my stomach loosened and I felt tranquil again.

Watching Embry run from me, disappearing out of sight, I had felt a sudden pull inside me like a thread between Embry and I was being stretched and frayed by us being apart. This wasn't totally an alien feeling as whenever I watched Ariel disappear from my sight I felt this pull, but with Ariel it was different. She was my little sister, I was responsible for her, and the pull inside me came from my need to protect her. With Embry, in that moment by the woods, I just needed to be with him. I don't know if it was because of the sudden vulnerability I was feeling that came from talking about my dad or if it was something else.

I did know that over the past few weeks of being here in La Push I always wanted to be with Embry. I could be happy, I could be sad, I could be angry or loving; none of these emotions made any difference; I just wanted and thought about Embry. It was an incredibly bewildering concept for me, me who always avoided boys like they still carried cooties or something, but I was learning to just accept what I was feeling; I was learning to stop second guessing my thoughts and what everyone did. I had just asked him to go get coffee with me for frigs sake.

Asking Embry for coffee hadn't been a spur of the moment thing but something I had been contemplating for sometime. Even in bed before I fell asleep I would find myself imagining what an afternoon being with just Embry would be like. All I wanted was to be talk to Embry without any distractions or third parties; without embarrassed, rushed or dark conversations; just the two of us laughing about something nobody else understood; just being friends with Embry.

When he stood over me by the bookshelves apologizing for how quickly he left, I asked him. Part of me was worried that he would say no or that he would laugh at me; even worse was the fear he would suddenly become awkward around me. I was scared but in a brilliant way. Adrenaline was rushing through my body like I have never experienced before and it reached its climax when he said yes.

Yes! He said yes! I had wanted to laugh, squeal and do all those highly cliché girlish things. Fortunately I managed to control myself, act cool and calm and I just smiled.

He had left to go buy a shirt and I was quickly checking out the books, hoping the librarian would be faster as she lazily checked them out. Finally she stamped the last book and passed the pile of books back to me.

"I would be careful of that boy if I was you," the librarian said to me suddenly.

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The boy you're with. Carolyn Call's son."

"What Embry?"

"Yes him, be careful."

"Why what do you expect him to do?" I asked confrontationally.

"I am just warning you young lady," she said nudging her glasses up her nose. "There are rumors-"

"Rumors I'm not stupid enough to believe," I retorted.

"There's no need to take that tone with me," she warned. "I was only trying to help."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…Embry would never hurt me and I'm sorry but you don't know what you're talking about."

She studied me and then nodded, smirking knowingly to herself.

"What?" I asked wanting to know what was so funny.

"Nothing."

"No, something is amusing you."

She chuckled. ""_Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence"_," she quoted to me.

I gasped. "Are you suggesting that Embry and I…we're….we're…"

"Love is blind."

I huffed, pouted and flounced out of the library, sulking back to the table to pick up my forgotten the library books before exiting the library for good.

How dare she imply that Embry and I were dating! Sure Embry was mouth watering hot and funny and smart and kind and considerate and generous, and everything I have ever dreamed about in my Prince Charming, but we weren't together-together. We were just friends. We would only ever be friends. I didn't like Embry like that and I certainly didn't want a boyfriend. I wasn't ready for a boyfriend. I had taken me an age to even feel comfortable with Embry. I had even asked Embry out for coffee but that didn't mean this was a date! A boy and a girl could just be friends – why was that so hard to understand? Mercy and Paige and even Ariel, had started to giggle about Embry being my boyfriend, but I tried my best to ignore them. I didn't want anyone to ruin what I had with Embry. I had never had a friendship like this with anyone before, where I could be myself with, where I could laugh and do normal teenage things; and nobody had the right to ruin this for me! I wouldn't let them.

As I walked down the steps down I thought about what the librarian said. She had looked a fairly intelligent woman, someone who didn't listen to idle gossip, but even she seemed to discriminate due to stupid rumors. I wasn't so self-involved that I hadn't failed notice the gossip which surrounded Sam and his friends, Embry included. Mercy had told me all about it, oblivious to any frustration it would give me hearing how everyone treated Sam and Embry (and the rest of the boys) as though they were criminals. However I was glad that Mercy had told me everything as I now knew what they had to face everyday and why people at school had looked at me in fear when, on the first day, I had told them that I was Sam's cousin. The word 'gang' had been used a lot; and whilst I could see why people, at a distance, would mistake Sam and his friends as a gang because there was a closeness, a brotherhood to them that nobody would dare intrude on, and the general appearance of them warned of something intimidating; but in reality they were all so kind and sweet.

Jared was honorable and funny and completely devoted to his pregnant fiancée Kim.

Seth was innocent and just adorable. How could someone think that cute little Seth (although he was far from little) was dangerous?

Sam was protective and fair, like a big brother.

Even I found Paul scary at first, but just seeing him with his girlfriend Rachel you could tell that he was a total softie at heart.

And Embry…Embry was just Embry. He was too shy, too gentle, and too perfect to hurt a fly. He was a gentle giant.

That woman knew nothing. All the people around here knew nothing about who these boys really were and it annoyed me that they held their prejudices.

I stood outside the shop where Embry was buying his shirt and I saw Embry's figure. I wondered why nobody else thought he was incredible. He really was just an incredible guy. All the dreams I used to have of my Prince Charming, all the traits I had always admired seemed to be embodied in Embry. Only that man Sébastien (who I had only seen that one day at work when I thought he was dead) had intrigued me as much as Embry intrigued me, and with Sébastien it was a dark and unwilling intrigue; Embry was a beautiful mystery and I actually liked how enigmatic he appeared to me. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to talk nonsense with him. I just wanted to lose myself in him.

I shook my head and started flicking through one of the library books I was holding. Soon a shadow passed over my page and I looked up with a smile, already knowing that Embry was there. He was now wearing a white tank top. It was sleeveless and you could still see the strong muscles on his chest against the thin fabric, as well as the hugeness of his arms, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about 'no shirt, no service.'

"Ready?" I asked, shutting my book.

He nodded shyly and took my books from me, tucking them under his arm. I tried to restrain a giggle at the fact that a boy was carrying my books.

"Thanks," I muttered as we set off towards the diner.

"It's okay. I think you might break an arm carrying these," he teased. "I think I might break an arm. How big are these books?"

"Not too big," I insisted. "Just some essential reading according to Paige."

"The girl who reads a lot?"

"The very same."

"You got 'War and Peace' in here?" he asked, looking at the covers.

"Nope but I plan on reading it soon," I said.

"Remind me to bring the truck with you that day," he joked. I stuck my tongue at him and he laughed. "So childish," he muttered.

"I plan on blowing bubbles in my lemonade when we get to the diner."

"Lemonade? I thought you'd be having coffee?"

"There's bad coffee there. It's like drinking mud," I shuddered. "Hey you noticed my addiction to coffee."

"How could I fail to notice it," he said dismissively with a suspicious red tint to his cheeks. "You inhale coffee at an alarming rate."

"I know its scary right."

"How long have you been a junkie?" he asked seriously.

"Since I was 13, that's when my addiction started. Now it's got to the point where I need it injected into my veins."

"We need to get you into rehab."

I laughed. "You must have an addiction too Embry, everyone does."

"Peanut butter."

"Excuse me?"

"Peanut butter. I am addicted to peanut butter," he said proudly. "Peanut butter is to me what coffee is for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mom says that the only way she would get me to eat my vegetables when I was little was to cover them in peanut butter."

"Eww that's gross."

"It's really not," he said. "You'll have to try them someday."

"I'll take a rain check on that vomit-fest thank-you very much," I joked.

"Hey you owe me."

"How so?"

"I'm reading this book for you."

"I thought you wanted to read '_Brighton Rock_,'" I pouted.

"I do," he said eagerly. "But I will not discuss it with you until you try a carrot covered in peanut butter."

"Meanie."

"It's all or nothing," he teased.

"Fine it's a deal."

I nodded at him and he nodded back.

"I'll start making notes," I said referring to the book.

"I'll tell my mom to get cooking," he said.

"Your mom seems…nice," I said.

He sighed. "Yes I'm sorry about that."

"About what?"

"My mom being all the-hand-which-rocks-the-cradle on you. She's very protective of me."

"I think it's sweet."

"It's just it's always been me and her. She brought me up by herself. I didn't…well I never knew my father," he said sadly.

I looked up at Embry and saw a deep hidden pain inside him and this pain was his absent father. I didn't know why but it appeared to me that he had never spoken about his father with anybody before. I was touched that he had mentioned him in front of me, but I could also tell, perhaps because I knew only too well the awkwardness and discomfort of trying to forget someone you would rather not think of, that he didn't want to talk about his father so I didn't ask him.

"You don't have to explain your mom," I said lightly. "She seems nice. I like her."

He beamed. "You do?"

"Yep, yep. I hope one day she'll like me," I said as I skipped across the diner car park and into the diner.

I couldn't say for certain as he was quite a bit away from me, but I swear I heard Embry said "she will."

I waited in the doorway and we walked into the diner together.

Macys Diner was just on the outskirts of La Push, but was the only place which served reasonably edible food. Today it was rather busy, but there was an empty booth in the far side of the room which Embry and I walked quickly to before anybody else took it. I could feel people's eyes on us as we sat down and I chose to believe it was because Embry was wearing a shirt (an unusual event in itself) and that he was so tall whereas I was…not so tall.

I sat with my back to everyone and buried my face in the menu. Embry too was looking at the menu and I was very aware at how close our legs were to touching underneath the table. I curled my legs up around me.

"So what can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"Um…I'll have a strawberry milkshake," I said.

"Anything else?"

I wasn't that hungry as I already had two bowls of cereal and one of Emily's huge lunches, but I ordered a donut anyway.

"And what about you?" the waitress asked, turning to Embry.

"I'll have two burgers, some onion rings, fries, and a slice of apple pie," Embry answered without missing a beat. "And a large cola."

The waitress wrote it all down before hurrying away.

"Didn't you have lunch or something?" I asked Embry.

"I had a pizza," Embry said simply.

"And you're still hungry?"

Embry shrugged. "I could eat you I'm so hungry."

"Please don't go all big bad wolf on me."

He looked at me in alarm. "What do you mean Angelina?"

"I mean I don't want to be the little granny from Little Red Riding Hood. Funnily enough that hasn't been a dream of mine," I said as I folded the napkins in front of me.

Relief passed across Embry's face and he laughed. "Okay I will try to not gobble you up."

"Thank-you."

"But you're very tempting," Embry said huskily and I blushed.

We were silent for a moment. The waitress brought over our drinks and we took sips, just watching the other customers, although our eyes kept on meeting over the table.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked Embry suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Your favourite colour? What's your favourite colour?"

Why was I asking him this? It just seemed vital that I know what his favourite colour was. It just seemed vital I know what his favourite everything was. I wanted to know everything about him and not because I fancied myself a journalist.

"Well my favourite colour used to be blue-"

"Original."

"But now it's black."

"Black?"

"Yes, black" he said meaningfully. "Black like buttons."

For some reason I blushed. "Remind me never to watch '_Coraline'_ with you," I muttered.

"What about you? What's your favourite colour?" he asked me eagerly.

"Green like an emerald green not a lime green and definitely not a sewer green."

"I'll make a note of it: emerald green not sewer green; I often get those two mixed up," Embry laughed. "What's your favourite movie?"

"It changes, but at the moment it's '_Pan's Labyrinth_.' Once Ariel decided we should play the movie. She was Ofelia and I was the Pale Man. Pretending your eyes are in your hands and that you want to eat your sister is a fun but disturbing past-time. God I should stop talking about cannibalism."

"This should help. Here comes the food," Embry said licking his lips.

The waitress placed Embry's mountain of food in front of him and he started to eat immediately as though he was starved. This boy must have hollow legs or something. My little donut looked quite sad in comparison. I started to pick at it.

"You're very close to your sister aren't you?" Embry said through a mouthful of food.

"She's my little sister. Besides she's the sweetest girl you could ever meet although she is known for being very precocious at times. She always makes me laugh and I have an excuse to act like a big kid when with her."

"She reminds me of you."

"She does?"

"Yeah you two are very similar."

I beamed; I was very proud of Ariel. "Thanks Embry."

He stopped eating and smiled at me. "You're welcome Angelina."

I shivered when he said my name like that.

"So what's your favourite movie?" I asked him.

"Ah simple: _'T2: Judgment Day,' _he answered.

"That's the only Terminator movie I've seen," I confessed. "I liked it."

"T2 is the best but you need to watch the rest in the series."

"I liked Sarah Connor," I said taking a bite out of my donut. "She kicked ass."

"I used to have the biggest crush on her."

"You did?"

I felt both amused and jealous.

"I had this recurring dream that I was rescuing her – she was wearing that white nightdress of hers – on the back of my motorcycle and that she had this big gun she kept on firing at people."

"Was she covered in peanut butter?" I asked.

"Nooo," he smiled. "God I used to love that dream. Until recently it was my favourite. She was the first girl I ever had a crush over."

"Ah first crushes."

"Who was yours?"

"Well my first adult crush was on Spike from Buffy," I admitted.

"The vampire?" Embry said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"The vampire with really blonde hair and cockney accent," I said. "My friend Alicia used to like Angel, but I was always a Spike fan. He was just so bad."

I noticed Embry gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"But I guess my first ever proper crush was on a mouse named Basil."

Embry's grip on the table loosened and I heard amusement in his voice.

"What?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone, but I used to love Basil the great mouse detective. You know the Disney cartoon."

Embry began to howl with laughter and everyone in the diner turned. I threw a handful of fries at him.

"Stop it," I hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he laughed. "But what…attracted you to Basil?"

"He was very smart and when he was in the fight with Ratigan," (Embry laughed), "he looked very cute, you know, for a cartoon mouse. I was only five! I bet you used to like Jessica Rabbit!"

"Roxanne from _'Goofy Movie'_ actually," he confessed.

"There you go. You can hardly talk, can you?"

"I guess not."

"We should make a deal never to tell anyone what we just said," I suggested.

"Agreed."

We toasted our proposal and started an unofficial game of 20 questions. I found out that Embry's favourite food (peanut butter didn't count) was his mom's chili and he found out that my favourite food was spaghetti Bolognese; he found out that my favourite animal was a rabbit and I found out that his was a wolf; his favourite subject was Math which surprised me and he obviously guessed that my favourite subject at school was English. We both discovered that we wanted to adopt Wednesday Addams and destroy all social networking sites; we both loved Tim Burton and Wes Anderson movies and that Richard Curtis pollutes our brains; we both wanted to go back to the 1930's.

In the middle of talking to Embry about what name he wish he had been called (I wished I had been named Emmeline, he wished he had been named Aidan) I glanced at my watch. It was 4:45. I had to go pick Ariel up from the party.

"Embry I need to collect Ariel in 15minutes," I said calling the waitress over for the bill.

"Okay I'll go with you."

"Don't you need to be back home?"

"Not for another hour," Embry smiled, taking out his wallet.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

He placed the money down on the receipt, but when I went to put the money down for my food he shooed my money away.

"I'm paying," he said.

"Not for me you're not," I insisted. "It was my idea."

"No."

"Embry, I'm paying for my food."

"No you're not Angelina," he said seriously. "I'm paying."

I was going to argue some more, but the look on Embry's face stopped me. I would never win this argument.

"Fine but I'm paying next time," I said giving up picking up the library books.

"Next time?" he grinned.

"Yep. I really liked today Embry. Thank-you."

"You're welcome Angelina," he said softly in that husky voice of his which sent another shiver through my body.

"You ready?" I asked quickly.

Embry nodded and we walked out of the diner and in the direction of Ariel's birthday party.

"Angelina what do you want to do when you leave school?" Embry asked me as we turned down the street.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it."

"But if you were to decide now, what would you like to be?"

"I guess I always have wanted to teacher."

"Really?"

"Aha."

"What Grade?"

"Grade 2."

"You need a lot of training for that right?" He looked as though he dreaded my answer.

"I need to go to university but it's worth it."

"I think you'll be an excellent teacher."

"You think?"

"Of course," Embry said as though I doubted the most obvious thing in the world. "You're smart, you're patient, you're kind, you're fun…"

"Stop Embry you're making me blush," I said pretending to blush.

"Good because it shows that you now what I'm saying is true. In 10 years time you'll be a teacher. Any other goals you want to have achieved 10 years from now?"

Nobody had ever asked me what I wanted in life, apart from career advisers at school who really couldn't care less what you did at school.

"Well I want to have my own house and I want to be made guardian of Ariel. Like I said I want to be a teacher, and I would like my own car. I would like a whole library full of books and I want to have travelled to Venice. I want to be able to speak some other language and…and I would want to have fallen in love."

"You will fall in love," Embry said softly. "Sooner than you think."

I looked up at him.

"Okay diverting attention off of me, what do you want to be doing 10 years from now?"

"I will be married to the girl of my dreams and have a million kids running about the place."

"You say that as though you know it's going to happen."

"It will."

"How many children?"

"A million."

"You cannot have a million kids Embry."

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine?"

"A bit less. No three digit numbers."

Embry sighed. "Well I guess eventually we will have ten children."

"Ten children?! Seriously?"

"Yep. 5 girls and 5 boys."

"You're mad Embry."

"Nope just crazy in love," he smirked.

"And what makes you think your wife will want 10 kids?"

"She will."

"And who is this wife?"

Embry blushed and stayed silent.

"Do you already know who she is?"

Embry remained silent and focused on his feet.

"Well I hope you have good taste in women Embry."

"I do. I have the best taste in women," Embry said looking down on me. My heartbeat quickened.

Walking to collect Ariel, Embry and I talked about the most random things. Everything that popped into my head I shared with him and vice-versa. Soon we were standing in Coco's house, watching as Ariel ran towards me and hugged me; we had been so immersed in our conversation that neither of us knew how we got there.

"GiGi look what I won," Ariel cried, holding out a yoyo. "A magician gave it to me. Coco had a magician."

"Well done Ariel, but we need to go now?" I said.

"GiGi I don't want to," Ariel whined.

"Well you have to. Embry's come to collect you specially."

"Have you?" Ariel asked brightly.

Embry nodded and I smiled as he bent down towards her. "And if you come now I'll give you a piggy-back all the way home."

Ariel screamed in delight. "Yep, yep, yep! Coco, I need to go-"

"Go and say goodbye properly to Coco," I warned.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Don't move Em-b-ry, I'll be right back," she said. I wish she would say his name right though.

I could here Ariel thanking Coco for inviting her and telling her that she'll see her at school the next day. She skidded round the corner and back to us in no time, her hair flying about her and a party bag in her hand.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Piggy back please!"

Embry bent down.

"You don't have to do this Embry," I said.

"I want to Angelina."

I watched Ariel as she giggled on top of Embry's shoulders and the way he bounced her up and down. I smiled as I watched my sister be so happy and I glowed with the happiness every time Embry looked at me.

The three of us walked back to Sam's and I don't think I've ever been happier.


	13. Chapter 13: Boys Will Be Boys

**A/N: A little chapter. For those of you wondering I'll be getting back to the vampires soon enough. I'm having fun with the wolves at the moment.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen – Boys Will Be Boys

Embry POV

My Physics teacher didn't turn up for the lesson. I should have been annoyed because for once I had actually done the homework set (I used to be quite the teacher's pet but since becoming a wolf, school didn't matter as much), but I wasn't annoyed; I was relieved than because it meant that I now had a free lesson - a free lesson where I could with Angelina.

Like the psycho I am I had memorized her timetable and knew that at 11 o'clock Fridays, when I was suffering through Physics, she was sitting in the cafeteria having been excused from her gym lessons; she didn't want to get changed in front of the other girls and seeing as gym was very much a body contact subject, Emily had written to the principle asking him to excuse Angelina indefinitely.

I quickly left the Physics room along with my classmates, and whilst some of them went outside to their cars, and others to the library, and a few to go smoke in the toilets, I headed straight to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria wasn't that big and our table – the Pack table – was in the center of the room. We were the cool but intimidating kids, and most of the students wanted to join our table but were scared of the whole bond thing we had going on. Angelina had sat there on the very first day and she was sitting there now surrounded by books, her hair pulled over one shoulder and laughing at something Seth had said.

That feeling of completeness filled me as soon as I saw her.

I was a little bit jealous that someone else had made her laugh, but the way her high pitched laugh echoed through the rather empty cafeteria made all envy disappear. She seemed like a total different Angelina than the one who had arrived that first night, with bruises over her face and fear and suspicion in her eyes. Before she would never let herself be alone with two strange boys, but here she sat with Quil and Seth, laughing and being a normal sixteen-year-old girl. I was proud of her.

She saw me staring at her like some idiot and waved. I waved back and walked towards her.

Sometimes I would see bemusement in her eyes when she caught me staring at her, but over the weeks of knowing me she seemed to have learnt to accept my staring, and I was glad because I really couldn't stop staring at her.

Those of us who had imprinted couldn't stop staring at our imprints. We wanted to make sure that they were really there, that they really existed and weren't a beautiful figment of our imagination. We watched over them with the protectiveness and possessiveness only wolves had. We wanted to memorize every little thing they did from humming some tuneless song to scrunching their nose up. But also we stared at our imprintee to make sure we could give them everything they wanted or needed. My own wants and needs become secondary; now Angelina is my only priority in life.

Sitting opposite Angelina was Seth, and Quil was sitting next to her, but when Quil saw me he stood up and sat on the other side of the table without me even signaling to him. I nodded at him in thanks and took my seat next to Angelina, my Angelina.

"Hey Embry," she smiled up at me. "What you doing here?"

"Yeah I thought you had Physics," Quil said.

"Unless Embry climbed through the air vent to escape," Seth suggested. "Did you dress all in black and sneak through the school to get here?"

"I worry about you Seth," I muttered. "No I didn't climb through the air vents to escape Physics-"

"He doesn't love us enough to do that," Quil stated.

"Mr. Farrell didn't turn up to the lesson."

"Aww poor Mr. Farrell," my Angelina said as she chewed her pen absently (lucky pen!). "He's still going through that nasty divorce, isn't he?"

I nodded.

"Serves him right," Quil scoffed. "I've never liked him."

"Why not?" Angelina asked.

Quil shrugged. "He's got wonky eyes."

"And that's not a stupid reason at all for not liking someone," Angelina said sarcastically, getting back to her books.

"What you doing Angelina?" I asked, looking over her shoulder as she scribbled some notes down in her book.

"History homework."

"Tut-tut Miss. Gray," Quil said, "leaving your homework to the last minute."

"I didn't leave my homework to the last minute," she protested. "I finished it a week ago; I'm just adding bits I forgot to it."

"Geek."

"I am not a geek!"

"You're a little bit of a geek," Seth teased. "Oh my god you're like Hermione!"

"I'm not!" They smirked at her. "Embry, I'm not a geek am I?"

She was pouting and although she looked outraged I could see how much fun she was having.

"There's nothing wrong with being a geek," I said.

Quil and Seth laughed and Angelina playfully turned her back to me.

"You guys suck," she said. "I'm not talking to you ever again."

"Finally some peace and quiet," Quil said stretching back.

"Now we can have some boy talk," Seth added.

"Let's talk about how hot Stacie Knowles is," Quil joked ( Seth and I both knew he didn't really know who Stacie was, not since he imprinted on Claire).

"Let's talk about motorbikes," I added.

"BOOBS!" Seth shouted. "We need to talk about BOOBS!"

She might have been trying to ignore us, but suddenly Angelina burst into laughter whilst the rest of the people in the cafeteria stared at Seth.

"I'd rather be a geek than talk about breasts and bikes like you morons," she giggled.

"I thought you weren't talking to us," Quil said.

Angelina shrugged.

"I would rather talk to Angelina than you," I said truthfully.

"What a surprise," Seth muttered and I kicked him under the table.

"Thank-you Embry," my Angel said. "When I take over the world I won't kill you. You two though," she said pointing to Quil and Seth, "you two have a just signed your own death warrants. You will die a painful death."

"Not a painful death!" Quil cried in mock fear.

"Never mess with a geek as they have world domination up their sleeves," Angelina teased.

"If I was going to become king of the world everyday would be a Worship Seth Day," Seth boasted. "Everyone would have to get on their knees and give me food and wear 'I love Seth' T-shirts and write songs about me and build a gold statue of me, and whenever someone says my name they have to say "Seth Clearwater the coolest, hottest, most awesome guy alive."

"Seth you know you're like a brother to me, but if you become king of the world I'm taking my life," Quil said slapping Seth's shoulder.

We all laughed.

Ten minutes after the King Seth talk my Angel jumped out of her seat and shut her books up.

"I have to go now," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Unlike you Smells I have a History lesson to get to."

"Why don't you bunk off?" Quil suggested and I nodded my encouragement.

Angelina put her hand to her chest and gasped. "Excuse me, Hermione never skips lesson. She has a geek reputation to maintain. Besides Paige is waiting for me," she said pointing to her bookworm friend standing outside the cafeteria.

I groaned; time goes past too quickly – and yes I do realize how lame I sound saying that.

"I'll meet you after History," I said.

"You don't have to Embry. Just save me a seat at lunch," she said, swinging her bag on her back.

I nodded.

"Coolio," she chirped. "Bye girls," she said to Quil and Seth before hurrying across the cafeteria and disappearing behind the door.

"She looks adorable in a skirt today," I sighed when she was gone.

Seth rolled his eyes, but Quil humored me in my Angelina talk.

"She certainly does seem happier," Quil said.

"She does, doesn't she? It's not just my imagination?"

"No she's happier."

"When you going to tell her about being a wolf?" Seth asked as he doodled on a piece of paper.

"Not yet."

"Why not? If I had an imprint I'd tell her straight away," Seth informed us. "I would say 'hi my name's Seth, I'm a wolf, and I love you.'"

"You're an idiot Seth," Quil said.

"Why?"

"You would freak her out," I said.

"No I wouldn't. She wouldn't get freaked out. I'm her soul-mate, and she would love having a wolf because wolves are the best," Seth said optimistically.

"But do they make the best boyfriends?"

"Yep, that's why girls love me," Seth said cheerfully.

"So humble," and Seth grinned his gap-tooth grin at me.

"You should tell her," Seth repeated.

"She doesn't need to know yet," I said.

"Don't you want her to know?"

"I don't know. I hate hiding things from her and I want her to see who I really am…but I'm also terrified that she'll think me a…"

"Monster," Quil said.

"Yes."

"I had the same problem with Claire, but then she saw me as a wolf and was fine with it. Of course she didn't know it was me, she just thought it was a random wolf, but she loved me. She pulled my fur, climbed on my back and called me Kitty." Quil got that faraway look in his eyes when he talked about Claire.

"So I could do the same with Angelina?"

"Maybe."

I thought about it. Angelina was only getting used to life here in La Push and I didn't want to freak her by showing her what I was. She was smart but not smart enough to guess that I could turn into a wolf at will. But it felt wrong her not knowing and I was curious at how she would react when she saw me. Would she accept it like Emily did with Sam, or would she scream and faint like Kim did? She wouldn't know it was me, but how would she react to a giant wolf anyway. How would Sam react?

"Even if I wanted to Sam wouldn't let me," I moaned.

"Well I have a cunning plan," Seth said mysteriously.

"Oh god not one of your "cunning plans," Quil groaned.

"This one is good this time!" insisted Seth. "I heard mom talking the other day and apparently Emily's parents are having some sort of stupid dinner party Friday night. Both Sam and Emily are going so you could do it then Embry. Nobody will be able to stop you."

Part of me was furious with Sam for not telling me he was leaving Angelina unprotected and home alone, especially with those vampires and that French leech (who had been too close to my imprint; I hadn't forgot about him) nearby. But I repressed the shivers which were threatening to ripple through my body and thought of the opportunity this gave me.

If I had the courage I could show Angelina the gray wolf Embry.

"So I could always do it this Friday," I contemplated.

"I would!" Seth said. "It would be so cool her seeing you as a wolf…unless she screamed and started throwing rocks at you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Seth."


	14. Chapter 14: Strange, Strange, Creatures

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update. I did so many different drafts of this chapter that in the end I just got fed up with it and left it for a few days. Then real-life got in the way of me updating. Then I was busy catching up on all the 'Being Human' and 'Supernatural' episodes I missed (I'm still buzzing at the last episode of 'Being Human')...but anyway finally it's up. I don't think it's really worth the wait, but I promise that the next chapter will be lots better. And I promise that it will be quicker updated too. Thank-you for being so patient with me.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Strange, Strange Creatures

Angelina POV

I committed social suicide in the middle of my History lesson.

The whole class was quiet; either listening to what Miss. Larkin was saying or daydreaming out the window like I was. I was thinking of nothing in particular, just letting my mind wander and trying to keep it from focusing on Embry over and over again, when Miss. Larkin asked me a question.

At first I didn't hear her, but when Paige kicked the back of my chair I looked up at Miss. Larkin, and before my mouth could register my brain I took my own life.

"What did you say mommy?"

It was like an outer body experience. I floated away from my body, repelled by my idiocy, and watched as my face turned bright red. I listened as the class burst into shrieks of laughter, and I felt my body shrink into itself as it willed the ground to swallow it up.

I was still the new kid at school and would remain the new kid until another new kid started this school; and people still saw me as a freak. Now they had even more proof that I was odd and should be isolated from all normally-functioning people.

To make matters worse Miss. Larkin said: "No Angelina I am your History teacher, not your mommy."

I liked Miss. Larkin but right then I wish I could have zapped her into an ant and stamped on her.

The class laughed again and I spend the rest of the lesson wondering if there was someway I could erase my classmates memories or teach myself the art of invisiblity. As the lesson drew to a close however I realized that for the foreseeable future I would be known as the Mommy Girl.

As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and hurried out the class, certain that I had left something behind but determined not to return. I hurried over to the cafeteria where Embry was still sitting. He was still talking to Quil and Seth, but others had joined our table; Brady and Collin, Ian and Jodie (Ian's girlfriend) **(1) **and Mercy were already there.

Since we had become friends, Mercy and Paige had begun to sit at Embry's table with me, something which delighted Mercy as it gave her an excuse to flirt with everyone she saw; today it was Brady who was getting all of her attention. I felt guilty for leaving Paige in History, but she would surely understand that I had to leave immediately and start planning my new identity and life, somewhere where the "Mommy incident" wouldn't be known.

(In hindsight I was over-reacting, but when you're as embarrassed as I was all logic vanishes.)

Embry had kept my seat empty and I silently squeezed in beside him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well look who it is," Quil said, "Little Miss. Too-Good-For-Us. How was your lesson?"

"Fine."

I kept on looking around the cafeteria convinced that people were talking and laughing at me.

"Angelina what's wrong?" Embry asked me.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"No, something's happen," he said immediately alarmed. "Did someone...hurt you?" He growled the last two words and I shook my head; he could be so dramatic. "Did someone say something to upset you?" Again I shook my head. "Did a guy try something with you, because if he did I'll kill him for you."

I smiled slightly but shook my head; he looked slightly relieved, but not much.

"What's the matter then?"

Was I so obvious that something had happened? Was the blush on my cheeks that apparent? Or was this just further proof that Embry Call was a mind-reader.

He repeated the question, this time with a good deal of urgency in his voice, and I looked up into those beautiful eyes of his, the ones which were full of never-ending patience and understanding (at least when he was with me); and feeling like I couldn't keep any secret from Embry, no matter how small it was, I confessed my not-so-secret shame.

"I called Miss. Larkin mommy," I admitted.

Quil had been drinking out cola, but when I said that cola sputtered out of his nose and he burst into laughter. I buried my head in my hands.

"You called her mommy?" Quil laughed.

I didn't answer; just buried my face further.

"Not even mom, but mommy," he continued.

"Quil shut up," Embry growled.

I could still feel the table shaking with Quil's chuckles and I looked raised my head to see Embry looking at me with a small smile on his lips.

"It's not funny," I protested.

"It is a little..." Embry mumbled.

"No it isn't." I groaned. "I don't think you realize that I have just committed social suicide. My life is over."

"Since when do you care what people think?"

"Since always. People are forever going to tease me now."

"No they're not," Embry said. "They'll forget about it soon."

"The whole class laughed at me."

The smile on Embry's face disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"They laughed at you?"

"Wouldn't you? I've just made my teacher my surrogate mother. I shouldn't be allowed near people."

"I think you're over-reacting," Paige said as joined us at the table. "Oh and thanks for leaving me like that Angelina."

"Sorry Paige."

"It's okay. They will forget what happened Angelina. Calling your teacher mommy isn't the worst thing in the world," she said calmly, opening her book to read.

"Exactly. There are worst things you can do," agreed Embry.

"Like wetting your pants in public," Seth offered.

"As opposed to wetting them in private?" Paige questioned.

"You really have no idea as what little Sethy does in his spare time," Quil joked, and Seth shoved him off his seat so he fell on the floor. Quil jumped up and glared at Seth. "I'll get you back for that later Clearwater."

"See there are worst things you could have done," Embry said. "Look on the good side, at least your not bed-wetter-Seth-"

"I do not wet my bed!" Seth yelled, pulling at his head in frustration.

"And at least you're not Quil-"

"Hey!"

"There are far worse things you could have done Angelina," Embry soothed, ignoring everyone and focusing on me and me alone.

"I guess," I admitted. "Still I wish I was invisible."

"I don't. I would hate it if you were invisible. I wouldn't be able to talk you, or listen to you...or look at you if you were invisible. My life would suck if you were invisible," Embry said with such sincerity that I blushed for a different reason than the Mommy incident altogether. Paige raised her eyebrow but I ignored her.

"Just forget about it Angelina," he shrugged. "Come on let's get you some lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since breakfast. You're hungry."

It was true that I was hungry, but I didn't want to move in case the pointing and laughter began. I just wanted to sit still.

"I'll just steal some of Quil's food," I said, but Quil snatched his dinner away from me.

"Get your own, Gray," he warned.

"Meanie."

"I'll get it for you Angelina," Embry offered.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Thanks Embry."

I passed him my money and he smiled at me before hurrying off. I watched him go. I wasn't the only one, other girls were eyeing him and I felt rather pleased that he was my friend and not theirs.

My friendship with Embry and his friends had caused ripples through the school, and students and faculty alike appeared to be bemused by the friendship as though I had just befriended a big bad wolf. It was true that as a group they appeared rather intimidating, but they were such sweethearts that I struggled to understand why anyone would think this. They might have initially been welcoming with me because I was Sam's cousin, but I liked to believe that now they saw me as a friend and not someone they were forced into being friendly with.

At least I knew for definite that Embry was my friend.

I had never had a friend like Embry. He was always there for me and always listened to every stupid thing I said. It was like he wanted to be with me all the time and didn't grow bored of me or tried to change me into something I wasn't. He just accepted me for who I was, along with all my fears and faults. When I was with him I felt safe and normal, but I also felt flawless, as though I was as perfect as I could possibly be in that moment because Embry was with me.

But I didn't like Embry just for that reason. I also liked being with him, because we just seemed to bounce off each other. It was just so much fun being with him. There was a connection between us, a golden thread was tying us together, and this bond was so obvious that even I, the girl who distanced herself from everyone in fear of being hurt, had to admit that it was there, binding us together, maybe forever.

I had been so alone when I arrived in La Push. Sure, I had Ariel and I had Sam, and I guess I had Emily too; but there had been nobody there to give me the safety I needed and nobody who I felt I could be myself with. Then I had met Embry and he had been everything I had been looking for, everything I needed, albeit at the time I didn't know I needed him. It as like he knew exactly what I wanted.

He had come into my life at the exact time I needed him. He was my fresh start, my redemption and salvation.

_'You're friends! Just friends,_' I screamed at myself.

But as I watched him get my food, and saw those wistful backward glances he gave me, I wondered that if maybe in the future we would become more to one another. Others certainly thought we were a couple regardless of my vehement protestations.

"He's your lobster **(2)**," Paige muttered, as she turned a page in her book.

Quil and Seth laughed at her; and even though I frowned I couldn't help but think that maybe Embry was my lobster.

Soon Embry was back with a cheeseburger, curly fries, a chocolate bar and a bottle of water.

"I remember this is one of your favourites," he said shyly.

I nodded. "Thanks Embry."

He smiled softly at me and I smiled back.

For the rest of lunch Embry distracted me from what had happened last lesson. Some of the people in the cafeteria were blatantly laughing at me and I had no doubt in my mind that everybody not knew what I had said, but with Embry by my side I didn't care. It also helped that the second someone looked as though they were going to come over to mock me, they caught Embry's eye and backed away.

"You're like my bodyguard," I giggled at him, and he didn't deny it.

By the end of lunch Embry and I were one of the few still sitting at the table, the other having gone off to various places, and we were laughing hysterically about something when someone said my name.

We both turned and saw Logan Rossdale standing awkwardly behind us. Logan was in my History class as well as a few others, and although I hadn't really spoken to him much, he seemed nice. He was quiet and a bit of a loner, but he was always polite and whenever I looked at him he was smiling. There was something about him that was very tranquil, as though he was one with the world and as though he knew all the secrets to the world. I could never imagine getting flustered or angry, but he was standing by our table looking incredibly nervous indeed. I guess the fact that he was rather shorter and thinner than Embry was probably to do with it.

"Oh hi Logan," I said wondering what he wanted.

"Hi Angelina."

He just stood there for a moment and I could hear Embry's impatient breathing behind me.

"Sorry to disturb you whilst you're eating."

"It's okay, I've just finished," I said.

"Was it disgusting as usual?"

"I've eaten worse."

I smiled and he smiled back at me. I noticed he was flustered and he seemed to be sweating.

"I...I came to give you this," he said holding out my History folder. "You left it back in class."

"Oh thank-you Logan," I said taking the folder. "You just saved my life."

"No problem," he smiled. "What lesson you got next?"

"Maths."

"Oh. I've got Geography." He looked disappointed. "You look very pretty today Angelina."

At first I thought I had misheard, but the blush of his cheeks and the low rumbling in Embry's chest told me that I had heard correctly. My own cheeks started getting warm.

"Um...thank you Logan."

I wanted to say that he looked good too, but I had never spoken to the boy before and saying that to him would be the height of weird. He was good looking though in a geeky way. Not as hot as Embry, but he was attractive all the same.

"Is there anything else?" Embry suddenly snapped.

I glared at Embry.

"Um...no that's it. Just came to give Angelina her folder. See you Angelina," he said.

"Thank-you Logan," I cried after him as he hurried out of the cafeteria. I then turned back o Embry. "There was no need to talk to him like that," I said. "He was only bringing my folder back."

"He's weird," he said.

"Why for saying I'm pretty?" I said in mock outrage.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you," Embry said almost to himself. "He was looking at you like you were his."

"Don't be thick Embry," I sighed. "Logan's just being nice."

"I don't like him."

"He's sweet. A bit awkward but then I can be a bit awkward too. You can be a bit awkward Embry."

"I'm not like him. _He's_ weird."

"No he isn't. He's just quiet; he just prefers his own company."

"Do you know a lot about him?" Embry asked me, trying (and failing) to sound uninterested.

"That was the longest conversation we've ever had," I said. "He is in a few of my classes though." Why was I explaining myself to Embry? "That was a nice thing for him to do, returning my folder to me. It's got all my notes and everything in it."

Embry folded his arms. "I would have given you your folder," he sulked.

For the remainder of lunch Embry sat there, not saying anything. He was deep in thought about something. Occasionally he would glance over at me as though I was withholding the answer he needed. When I left to get up to my next lesson he told me to tell him if anybody teased me. And then he stormed off somewhere, acting like a petulant child.

I thought I had annoyed him in some way, but I managed to forget all about Embry as I struggled all through Maths. A couple of kids teased me, but I was concentrating so much on not getting my answer wrong that I barely noticed.

At the end of the day I stood by Embry's car, waiting for him and wondering if he was still annoyed with me and if I was entitled to a lift at all, when Mercy came running up to me.

"OMG Angelina, you'll never guess what's happened," she cried excitingly.

"Is it good news or bad news?" I asked.

"It's Gossip Girl news," Mercy said mysteriously. "It's about your "friend" (and I use the word lightly), Embry."

"Embry?"

"Yes, you'll never guess what he just did in his Gym lesson. It's all round the school, but I heard it from Autumn whose sister Amie told her and Amie heard it from her boyfriend Joel who was in the same lesson as Embry."

"Are you going to tell me then Mercy?" I said getting very impatient.

"Embry called Mr. Doyle, the Gym teacher, daddy!"

My mouth dropped.

"What?"

"I know I couldn't believe it either! Apparently Doyle was reading the register and when he came to Embry's name, instead of saying 'yes' or 'here,' Embry said 'yes daddy.' Can you believe it?"

"No I can't," I stumbled.

"Well it's all round the school. Shh here he comes now."

I looked to see Embry walking towards me. People were sniggering at him (they wouldn't be so foolish as to openly laugh at him) and a few were pointing, but Embry not only ignored them, he was smiling too.

"Hi Angelina," he said.

"Hi Embry," I said, still stunned.

Mercy looked at him. "Is it true you called Mr. Doyle 'daddy?'" she suddenly blurted out.

Looking calmly at her Embry answered that he did.

Mercy squealed before hurrying off to tell someone about what he said. She cried back to me that she'd ring me later.

"Your friend is an odd girl," Embry remarked as he watched Mercy. "You ready to go Angelina?"

"Yep. Embry why did you call Mr. Doyle 'daddy?""

He looked at me without shame; just pure honesty. "Nobody will remember that you called Miss. Larking mommy now," he said. I gasped. "Come on Angelina, you promised Ariel that you would bake some cookies for her."

He got into the truck, waiting for me.

Why would he do such a thing? It was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for me. But I thought he had been annoyed with me...?

Boys were very strange creatures indeed.

* * *

**_(1) Ian's a new wolf, Jodie is his imprint; they are not important but I thought I should let you know anyway; both are OCs._**

_**(2) 'Friends' reference**_


	15. Chapter 15: Sweethearts in the Dark

**A/N: I told you I would be quicker next time with the update, but saying that I don't really know what I make of this chapter. I am worrying that it's bordering on the absurd...but then when you've got a vampire and a shapeshifter how true to real like can you be? I hope you enjoy it and if you don't maybe the next chapter will make it up. The next chapter is wolf Embry and Angelina.**

**Also **Jovie** I wish I could reply to your review, but I only reply via PM. If only you had an account. But just to let you know that I am way ahead of you in what you said. I wish I could elaborate. Just so you know that if, in the future chapters you see something you suggested, I didn't copy this from you. I've actually been planning it right from where I started. I am now wondering if you're a mind reader!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Sweethearts in the Dark

It was five o'clock on a Friday night, and whilst many of my peers were getting ready to go out for the night or were seeing their friends, I was running down Port Angeles high street trying to make it in time to catch my bus. My feet hit the pavement in a frantic rhythm and the bass of my heart thudded in my chest. My hair had fallen out of the bun it was in and I could feel it waving wildly around me; I knew that when I stopped my hair would be nothing more than a bird's nest.

I was out of breath, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't miss my bus. Emily and Sam had left for the night. They were having dinner at Emily's parents, and there was nobody who would be there to collect Ariel from her friend Coco's house. If only I hadn't decided to go and get myself a new pair of shoes today. If only I had waited. But there was nothing I could do now, and without the luxury of owning a car I relied solely on the bus to take me home.

I turned the corner and saw my bus driving away and my heart sank. I had missed it and the next bus didn't come for another hour. There was no one to collect Ariel, and even though I knew Coco's mom would keep her safe until I arrived, I still worried that Ariel would walk back alone and that something would happen.

I reached into my purse to pull out some change for a payphone, but found I didn't even have enough to make a phonecall. I wanted to ring Coco's mom and tell her to hang onto Ariel and that I would be there soon. I didn't even have a cell phone.

Then I realized that if I asked very nicely and gave my most pleading expression, I could probably ask to use the phone at work. I started walking in the direction of Starbucks, my feet still clipping the pavement.

I was nearly there when I heard steady footsteps behind me, keeping in time with my own. My insides froze. I didn't know what to do so I just carried on walking although now my footsteps were quicker. Soon I was nearly jogging down the street, but the person behind me kept my pace. They were following me, there was no doubt about that and in my panic to get away I turned down a street which was empty, both of people and shops.

Great I had become one of those stupid female characters in one of those stupid horror movies; the ones who make themselves vulnerable to think scary monster by turning down a deserted alleyway.

I was alone with the man following me.

I wanted to turn back towards the shops and crowds, but I knew that if I did I would come face to face with the person following me, and I didn't want to face them. If I didn't acknowledge them maybe they would leave me alone.

Instead I started to run down the street away from them, no longer caring that this action might move the person following me into a violent pursuit of me. A crisp voice made me stop.

"I believe that your running away is a not-to-subtle hint that you do not want to talk to me."

I turned and saw Sébastien – the customer I had only met once but who plagued my dreams every other day. He was standing there, and seeing as there was nobody else behind me I had to assume that it had been he who had been following me.

I felt both outraged and relieved by his presence. I was outraged for him scaring me and following me like I was his prey; but I was relieved also, because even though we had only met once I instinctively knew he wouldn't harm me.

All the signs, from his blood red eyes to his mysterious nature, told me that he was a danger to me and that I should continue to run from him; but my heart didn't listen to my head. My heart was bewitched by him.

He was all the more alluring from the last time I had seen him, and as I neared him I could see his eyes were redder (what was up with that?!). His suit was dishevelled and his dark hair was tousled (so sexy), and even though he had been rushing after me he didn't look out of breath and he wasn't red in the face. He just stood there like a marble statue, and if it wasn't for the smile that was playing on his lips I would have believed I was hallucinating and that he wasn't actually there with me.

"Oh I was mistaken; she does want to be in my company," he said.

My body instinctively began to arch towards him at the sound of his beautiful voice. His voice was like a demons requiem, created to seduce virgins and to torment lovers, and I wanted to give myself up to him. I wanted to let go of my self-control and reason, and to just let him take me away somewhere. Even if he chose to destroy me I wanted to give myself to him.

I felt completely reckless when I was near him – and this was only the second time of us meeting. He had never come back to the shop even after he had promised, and I had actually been disappointed about that. Sometimes at night I found myself whispering his name, or wondering what it would feel like to be in his arms. I thought of Embry a lot at night too, but with Sébastien...with Sébastien it was different. I already felt as though I knew Embry by heart, but Sébastien was an enigma and one I was intent of unravelling.

"Hello Sébastien," I said.

"Good evening Angelina," he greeted with a slight bow. "It has been a very long time since I last had the pleasure of your company."

I remembered how much I liked hearing him speak.

"Yeah, I thought you said you were going to come back and see me?" I said disappointed.

"Oh my sweet Little One, I was intending on coming back," he implored. "But alas, circumstances beyond my control – the weather for example – kept me from returning to you."

"The weather? But it's been sunny for weeks."

"The sun is not a friend of mine and so we avoid one another; but come tell me Angelina what you are doing alone in Port Angeles?"

"I was buying some shoes," I said holding up my shopping bag.

He smiled. "You like shoes."

"Every woman does."

"My beloved did, that is true. You are more like her than I first thought."

His eyes traced my body and I felt as though I was standing naked at his feet. I shivered and drew my coat tighter around me. His eyes shot up to mine.

"You did not answer my question though Angelina: what are you doing out in the twilight without a companion?"

"I'm not a child!" I protested. "I can take care of myself."

He laughed at me. "You are a child, a baby."

"No I'm not!" I pouted.

"Compared to me you are."

"Oh come on Sébastien you are what 25? You are only 9 years older than me," I insisted.

"I have lived 23 mortal years true, but I am far more mature than you will ever be – and do not take that as an insult; on the contrary I mean it as a compliment. You are wide-eyed and innocent in this world. You see the world as a place full of possibilities and your eyes are still full of hope. Everything you see is fresh to you; everything is exciting. You are pure and I take pleasure and intrigue glimpsing into those newborn eyes of yours," he said.

I desperately wanted to submit myself to him. He could have these eyes of mine, he could corrupt my body and soul; I just wanted him. I felt like a sailor throwing his body on the sharp rocks as the haunted siren's song echoed in his ears.

"Is that why you were following me?" I said breathlessly, trying to ignore my submission.

"I was guarding you Little One. There are dangers around you and if you were to make one falls move you could find yourself in a twisted world - one where Hell's evils stalk the earth and the eyes I hold so dear would be broken in vice."

"Are you talking about those two girls in Forks?"

He looked at me alarmed. "You heard about the children?"

"Of course, it was all over the news. It only happened a little way from my house. I live in La Push."

"Angelina, listen to what I say: you need never worry about a sin like that befalling you. I will protect you," he said urgently.

"Protect me? You don't even know me."

"I know enough. I know that I will keep you and your sister safe."

"My sister? Who told you I had a sister?" I barked, angry that he knew about Ariel.

He faltered for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Why you told me Little One. You spoke quite highly of her, full of love and sisterly devotion that I could not help but store it away in my memory."

I couldn't remember talking to him about Ariel. I so rarely mentioned her to strangers, wanting to keep her safe, but I struggled to doubt what Sébastien was saying. He had such a hold on me that he could have told me that 2 + 2 = 5 and I would have believed him.

Ariel! I needed to get back to her.

"Well it was nice talking to you again Sébastien but I have to go," I said.

"Go? Where do you need to go to?"

"I need to get back to my sister. I'm supposed to collect her from her friend's house, but I missed my bus and I need to get to a phone and tell her that I will be a bit late. Crap I need to get some money!"

"Surely there is someone else who could collect Ariel? Surely you can stay with me?"

It was very tempting to stay with him, but not even Sébastien took priority over my sister; nobody could.

I shook my head.

"Here then use my phone to ring the parents," he said holding out a cell phone for me to use. "And do not protest Angelina. Just take it."

I smiled and hastily dialled the number. Coco's mom answered and I quickly told her what had happened. She was understanding and more than happy to look after Ariel for another hour. She even offered to collect me, but I insisted that I was fine and that I would be there soon.

After I hanged up I passed the phone back to Sébastien. He refused to take it.

"It is yours Angelina."

"What?!"

"Keep my phone. I can get another."

I looked at him stunned.

"I can't accept this," I said. "It's yours and it looks like it cost a fortune."

"I want you to have it."

"No."

"Angelina..."

"There's no point talking to me like that; I won't take it! This is only the second time we've spoken-"

"Are we friends Angelina?"

"Yes," I answered, before I had time to consider if we were friends or not.

I don't know what we were to each other; all I knew was that we needed each other. I reminded him of someone, and there was something about him that soothed me; he reminded me of someone too although I didn't know who.

He smiled when I said yes.

"Then take the phone Little One."

"I don't feel comfortable taking the phone and please don't make me take it," I pleaded.

He sighed and held out his hand to take the phone back.

"I am not happy with this Little One," he said. "Not happy at all. This phone should be with you. I should be able to contact you at all times."

"Why do you want to contact me? All the conversations we've had have been weird."

"They have been peculiar that is true, but strangeness has never done anyone harm before. I am connected to you Little One and I feel responsible for you."

"You don't even know me."

"I feel that I know enough. Many relationships I have had in my lifetime and I now know the difference between a girl who means nothing to me and a girl who means everything. At this point in my life you fall into the latter category."

I blushed.

If anybody else had said that to me I would have kicked them in the shins and run away, but like a lamb hypnotized by the jaws of a lion, I stayed. I watched him and I knew that what he was and who he was to me wasn't natural. He was a freak of nature, a creature that was so abnormal he didn't seem human. I should have told someone about him the moment he spoke to me back at work. I should have warned Sam, confided in Embry, and asked for Emily's advice. But Sébastien was my dirty little secret and by the look in his eyes I was his. My family would take me away from Sébastien and I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to remain in his grasp.

I was the lamb seeking the slaughter.

"I need to go," I whispered.

"Where?" he asked breathlessly back.

"I'll go wait at the bus stop."

"I can not have you taking a bus. I assume you will not let me drive you home?" I shook my head. "In that case let me pay for a taxi to come and take you home."

"Sébastien..."

"You will not let me give you this phone. At the very least let me pay for your taxi ride home."

I must have nodded because before I knew it he was on the phone and ordering a taxi for me. I just stood there waiting for him.

"It will be here shortly Angelina."

"Thanks."

He looked fondly down at me.

"I don't want this to sound all dramatic, but when will I see you again Sébastien?" I asked.

"I will come whenever you want me Angelina. I am yours day or night," he said.

"Well that doesn't really help me. It's hardly specific."

"You destroy any possible surprises Little One," he laughed. "The next time I will see you will be Sunday, at your cafe, weather permitting of course. But if you need me any sooner..."

I nodded that I understand.

The both of us were silent and just stood on the empty street together.

"Sébastien why did you follow me?"

"I already told you Little One-"

"I know you wanted to protect me from the evils of Port Angeles," I said sarcastically, "but that's not what I meant. I meant why didn't you come over and talk to me? Why did you stalk me from behind?"

"I prefer watching people when they can not see me. I see who they really are then?"

"You do know that's not normal right?"

"Many people before you have told me such things," he laughed.

"What did you find about me when you saw me?"

"Nothing I did not know before."

"And what was that?"

"That you are a little girl lost, but one day you will join me and my side and you will be lost no longer. I will change your life Angelina. I will give you a new life."

Before I had time to question him further the taxi pulled up. Sébastien gave the taxi driver more money than he knew what to do with, and told him to be careful with me sitting in the back.

I got into the back of the taxi and Sébastien held the door open.

"Goodbye Little One," he said.

"Bye Seb," I said.

A pure smile spread across his face and for the first time he looked happy, he looked human. He closed the door and stood on the pavement, and I turned to wave at him. He watched me go, and when I could no longer see him I felt grief, as though something was dying all over again at my being taken from him.

The lamb had been snatched from the lion and she wanted to return to his lair.


	16. Chapter 16: The Big Bad Wolf

**A/N: I am so sorry that's it has taken me so long to update. My social life has risen from the ashes and I am now finding myself very busy indeed. I will try and update quicker though. Thank-you all for being so patient and I just hope this chapter was worth the wait. I myself, am unsure what to make of it, but I hope you like it. Thank-you all for your lovely reviews. And please don't get too annoyed with Angelina; she cannot help but fall for Seb's vampire allure. It will all work out though, don't worry. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

I had just finished putting Ariel to bed when the phone rang. Worried that it would wake Ariel up, I rushed down the stairs and quickly answered it before it had time to disturb her.

"Hi GiGi," said Sam from the other end of the phone when I answered.

"Oh hey Sam. What do you want?"

"Talk about making a guy feel welcome," he joked.

"Sorry," I cheerfully said.

I heard him chuckling. "I just phoned you to warn you that me and Emily will be back soon – we're about to leave her parents." He sounded rather relieved about his imminent departure; I would later find out that I was right in this conclusion. "So if you have any boys over, now is the time to hide them in the cupboard before I come and tear them to pieces."

"I am waving goodbye to my male harem as we speak," I laughed. "Did you have a good time?"

A grunt was his answer.

"Okay so I can expect you back when?"

"40 minutes, 30 if the traffic's good. That's if we leave on time. You and Ariel okay?"

"Fine. Ariel's in bed and I'm just about to take the trash out. Oh the excitement that is my life!"

"Sounds like you're having more fun than me GiGi. Well I better be going, Emily's making weird faces at me from across the room. See you in a minute."

"Bye Sam."

I put the phone down and, in doing so, looked at the photo which had been placed next to the phone.

It was a photo (one of many) of Sam and Emily's wedding day, the wedding whose invitation dad had torn to pieces and the day he had further mocked and laughed about for weeks after. The thought of his godson Sam getting married caused dad much amusement and he cruelly predicted the day when Sam would cheat on his wife or when she would leave him. Dad liked to bathe in other people's misfortunes even if they hadn't occurred yet. But I wonder what he would have thought if he had seen Sam and Emily together.

When one saw Emily and Sam together that you couldn't doubt there was a God; one hand had made the both of them to fit together like a perfect puzzle piece. There was a beauty in their love which I only thought existed in fairy stories – the type of love which defined expectations and evils; the type of love which was ever-lasting, never to be broken.

However, it was also heartbreaking to see them together because you were reminded of the fragility of life, and whilst their love maybe eternal, their bodies were not. One day death would take them from this world and one would be left with out the other, wandering in a land which was cold and empty but one they couldn't escape from.

I could see it in Sam's eyes: this fear of losing Emily. And in Emily's I could see a pain as though Sam was constantly sacrificing his safety on a lost war he could never win.

Some days did they ever wish they had never fallen in love just so they could live without this pain and fear? Was love worth making yourself so vulnerable to the abuse in life? By opening your heart were you also letting in the darkness?

I have never been in love so I can't answer these doubts of mine, but I knew the day would come when I could say confidently that the inevitable heartache, the fresh waves of pain and insecurity which all come from love, is worth it...

At least I hoped I could say that. I hoped I could loose control, just for a minute, and not think about the consequences. I was tired being so on edge all the time.

I picked out the garbage bag from the kitchen, and opening the back door, I walked out into the night air to put the bag in the trash cans at the bottom of the garden. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and set out towards the bins.

I had read Ariel's bedtime story tonight. Emily and I took turns in reading it to her, and sometimes even Sam would go upstairs and perch on the edge of her bed to read to her about princesses and dragons.

Tonight we had read 'Beauty and the Beast' and even though the fable was different from the Disney adaption, I couldn't help but think of the rose trapped in the glass cage.

It was a beautiful rose, full of lustre and promises, but it had grown rotten over the years of imprisonment and had begun to wilt and fade. Sometimes in my most self-piteous phases alone at night, and indulging in the angst which my adolescence allowed me, this rose was a symbolism of my heart. It was meant to flourish, it was meant to breathe the air and see the four seasons, but instead it looked from behind a looking-glass; and if I didn't shatter this glass around me I would become a wilting rose, whose withered stem and skeleton petals were the only reminders of how I could have blossomed.

I could release myself from this self-imposed prison. I could start to blossom and bloom...but I was scared. I had been hurt and I didn't want to open myself up to be hurt again. I couldn't bear that pain. I wasn't strong enough.

I sighed and threw the garbage bag in the can.

It was a full moon tonight and the moons rays cast a delicate path into the forest around Emily's house. It was like Hansel and Gretel had dropped stardust instead of breadcrumbs to light their way home –

I shook my head.

God I needed to stop reading fairytales to Ariel. It was getting to the point where I couldn't think or do anything without making some reference to them. I was in danger of becoming one of those hopelessly romantic, desperately deluded people who are avoided by all.

I turned and started to walk back into the house when I heard a twig snap. I briefly stopped but thinking it was just a falling branch a bird had knocked from the tree, I ignored it and carried on walking. I had taken two steps when I head the same snap again and this time I could pin point the noise from coming just a little bit from the house, just in front of me. My heartbeat increased and the most horrible situations came into my head one after the other, horrors magnified by Ariel being asleep inside and us being totally alone and isolated from everyone.

The house was so rarely empty that I had never truly understood how totally alone we were from everyone and everything.

A chill ran up my spine and I stood perfectly still, not daring to move a muscle.

_Snap!_

I had to protect Ariel no matter what.

I turned defiantly in the direction the noise came from and trying to control my shaking body I cried out into the darkness.

"Who's there? What do you want?"

There was no answer.

"I know you're there! Leave us alone. I'll scream."

I could hear deep breathing now and my body tensed up.

"I'm not scared of you-"

My voice broke and I knew that all chance I had of scaring this person away had vanished. I wouldn't back down though. I couldn't.

"Show yourself! I want to see you!"

At first nothing moved, neither the trees nor the clouds in the sky; only the shaking of my body. But then I saw something coming out of the darkness, a gray mass with glowing eyes and teeth like daggers. It moved slowly, its eyes never leaving me, and its paws gently touching the ground...

Its paws. Its teeth. Its gray fur.

It was a wolf.

At least I believed it was a wolf, because even though it certainly looked like one, its size was far bigger than the wolves I had seen in books or on TV. The word which seemed to fit it more was the word beast, and I could feel my insides freezing as I looked at it.

I gasped and made to run back in the house when the beast started to whimper. It sounded as though he was in pain, and although my natural survival instinct was screaming at me to run back into the house, lock all the doors and pray that the wolf couldn't huff and puff and blow my house down; something else inside me stopped me in my retreat and slowly I turned back to the creature.

All fear that I had towards this beast vanished when I looked upon his whimpering form. The great mass of a creature was cowering and his nose was pressed against the ground as though he wanted to just disappear. There was something very human in his countenance, but it was his eyes which made me take a step nearer to him. He had two beautiful eyes and looking into them I had the same pull and feeling of security that I did when I was with Embry; but this creature, his eyes were full of shame and sadness, as if his greatest fear had come true and he was now left shivering alone and naked in this cruel world.

It was just a wolf, but looking at it I found something undeniably human in its existence; and not caring about the danger I could be in or the cold air which whipped round me, all I wanted to do was comfort that wolf. I wanted to let him know that everything was okay, and that although he was a lone wolf (because that's what I assumed he was) he wasn't really alone.

I didn't understand why I felt this way. I adored animals, but they never had such an effect on me as that wolf did.

I felt weirdly calm as I walked nearer to the creature even with his eyes alert and on me. Something was telling me I had to be strong to help this creature.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

Its gaze and stance never altered, but it appeared to be disbelieving what was happening. I took another step forward and distantly wondered how tame it was; how close would he let be get to it?

"My name's Angelina although at this moment in time I feel more like Little Red Riding Hood. I do hope you've not come here to put on my grandmother's clothing," I joked.

The creature relaxed but still he watched me with unease.

"What are you doing here though? Shouldn't you be with your pack – is that what they call a group of wolves: a pack? I admit that I don't know much about wolves – I'm more of a cat person myself – but I have heard of a lone wolf before; is that what you are: a lone wolf? Don't you have brothers, a family? A mate?"

Its eyes deepened when I said that, like he was trying to show me a hidden meaning in my words.

"You're a curious creature that's for sure."

I had been walking towards it all this time and the wolf suddenly took a step back and whined. This was obviously the safe distance he wanted between us, just in case I was to hurt him or he was to hurt me; neither option seemed likely though. I walked five steps back.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please don't go. I'll sit here and won't move a muscle." I folded my legs and sat down. "There, is that okay?"

I sat down on the leafy ground and slowly the wolf relaxed his back legs and sat opposite me. I smiled.

There was still some distance between us, a line we were both scared to cross, but sitting there I could truly admire the beauty of the wolf. Because it was beautiful.

Its size and the way it had suddenly crawled out from the darkness had been such a shock to me that, at first the wolf had been nothing more than a beast, a monster. I had wanted to run – I had very nearly run, but an unseen force bound me; and even though I was still wary of the wolf, now I could truly appreciate how lucky I was. How many other girls, outside the realm of fairytales, had ever been in my situation?

The wolf's fur was gray. It wasn't silver or another more romantic colour; it was gray and not even the shine of the stars could make it anything more than it was. There was no denying the dull colour of gray, but the solidity, the unwavering certainty, and the manner in which each strand flashed in every movement of the wolf, entranced me. The thickness of the fur made my fingers twitch in the longing to feel it beneath them; the small black spots that speckled the gray, just like freckles, were as dark as my eyes and this, coupled with the broken memory of what I had always assumed to be a dream, made me wonder whether this wolf really was my wolf.

A faint realization made me seek his eyes for confirmation, but the wolf's expression told me nothing apart from the want of something. I could read those glowing eyes clearly, because I had seen a pair like them before – they were just like Embry's eyes. The languid gaze, the amber tinge to the brown, the gentleness: the wolf's eyes were a mirror of Embry's, or they at least had enough similarities for my imagination to make the connection between the two; but the wolf's eyes were without the human complexity of shyness or embarrassment. This wolf knew what he was and where his life was going. He was sure of what awaited him out there, not only in the forest but in the world too. He was confident in his own creation. This creature was at its rawest with me, his most natural, and all the human qualities of decorum and self-control which I possessed fluttered off into the night's air, so I became as naked and as raw as he was.

I forgot that he was a wolf. I ignored the dampness of my trouser bottoms which came from sitting on dew-covered grass. All thoughts of Sam, the darkness (which I normally was so afraid of), and the wolf's sharp, sharp teeth and his lethal-looking claws, were pushed to the back of my mind. They were insignificant.

I was in the midst of a beautiful miracle and nothing was going to tear me away from it.

This was my wolf and I was his human companion.

And so slowly I began to talk.

"I had pizza tonight," I said.

Embry's POV

"I had pizza tonight," she said.

She spoke with calmness and ease as though this was the most natural thing in the world: a wolf creeping up to her in the middle of the night. Her heartbeat was steadying, and the quickened rate it had been going when she first saw me like this was replaced with a gentle tremor every now and then, as though the logic in her was reminding her about the danger she had placed herself in by being so close to a wolf.

I wanted to tell her that I was no danger to her. She was my Angelina, my mate and my sweetheart. I would never hurt her or let anybody hurt her again. As lame as it sounds I was her guardian angel.

In my human form I was too shy to tell her how much she meant to me, too aware that a declaration of love could ruin forever our relationship; but when I was in this form, my wolf form and everything was more simple, my human emotions dominated by the primal instinct of the wolf, I was too protective of her to let her come near to me. This was the first time she had seen me like this – this was the first time she had seen a creature like this at all – and I was worried that if she got to close to me I would freak out and attack her, or at the very least scare her.

Quil said that there was more chance of me becoming a ballerina than there was of me attacking my imprint, but I only had to look at Emily to realize that it wasn't impossible to harm your imprint, especially when the volatile temper of the wolf was so close to the surface.

I would never hurt Angelina, but I didn't trust myself to be too near her like this. Most of the times I could control my anger, but I still didn't know my own strength and I could unintentionally hurt her.

So I sat some distance from her, watching in awe and disbelief as she chatted away about her lack of culinary skills and her love of pizza (she was so cute!)

I couldn't quite believe that this was happening. She had gasped and let out a tiny scream when she first saw me, and a mixture of terror and repulsion had flooded her expression so I could feel the ripping of my heart.

Perhaps I would always be a monster to her.

I had begun to whimper and cower and wish that I could just be normal, when she turned with a look of alarm on her pretty little face. Not alarm for her own safety, but alarm at the pain I was feeling. That was when her heartbeat had started to steady and the shaking of her arms stopped. That was when she started to walk towards me and began to talk soothingly to me; and it was one of the times when I wondered if Angelina felt my pain as I felt hers.

As she talked to me she seemed to have accepted me, and although part of me wanted to phase and show her what I was, I knew I couldn't.

It had been my intention to show Angelina tonight that her friend Embry was a wolf. I was going to phase slowly and gently in front of her...and although I didn't know what the outcome would be, I would at least no longer feel guilty about there being any secrets between us.

I would be stripped at her feet (in more ways that one) and she could choose whether to love me or not. I just didn't want to lie to her anymore. I wanted her to see what I really was.

But now I wasn't so certain. Now I could see the selfishness in wanting her to see what I was, because Angelina wasn't strong enough to deal with this just yet. She only just had stability and security in her life, and I didn't want to jeopardize that. The best thing for her wasn't to know that me, her family and her friends were all wolves. She didn't need to know that yet. I must be content in her just looking at me like I was her wolf.

"...but Emily, that's Sam's wife, practically had to drag Sam out of the house this evening. He was like some sulky child. It was..."

I had been sitting outside Sam's house for over two hours, trying to get up the courage to show Angelina what I was, and I was just beginning to lose hope that she would come out, when suddenly the back door opened and there was my Angel taking out the trash.

I was so glad I had stayed and that I had come here, because now my Angelina was confiding in me with forwardness I had never seen from her before.

"...I don't even know why Ariel and I are still here. I really did intend on us staying with Sam for so long."

My ears pricked up and she noticed that all my attention was on her.

"We were just going to stay here until we found somewhere else to live. I don't know where...but all I knew that Ariel and I wouldn't be relying on people. I hate relying on people. It's dangerous to rely on people."

It hurt me hearing Angelina talk like that, as though she was alone in the world, when she wasn't. She would never be alone because she would always have me. Whenever she needed me I would come. She could try and push me away, but I would just return sort of like a human boomerang.

Couldn't she see that nobody here would hurt her? I wouldn't allow them too.

I whimpered quietly and she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear my despair.

"But I like it here," she continued. "It feels like home. I can't imagine myself leaving La Push, but I know I can't stay with Sam forever. His house is too small and I know that Emily and Sam will want children of their own soon. They're probably trying now although fortunately I manage to block out that mental vomit." She chuckled but sighed. "What will happen when Emily gets pregnant? Where will Ariel and I go? Is it selfish to think like that?"

She stared at me looking for an answer in my eyes. I shook my head.

I had often worried about what would happen when Emily became pregnant. I mean the way Sam and her were going at it (stupid mind-reading abilities) it would only be a matter of time before Emily was pregnant, and then what would happen to my Angelina? I know Sam would never throw Angelina and her sister out, and Emily had already taken the motherly role over them, but there house wasn't very big and knowing how much Angelina hated being a burden to those around her, I knew she wouldn't want to stay as she would feel as though she was getting in the way. I wanted her to live with me, but I knew she would never agree, at least not when we were just friends. If she loved me it would be different, but she didn't love me – not yet, and so I was left to worry beside her, wondering what would happen to her.

She blinked at me and her brows furrowed in confusion when she saw me shake my head.

"I swear you can hear what I'm saying," she muttered. "But I also swear that I'm going mad talking to a wolf like this. I wonder why you're here. I mean it's not very exciting here." She waved her hands around her.

"I like it though. My whole family comes from La Push. My dad, Sam, my grandparents (who are dead now)...and my mom. My mom used to say that La Push was her favourite place in the entire world. She had never seen the world so she couldn't really compare La Push to anything, but she was always adamant that La Push was the best place in the entire world. She always said that whatever happened she would always return to La Push. When we moved away my mom was distraught, but she promised me over and over again that we would return...I loved my mom..."

Her voice broke and panic filled my body.

Angelina had never mentioned her mother before. The only things I knew about her mom had been told to me by Sam. He had been the one who had told me that Angelina's mother had left her and Ariel one day, and it had been him who had told me that Angelina looked very much like her mother. I couldn't forgive her mother for leaving my Angel with that monster father of hers – I could never forgive that! – but I was grateful for her for creating such a miracle as my Angel was to me.

Suddenly Angelina's body was shaking and tears were falling from her eyes.

I didn't care about the precautions I had set before to not get too close to Angelina when I was in this form. I didn't care that it wasn't natural behaviour for a wolf to comfort a wolf, and that Angelina would probably question what I was if I acted too human.

I didn't care.

All I cared about was my Angelina.

I had never seen her cry before and the pain I felt, it was unlike any pain I had ever felt. It was like someone was twisting my heart, pulling at it, and every tear which stained my Angel's beautiful face only drove me into deeper misery.

She jumped when she saw how close I was to her, but seemed soothed by my presence.

"My mom...she was beautiful," she said through sobs. "Really beautiful but in so much pain. Her name was...Eva."

My breath caught in my throat as she threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my fur. Her hands clung to me and her small body was lost in the mass of mine. I wanted to reach around her and pull her closer to me, but I was in too much shock to do anything.

Angelina had never touched me before. I had never felt her skin against me; her tender heartbeat had never been beaten against mine. She had always kept the distance between us, but here I was closer to her than I had ever been. She trusted me, she needed me, and she was touching me.

I smiled to myself and rested my head on her shoulder.

We stayed in this position, the girl and the wolf, until her sobs began to die away and her hands began to loosen their hold on me.

"Sorry," she muffled. "Your fur is all wet."

She moved her body away, but before she was too far from me I licked the side of her face.

I don't know why I did it. I just couldn't stop myself. I wanted to kiss her and feel her against the sensitivity of my tongue. But I also wanted her to know that I would never hurt her.

She looked at me before bursting into giggles.

"Eww, what was that for?" she laughed. "Were you trying to cheer me up? Well it worked."

I wagged my tail happily and my tongue rolled out of my mouth.

"You're a funny wolf," she said standing up and patting my head. I nuzzled my head deeper into her hand. "A very funny wolf. Were you the wolf I saw outside my bedroom window that night?" I blinked at her. "I thought so. I feel like a proper wolf girl," she said stroking my nose.

God her touch felt so good. A million tingles spread through my body and, even though I knew the guys would tease me about it later, I purred.

The moment was broken by the slamming of car doors and we both looked to the house. Sam and Emily were back.

Angelina sighed.

"I have to go Wolfie," she said. "My cousin is back."

I whimpered, wanting her to stay.

"Aww don't whimper like that," she moaned. "I won't be able to go if you do that."

I ran so I was standing behind her and her entrance was blocked from me. I wagged my tail happily hoping she would take the not to subtle hint and stay with me.

"Good try Wolfie," she said. "But I really do have to go." My tail went limp with disappointment. "But feel free to come back anytime. I won't tell anybody about you...although there is one person I want to talk to you about..."

Her eyes started to stare off into the distance and I hoped she was thinking about me, the Embry she knew.

"Angelina?"

Emily was shouting out for her in the house.

"I'm coming," Angelina cried back. "Bye Wolfie."

She stroked my ears before skipping off out to the house and away from me.

I watched her go, my Wolf Girl giving me the most magical moment of my life so far, although I knew there would be more nights like this to come. She was my future after all.


	17. Chapter 17: Deadly Nightshade

**A/N: The big 1-0-0. This story now has 100 reviews. Triple figures baby. As you can tell I am so happy that I have 100 reviews, and thank-you all for reading and reviewing and favouriting and alerting this story of mine. Thank-you! And thank-you **Becca **for being the 100th review. It seems wrong that this chapter is so short after I've received 100 reviews, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I hope you like it anyway and thank-you again!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Deadly Nightshade

The warm air from the house was like a blanket around my shoulders, bringing me back to the world I knew, but my heart and mind were still outside in the cold night air being guarded by my wolf, because there was no doubt in my mind that the gray wolf belonged to me; I couldn't explain it and I didn't really want to search for answers anyway. What had just happened was something that nobody could take away from me, and neither logic nor explanations could make it any less magical than what it was. The memory of my wolf and me would stay with me even when I was a very old lady, surrounded by twenty cats and who had lost half of her marbles. That wolf was now a part of me.

Coming in from outside I found Sam and Emily kissing each other in the middle of the living room, obviously not caring that there were innocent eyes around who didn't particularly want to see their kisses, but instead of groaning like I normally did, I ignored them and started to walk upstairs in a daze, so immersed with thoughts of my wolf. My reaction – or more like no reaction – made Emily stop kissing Sam (he moaned) and turn to me.

"Angelina dear, are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? What? Oh yes I'm fine Em," I said.

"Are you sure, you're very pale?" she said worried, coming towards me and studying my face. "Are you ill?"

I could tell that she was restraining herself from feeling my forehead, and I felt a rush of gratitude towards her for remembering how I hated to be touched. Her face though was a portrait of concern and motherly worry, but unwilling to share my wolf with anyone I smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm fine Emily really. It's just a bit cold outside. How was your evening?"

Emily continued to study me as Sam answered my question.

"It was okay," he said wrapping his arms around Emily. "Better than I thought. Were there any problems whilst we were gone?" he asked.

"Nope, everything was fine. I had a complete uneventful evening," I lied as Sam buried his face into Emily's neck affectionately.

"That's good," Sam said distractedly. "Remember try and get all your homework done in the morning as you've got a late night tomorrow."

"I have?"

"Yes, remember it's the bonfire."

Ah yes, the famous bonfire. The one everyone kept on going on about, but one which I had yet to experience. Ever since the two young girls up in Forks had been killed people rarely went out at night, but I guess normality was back. I nodded my head enthusiastically about the bonfire at First Beach.

"You really don't look well Angelina," Emily continued ignoring Sam. "You're all wide-eyed and covered in goose bumps..."

"I'm really okay Em. I just took out the trash and it was cold, and I am super tired. I should be going to bed. I'm glad you had a goodnight. Night," I said.

And with a hop, skip and a jump I rushed upstairs before Emily could question me further. I closed my door and lent against the wood. Normally it was Sam who noticed every little detail and change. I mean he always knew when something was bothering one of his friends or when Emily was upset; but it had been Emily who had seen behind my facade and had guessed that something had happened to me. She didn't know what, thank God, and I would just have to hope that she didn't try and uncover what had taken place tonight. I was possessive over that memory.

My eyes widened and I rushed over to my window. Pressing my face to the glass I looked out, wishing for just a glimpse of my wolf, just a shimmer of gray would ease my heart again; but there was nothing and no-one outside, and if it wasn't for the sudden shift of consciousness which had happened over my heart, I would believe that what I had witnessed was a dream.

I climbed onto the windowsill and rested my head on my knees. I stared out at the stars above and began to lose myself in thoughts.

It had only been a wolf, but at the same it had been something so much more than that. I felt like I had experienced something which was so rare and unique that nobody could ever take away the moment from me. A part of me was scared that if I stopped thinking about the wolf, reality would infect the moment and make my memory nothing more than a bitter result of my imagination; and I don't think I could have dealt with that realization.

When I had seen the wolf, stared into those eyes and felt his fur against my skin, I didn't feel alone anymore. I felt like this wolf understood who I was and he loved me with all my flaws and insecurities. This wolf was everything I had been looking for.

My thoughts had no real purpose apart from the complete sensation of wonder and disbelief, but I refused to let my thoughts drift from the wolf, even with the equally confusing encounter with Sébastien still fresh in my mind, an encounter which would have probably kept me awake most of the night instead although I doubted it would have had the same intensity.

I didn't ever want to go to sleep. I wanted to continue to fall down the rabbit hole, because I knew that when I woke up the only thing I would have was the bump at the end; but in the early hours of the morning, after spending so long staying awake in my thoughts, my body began to slouch, my eyes became heavy, and I was soon fast asleep. But the wolf continued to follow me into my dreams...

***

I was stood in the middle of a road. There was nobody around. The sun was either setting or it had just risen; I couldn't tell yet. I didn't know where I was. I was alone.

There was no noise. Just a ringing in my ears.

Someone had stripped me of my clothes and I stood naked in the rood, except for a daisy chain around my wrist. When I lifted up my hand to look at the daisy chain there was blood on the petals.

The daisy chain was bleeding and the blood trickled down my arm, and like a tattoo, it stained my body.

I didn't scream or make any sound. I just watched it.

Soon my nakedness was covered with the blood. Suddenly I started to rub the stain, trying to cleanse my body from the mark it had left, but the blood just kept on getting darker and thicker. I started tearing at my skin, scratching and biting; anything to make my body pure again.

No noise came from my mouth but I wanted to scream. I screamed and cried without making a sound.

In despair I looked up and standing opposite me was a gray wolf.

I had met him before, I knew that, he knew that; but this was the first meeting where I actually knew what he was. I knew his secrets and desires and he was frightened by that. I looked pleadingly at him, showing him my blood-stained body.

His eyes were full of understanding and upset.

Suddenly he was there beside me, licking the blood off of me.

Patches of my skin began to show and soon I stood there just like I had done before.

His eyes had remained on me the entire time, and as I stood there naked in front of him, he didn't even blink.

He accepted me for what I was and made me feel safe in my most vulnerable state.

The daisy chain broke from my wrist...

***

I awoke to my dream to the sound of voices downstairs. It was Saturday morning and the house was no longer empty.

My neck ached from the awkward sleeping position I had been in, and my clothes were crumpled and dirty from the previous day's activities, but I didn't care.

I couldn't explain it, but last night felt like the night of my awakening and today I would take the first steps towards my new life.


	18. Chapter 18: The Bonfire

**A/N: I'm not dead, I have just been suffering from the worst case of writer's block. For months I have been trying to get this chapter together, but finally last week I actually sat down and started typing away. And so chapter 18 is finally up. Yah!**

**I'm so sorry for keeping all you lovely readers waiting. Hopefully it's worth the wait, but I'm still trying to "find my voice" again (wow how pretentious did that sound?).**

**Once again I'm so sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen – The Bonfire

Embry's POV

I had never been big on family gatherings when I was little. I was shyer and smaller than all of my cousins put together, and the Christmas holidays was just a reminded of what a runt I was.

It might be difficult to believe, but before I phased I resembled a ten-year-old boy. Let me tell you it didn't do much for one's confidence when the girls in your class could pick you up and carry you around on their shoulders. They never did, but my skinniness and shortness still made me the "damsel in distress" of our class.

So for most of my childhood I dreaded Christmas, not because I was terrified of elves or fat man dressed in red sneaking into your bedroom at night (although looking back I can't understand why I was never disturbed by that); rather I dreaded Christmas because of my mom's side of the family.

Mom was the youngest of five children and had always been the black sheep of the family. She had a problem with authority – she still does – and didn't really believe in rules. She got into fights, she smoked, she drank, she did drugs, but I think falling pregnant by a married man when she was just 17 was the last straw for my grandparents. I don't know what exactly happened, but two months after I was born mom had moved to La Push with a few hundred dollars given to her by her grandparents.

These past 18 years she had done pretty alright for herself, owning her own business and house, and has raised me single handingly – and if I do say so myself, apart from my furry problem, I have turned out pretty okay. But still that's not enough for my grandparents who believed she ruined her life by having me.

I never knew why mom made us go to the grandparent's. After dinner the day was spent with mom and Gran screaming at one another, Granddad sat in the corner slowly getting drunk, and me sitting awkwardly in the living room trying to stop my cousins from stealing my comic books. This was the Calls idea of Christmas.

(When Angelina and I have children their Christmases will not be like this!)

With this in mind, I had been very reluctant the first time I went to the Pack's First Beach bonfire party. I knew from my brothers' minds that the bonfire was a place to bond and to remember our ancestors who had given up this wolfy-gift, but I chose to ignore them and fully expected to hate my first bonfire party.

Boy was I wrong!

I loved it and found myself counting down the days to our next bonfire, and was happy whenever there was a new pack member because, not only did it mean that I had another brother, but it also meant that another bonfire was soon approaching. And eventually as more guys started to imprint, we included imprints so that the First Beach bonfire because a tradition for new wolves and new imprints.

It was a true family gathering, and it gave us strength in our most vulnerable moments to remember that we had a family who accepted us and who loved us, and it was for them that we were fighting for, sacrificing any chance of a normal life for them. If people knew what we were they would call us freaks and evil, and I'm sure my own mom would never look at me the same way again; but the pack loved us unconditionally.

They were our true family.

It was quite uplifting to finally have a place I could literally be myself. And over the years as I watched Quil take little Claire to the beach, and when Jake came with Renesmee that one time, I longed for the day when I could introduce my imprint to the Pack.

I thought that day had finally come when I found my Angel, but typically for me the bonfire was delayed with the deaths of the two Forks girls. But finally it was here: the evening I could introduce Angelina as mine. Obviously I wouldn't call her mine in front of her, because even if we were dating Angelina would probably slap me with a fish if she heard me referring to her as a possession. But the way protective way I would be with her, my movements and the way I would stand over her would show even the blindest of men that Angelina belonged to me just like I belonged to her.

It had been 20 hours, 32 minutes and too many maddening seconds since I had last set eyes on her, because Sam hadn't been my biggest fan when he found out about last night. He had thrown me against a tree – ouch! – when he read my mind (once again foiled by our mind-reading abilities) and saw that I had been around his cousin in wolf form with no-one nearby to stop me if the wolf in me had snapped and I had hurt her.

I had growled at him when he suggested that I could hurt Angelina, but controlled myself because I was constantly worrying about accidentally hurting her. Sam had banned me from the house all Saturday and I was growing a nervous twitch from being away from her for so long, but as soon as I saw my Angel walking down the beach, Sam and Emily walking in front of her, and Ariel skipping and singing behind her, the hurt inside me vanished and I made me way hurriedly along the beach towards her, not really caring that I looked like a desperate and love-sick puppy.

Sam grunted at me as I passed and Emily said hello, but all I could see was Angelina. In her hands trays of food were delicately balanced and she was looking down on them in deep concentration, a small crease between her eyebrows as she tried not to drop them. I laughed at her concentration and her head flew up, almost in disbelief, and she broke into a huge smile.

"Embry!" she exclaimed, and I was certain I could hear relief in her tone. "Embry, you're here!"

"I'm here Angelina," I said with a chuckle, stopping just in front of her. "The great Embry is here."

She laughed and looked up at me. Her eyes passed across me as though she was memorizing my face, trying to know me by heart; and taking advantage of her distraction, my own eyes passed along her own body, and I took note of the small changes in her appearance - more fullness in her cheeks, small circles under her eyes (she hadn't slept well last night), her hair brushed a different way, and smudge of mascara underneath the eyelashes on her right eye.

I could have looked upon her all night, but she blushed, shook her head and averted my gaze. Knowing that she was uncomfortable, I blinked and started walking with her towards the rest of the pack as though nothing had happened. I reached out to take the trays from her, but she pulled away with a chuckle.

"No, no, I'm quite capable carrying them," she said. "I don't want people to think I'm some weak, pathetic woman."

"Nobody would think that."

She looked unconvinced and ignored my outreached hands. "Nope I'm carrying them," she pouted.

"At least let me take one," I said, hating the fact that she wasn't letting me help her.

She shook her head and changed the subject.

"Of course I should have guessed you would be here. Where there's food, there's Embry. You're like a fox."

I watched her as she walked with the trays of food, determined to catch her if she was to stumble. But even with my unrest I allowed myself to be swept away with the new subject.

"A fox?"

"Yep, I have been studying you Mr. Call and I have seen you eating out of trashcans late at night."

"My secret shame!" a cried in mock outrage. "But pray tell Angelina, if I'm a fox what does that make you?"

She screwed up her face in concentration for a moment before answering.

"The coolest person in the entire world."

"Or?" I joked.

"Or a princess," she said in mock baby voice.

"A princess isn't an animal," I said.

"Okay then, a dinosaur?"

"Not scary enough."

"Hey I'm plenty scary," she protested.

"Oh I'm sure..."

"I am!"

"Maybe to ants but to me never."

She narrowed her eyes. "You'll see, one day I will terrify you."

"I'm quivering in my boots."

She stuck her pink tongue out at me; it was getting very hard to resist her.

"So what animal am I?" she continued.

"A ferret."

"A ferret?" she exclaimed. "Really?"

"I think so. Playful, curious -"

"And able to identify other ferrets from their urine?"

"Well I don't know about that! What you do in your free time is your personal business."

We burst into laughter and a few people around the bonfire looked up at us. Angelina noticed them and her laughter immediately died in her throat. She was looking nervous now and her eyes were darting warily around, as though looking for an exit.

"Where's Ariel?" she asked, with a note of alarm that only I could detect.

"She's over there," I said soothingly. "Over playing with Claire and Quil."

Angelina watched her younger sister with the gaze of a protectiveness lioness. It was quite clear to everyone that she hated it when Ariel drifted too far from her, but as Ariel played in the sea with Claire, both of them splashing Quil with the water and giggling hysterically, my Angel let out a sigh and seemed to relax.

"I'm just being silly," she said quietly. "Ignore me."

I was about to say something sappy, along the lines of that I could never ignore her, that she was the most interesting sweet person I knew and would never know. But for once my head gained control over my heart, and I said nothing which was definitely the right thing to do because I didn't really want Angelina freaking out with my proclaims of love and everlasting devotion.

"There's quite a lot of people here," she said, walking slower than she had been to delay arriving in the group. "And some I don't know." She gulped.

"You don't need to worry Angelina; we're all as mad as one another." We looked in the direction of Seth who was flaying about in the ocean, pretending to be attacked by a shark. "But I'll introduce you to everyone you don't know and everyone will love you," I said proudly.

Suddenly her eyes sought mine. She was looking for something in them with an intensity that made my cheeks redden. Those black eyes of hers stared deep down into my soul searching, searching, until she found what she needed in them. My stomach jumped in excitement. She broke into a confident and assured smile, and nodded that she wanted me to introduce her to those she didn't know.

"Look after me then Embry," she said.

"I will."

* * *

To her relief there wasn't many people at the bonfire who Angelina hadn't meet before. Most went to our school and those who had left school normally were seen, at one point or another, at Sam's house. She didn't know them as intimately as she did me, Sam, Quil, Brady and Seth, but she knew enough of them that she felt that she could trust them and not be so on edge. And those wolves who hadn't really spoken to her knew her well enough from the thoughts we shared not to touch her or ask her stupid questions, like where her parents were and how long she was staying at La Push. They accepted her for who she was and over the evening Angelina seemed to shine with this acceptance.

She had been here for nearly two months which never failed to surprise me because I couldn't imagine my life without her, so completely did she fill my life; but this was the first time that she integrated into pack life and appeared to take pleasure in being part of a family, although I doubted she knew that she was the new member of our little set.

Of course she stayed close to me the entire time and every so often I would catch her looking for Ariel with that maternal worry she had over the girl; but as soon as I said something, distracted her with something, or the moment she found my eyes and began searching, the paranoia and fear left her and she outwardly became the beautiful Angel which normally only I could see. She started conversations with those she had rarely spoken, she laughed freely, and she placed her body nearer to mine than she ever had done before, making me wait for the moment she would reach out with her delicate hand and touch me –

God I wish she would touch me.

I introduced her to everyone she didn't know from Billy Black to Sue Clearwater, because even though she was Sam's cousin and staying at his house, Angelina was my imprint and my responsibility; my treasure. During the introductions, I had stood proudly and possessively behind her, my stance and eyes laying claim on the petite beauty at my feet, and my smile and tenderness showing her off as mine.

Around the bonfire people talked and ate, and in the sea a few of us swam. It was too early just yet for the tribal stories to begin and finding ourselves with the mutual, unspoken desire to be alone together, Angelina and I walked away from everyone. She kicked her shoes off and I noticed the multi-coloured nail polish she was wearing. She saw me looking in amusement at her toe nails, smiled and told me that Ariel had been bored that afternoon. We sat down at the seashore and rested our feet in the water.

The sun was setting and my Angel stared out at the horizon; I just watched her.

"Beautiful," I whispered, looking at her.

"It is rather beautiful isn't it," Angelina said, mistaking what I was referring to as beautiful. "I'm glad I came tonight."

"You're enjoying it then Angelina?"

"Very much," she sighed, leaning back on her arms and wiggling her toes in the water. "I can't remember La Push ever being like this."

"Like what?"

"Like a family...does that sound weird?"

"Not at all," I smiled.

Angelina smirked at me. "I think it's a little weird for me to think of you all as family, especially as I don't know everyone very well, but I just feel safe and accepted here. It's like the home I always wanted. It's nice."

"You are accepted Angelina. You are safe," I said with such force and conviction that she looked up at me.

"I hope so. I would hate it if I suddenly found out that you were all flesh-eating monsters," she laughed.

My stomach twisted up in pain and a few beads of sweat fell from my forehead. Did she know?

"Even if we were all monsters, we would never hurt you," I stuttered nervously.

"I should think not, as I wouldn't like to open a can of whoopass on you Embry."

The pervert in me rather liked the thought of Angelina wrestling me to the ground – the pervert in my liked that thought a lot, but it was more vital that Angelina knew that she really was safe here.

"You do know that no-one is going to hurt you, don't you?" I asked seriously, alert to any alterations in her tone and her body movements.

"I certainly know that you're not going to hurt me and not just because Sam would kill you if you did," Angelina giggled weakly.

"Seriously though Angelina, you know that no harm is going to come to you? Not to you or Ariel."

I was talking seriously, almost harshly, but Angelina didn't seem unnerved my tone. Maybe she understood that I needed her to know – to really know that nobody would hurt her here in La Push. I needed her to know that she was safe, protected and loved, not only by me but by everyone here. I couldn't tell her just yet that she was part of a wolf pack, and that we took care of each member with a fierce family loyalty. I couldn't tell her that, but I could make sure that she felt safe and I could reassure her that it was okay to just let go. She didn't need to be alert and on edge anymore. She didn't need to be scared or suspicious. She could relax because she was amongst people who would never hurt a hair on her head.

"I guess I know Embry," she muttered. "It's just hard you know."

She was thinking about her father and my muscles tensed as they always did whenever I thought about that...man.

"But nobody's scared you or harmed you since you've arrived have they Angelina?"

Her eyes glazed over and I could tell that she was thinking of something, someone, who had done something to her, either hurt her or scared her. There was a faraway look to her eyes, she was somewhere I couldn't get to, and it unnerved me.

"Angelina," I said sharply.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me, trying to hide behind a smile and a giggle. "No Embry, everybody's been perfectly lovely to me."

"You would tell me if anything had happened..."

"Of course I would Embry. I trust you."

"You do?"

"I trust everyone here." She looked up at me. "But I trust you the most Embry. I trust more than I have ever trusted anybody before."

She said it with such sincerity that I swallowed and stared deep into those beautiful eyes of hers. In that moment I was blessed. I moved closer to her.

"Whatever happens Angelina I will protect you. Nobody will ever hurt you again; I won't let them."

"Embry?" she said softly.

"Yes Angelina?" I asked breathlessly.

She nervously played with the sand and for a moment I didn't think she would answer me. She then let the sand in her hand fall between her fingers and so deep did she look into my eyes that I was taken aback.

"I care very much for you Embry," she blushed.

I didn't understand what she was saying. I couldn't feel or understand anything. I just stared.

"You're...you're very important to me Embry," she continued. "I know it's so cliché, but it does feel as though I've known you my entire life. I don't want to ever not be with you Embry. I...um...well I do care about you so much."

This was Angelina in her most vulnerable state and oh how I loved her for it. She was so innocent, so pure and loving; and me with my coarseness and violence was unworthy of her, but at the same time I knew that nobody could love her as much as I did.

She was waiting for me to say something and so, mindful of my words, I answered.

"I care a lot about you to Angelina, more than you can ever imagine," I said. "You're very precious to me. The most precious thing in my life."

Angelina's cheeks were bright red as she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"So very precious," I continued, the husk of my voice making her heartbeat quickened and my arm moving closer to hers, my eyes on those beautiful lips of hers, my hands itching to touch her cheeks and kiss her.

"Embry..."

Her breathing was heavy, her eyes were watching my lips and she gently trembled. I wanted to reach for her and take her in my arms, to press my lips against hers and taste her. Not a day went pass where I didn't want to kiss her and make her mine, but this was the first time where I noted that she had this desire too. She was licking her bottom lip, arching her body towards mine and the moment she was ready to touch me, my body would reach out and receive her.

"Angelina..."I whispered, taking delight in her name and the way it danced across my tongue. "Angelina..."

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at me with pleading eyes. Eyes so big and afraid, wanting to be loved but terrified of falling in love; terrified of making herself vulnerable; terrified of her own feelings. She looked so delicate, so fragile and breakable, like a perfect china doll, and I almost felt cruel for making her feel this way.

But if she wanted to be fixed, because of the abuse she had suffered, she needed to question every belief she had. She needed to know that not all men were going to hurt her and that there was a man sitting next to her, who had watched over her from the very first day he had laid eyes on her, and that this man would die for her, protect her and devote his life to making her happy. This man loved her with an intensity that scared him and she was the sole dream and meaning in his life. She needed to know that this man was me.

The wind caught her hair and several strands flicked across my face. The whole world had faded away. It was only the two of us. Now would have been the perfect time to show her the depth of my love for her -

But it was too soon. She was too scared to take that step and if I was to bring her into the light too soon, she would retreat back into the shadows never to return to me. Her innocent eyes weren't only pleading for me to continue, but they were pleading me to stop. She didn't want to confront what she had always secretly known: my feelings for her.

She needed to come to me, and I would be here waiting for her. I would wait forever to make her mine. She was worth the wait and her own happiness and comfort was more important than my own desires.

The wolf growled at me to kiss her, but Sam's words and my own findings prevented me from doing anything so stupid; and although it hurt me, I broke our gaze and stood up.

"They will be telling the stories soon," I said.

Angelina continued to sit at the beach. She looked relieved, but confused and hurt as though something beautiful and sacred had been snatched from her, something she didn't know existed; something she didn't know she wanted. She looked up at me with those same pleading eyes.

"Embry..."she said softly, and for a moment I thought she wanted me too. "Embry...I..."

"It's alright Angelina," I said sadly. She wanted to explain, but how could she explain when she didn't understand what was happening.

"But-"

"It's okay Angelina," I reassured her. "I understand. Come on Angel, let's go and hear the stories."

She blinked at me and stood up next to me. The two of us walked back to the bonfire, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

* * *

It was after midnight, everybody had left the beach an hour ago but Angelina and I remained. My Angel had finally succumbed to the sleep in her eyes and had fallen asleep shortly after old Quil had finished telling the tribal stories.

When they had packed up and were ready to leave, Sam had gone to pick Angelina up to take her home but I growled and wouldn't let him touch her. My Angel hated anyone touching her and I didn't want her to wake up scared and shocked that someone had moved her. I became defensive over her and Sam had finally agreed that I could stay with Angelina and walk her home once she awoke.

And so I sat on the sand watching an Angel as she slept at my feet. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

From the moment old Quil had mentioned wolves and the cold ones Angelina had stared transfixed at him and had listened intently to every word he said. I sat next to her and Ariel sat in her lap, but she only paid attention to him, devouring every word he said and frowning more and more as the tales progressed.

Afterwards I wanted to talk to her, but I was scared that she already knew what I was; and as I watched her sleep I wondered whether she did know that I was a wolf. I was full of fear: what if she knew what he was saying was true? What if she knew that I was a wolf? What if...what if?

Was I ready for her to see the true me? Did I want her to be brought into this life just yet? Did I want to protect her from this life for just a little bit longer? I answer yes to all three questions of mine. I didn't know what I wanted.

Why was love so complicated?

But as her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened, and I saw those beautiful black eyes of hers meet mine, I knew that while confusing and at times aggravating, loving Angelina was the most perfect thing in the world.


	19. Chapter 19: After the Bonfire

**A/N: Thank you my lovelies for all the reviews. Candy necklaces for you all as promised. And thank you for all being so loyal and not deserting me after my unplanned hiatus.**

**I do hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – After the Bonfire

I guess it was because I hadn't really slept the night before that I fell asleep at the bonfire. For most of the evening I had been feeling sleepier and sleepier, until the rhythmic sound of old Quil's voice and the warmth of Embry's body next to mine - which made me feel drowsy and contented - as well as the hypnotic flames of the bonfire, made me finally succumb to sleep. And so I had fallen asleep on First Beach.

My nap (because that was what it really was) was a dreamless one and I woke up feeling more tired than before. Slowly I opened my eyes and there staring down at me with tenderness was Embry. In that moment as he looked down on me and I stared up into those gorgeous eyes of his, his face framed by the midnight stars, no dream could possible compete with the beautiful reality of Embry's eyes being the first thing I saw upon waking. Despite being taken aback at finding him so close to me, I smiled contently and fought the urge to stretch and snuggle up against him. I fought my natural desire to fall back asleep but this time in his strong, and what I knew to be, gentle arms.

"Embry," I croaked.

He chuckled at me. "Did you have a nice sleep, Angel?"

That word again: angel. I hadn't misheard back on the seashore. He really had called me Angel.

It could just be him making his own nickname for me, fed up with saying 'Angelina' all the time. But then why not Angie or Lina or even GiGi? Why Angel?

And there was how he said the word. He said the word angel, not as a nickname, but as if I actually was his angel. It was said like the word 'sweetheart' or 'darling' is said when lovers use it.

I blushed when I remembered what had happened earlier on the beach when Embry and I had been alone: when I had felt his breath against my neck...when I had been close enough to smell the earthy aroma of his skin...when I had longed to touch the taunt and glistening hard muscles on his chest, to rest my head and listen to his heartbeat, and to check that he was real.

And I had nearly given in to his lips. I had watched his lips in fascination and had bitten down my own lips to stop them from taking his bottom lip and gently sucking. I wanted to just give up and become his. I had wanted to become Embry's, to be his and his alone.

But before our friendship was ruined forever, I had managed to stop myself, and although I had felt a vague sense of doubt and disappointment when he had pulled away, I knew it had been the right thing. But now, looking up at the kind and open face of Embry, I felt nothing but guilt for leading him on.

Was I a tease for acting the way I did? Was I leading him on?

I was convinced that an unspoken word would forever haunt our friendship and that word was desire, because for the first time in my life I had desired someone. I had desired Embry.

However I couldn't give into lust alone. My mother had given into lust and had married my father and for the rest of her life she had been physically and mentally abused. I couldn't make myself vulnerable like that, not even for Embry. I didn't even understand the mixed emotions inside of me, my fear and beliefs fighting with new discoveries and my animalistic want.

And so at the last minute, when my whole body was quivering for Embry's touch and when I had been dangerously close to kissing him, I had managed to control myself and had silently begged Embry to be the strong one and let me go. Inwardly I had pleaded with him to not make me do this, to not make me confront the terror and desire inside me, and to just let us carry on as we were: the best of friends. And because Embry was psychic - _I swear he was_ – he had listened to the inner pleadings of my heart and had pulled away, even though I could see the regret and pain on his face.

He had even wordlessly reassured me that everything was fine between us and that we were still friends. He had somehow guaranteed with his smile that neither of us would speak about what had very nearly happened, and although I was entirely grateful for his discretion, I hated myself for putting him in that awkward situation and for playing on any feelings he might have had for me.

I felt like a dirty tease. A girl who enjoyed flirting and playing with men's hearts, and I didn't know what to do to atone for my behaviour. Saying something would emphasize the situation and our mutual discomfort, but by not saying anything I felt as though I was excusing the way I acted.

By the look of Embry's face as I woke up on First Beach, he didn't blame me for anything but I still blamed myself and I feared I always would.

"I didn't sleep too well Embry," I said, lifting myself up off the sand and sitting up. "Hey where is everyone?" I asked, looking around at the deserted beach.

"They went home about an hour ago. I volunteered to stay with you," he confessed.

"Aww Embry, you didn't have to," I said, touched by his sweetness.

"I wanted to!" he said with such earnestness that I felt myself swooning – that's right swooning – like a Jane Austen character. "I really did want to Angelina."

"Still you must have been bored," I shyly said.

"With brains like these who can ever be bored," Embry joked. "Besides you're cute when you sleep – no, you're _cuter_ when you sleep."

The bonfire was dying down and there wasn't much light left, but I could still make out Embry smiling affectionately at me. I didn't want to make promises to him that I couldn't fulfil, so I hastily changed the conversation, not quite expecting what a drastic turn the conversation would take.

"Embry, have you seen any wolves in La Push?" I asked.

I really hadn't planned to talk about what had happened last night with Embry. I was still possessive of my Wolfie and I really was not willing to share the experience with anyone, not even Ariel who would have delighted in hearing that a real-life wolf let me stroke him. But I guess to some extent I knew that I would talk to Embry about it. It felt only natural to talk to Embry about it.

I was still surprised however when I asked him and I pretty much immediately wished that I had kept my mouth shut, because Embry's became a portrait of alarm and dread. His eyes were wide, his body tense and he seemed to get so suddenly pale that he looked ill.

"Embry are you alright?" I asked.

He had never looked like this before and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to help him.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered out, not meeting my eyes.

"I mean are you alright? You look like you're about to faint. Do you want me to get someth-?"

"No Angelina: _what do you mean_? About the wolves?" he reiterated urgently.

"Oh it's just I saw one last night."

"Y-you did?" he asked, trying and failing to sound offhand.

"Um yes...Embry are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Angelina. I'm just interested about this wolf. Tell me more."

I was unsure for a moment, wanting to take care of him and to forget about the wolf for the night, but something in Embry's eyes told me to continue with my story.

"Well you know Ariel and I were home alone last night?" He nodded. "Well after I put Ariel to bed, which sounds far easier than it actually is, I went to take out the trash and when I was out there I heard something moving behind me. A normal sane person wouldn't think anything of it, but I immediately started freaking out. Don't laugh but I sort of thought a serial killer or something was behind me with a knife," I laughed nervously.

A shiver passed through Embry's body and he looked as though he was annoyed with himself about something.

"It wasn't Freddy or Jason, but it was wolf. It wasn't just any wolf though; this wolf was huge. I mean seriously mahosive. This creature has its own gravitational pull it was that big." Embry smiled. "It was massive but rather breathtaking at the same time."

"Breathtaking?"

"A weird word to describe a wolf, but yeah – it was breathtaking."

I smiled at the recollection of my wolf and how stunning he had looked underneath the stars, a different but no less intense form of beauty as Embry was tonight.

"It was gray with black spots and his eyes...his eyes were like yours, Embry."

Embry gulped and closed his eyes, as though he was bracing himself, waiting for the ground to fall beneath him and for everything he had allowed himself to dream about to come crushing down around him. With what looked like a huge amount of control and strength he told me to continue.

"At first I wanted to run. I mean it was a friggin wolf, it could have attacked me, mauled me to pieces-"

"It would never have done that," Embry mumbled. "Never."

"I know that now, but at the time I thought I was wolf food. I thought "this is the end for Angelina Gray" but as you can see it wasn't. I managed to stop running around like a headless chicken and I actually stopped to notice the tranquillity and natural beauty of the wolf before it was too late. I even named him. I called him Wolfie," I said, laughing at my own childishness. "Hardly original but-"

"I like the name," Embry said.

"Do you want me to continue Embry or are you finding this all boring?" I embarrassingly asked, suddenly aware of my rambling.

"No! Angelina I _am_ interested," Embry insisted.

"Okay but the story does get more ridiculous. Think you can bear to listen?"

"Oh I think I can," Embry smirked.

"Well after I stopped wetting my pants and actually let myself get close to the wolf, I sat down and talked to him. I was out there for quite a while and I should have been cold, but I just sat there and talked as though he was my best friend in the whole world and not you."

"I'm your best friend?" Embry interrupted.

Crap! Did I really let that slip? It wasn't that I was worried that Embry would suddenly get big headed with the knowledge that he was my best friend (if he did I would quickly pop his head back to size). I was more worried that Embry just thought, and had always thought, that I was a silly little girl who he was only friends with because of Sam, and I would rather live in ignorance than be told the truth.

But now it looked like the truth was out.

Oh mouth why do you fail to connect to my brain?

"Um...yes you are Embry."

"Really?" Embry beamed.

"Bathe in the glory, because you are without a doubt my best friend," I laughed nervously.

"You're my best friend too Angelina," he said deeply, looking deep into my eyes. "My very best friend."

I could feel my cheeks burning and was thankful of the diminishing fire that my shyness was being hidden from Embry. But I was so happy at the same time that Embry valued me and that he wanted to spend time with me. I want to hug him and make friendship bracelets and promise to be best friends forever; BFFs. Fortunately I stopped myself, but I still remained ecstatic.

"So even though you are my best friend," I continued, trying to stop myself from being distracted by Embry's sweet and what I longed to be sincere sentiments, "I talked to this wolf as though he was my friend and it just seemed to important that he knew what I was thinking. So I just talked to him about everything: why I moved to La Push, Ariel, Sam and Emily, my mom. At one point I even think I started talking about pizza toppings. I just wanted to stay out there for as long as possible and I was scared that if I moved he would run away and I would never see him again. I mean he was only a wolf, some feral animal, but he meant everything to me at that moment...

"Eventually I had to leave him, but he started to play with me, wagging his tail and rolling his tongue and just being plain adorable. It was like he wanted me to stay too and god was I tempted to follow him back to his den. I wanted to be a wolf girl."

I laughed at my own stupidity and expected Embry to laugh at me too, but he was staring at me, mouth open, eyes wide, and looked as though he was in awe of me. He swallowed when he knew I was looking at him in confusion.

"Go on Angelina," he said. "I'm listening."

"Well like I said I wanted to stay, but I obviously couldn't. So I stroked his ears and said goodbye – oh and did I tell you that his fur was so incredibly soft? It was the softest thing I've ever felt! He would be lovely to sleep with."

"Oh my god Angelina," Embry gasped, so quietly I couldn't be sure if I heard him right.

"Anyway I went to bed and stayed up all night just thinking about my wolf, because it is mine Embry. I know that a wild animal is free and has no owner or person he is responsible to and nobody is dependent on the lone wolf, but Wolfie still feels like he belongs to me. I can't explain it, but it just feels as though he is my wolf. I even thought about Wolfie all night, hence why I didn't get much sleep last night, and I had the weirdest dream about him...

"You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you about Wolfie and don't really understand either as I've been possessive about Wolfie even since it happened. But it's just what old Quil said about the wolves and everything that's happened...Embry, are there many wolves in La Push or is my wolf one of a kind?"

I expected him to take a while to answer or to even gently humour me as he led me to a white, padded cell. I certainly didn't expect Embry to answer as quickly and confidently as he did.

"He is unique."

I stared at him. "You really think so."

"I know so."

"How? How do you know?"

He looked flustered. "Well every wolf around here is different."

"So there are wolves in La Push?" I cried.

"Of course, Angelina."

"And you've seen them?"

"I see them every single day," Embry said with a smile, laughing at some private joke of his. He then turned serious. "But none of them would hurt you."

"Well I don't think Wolfie would, but I haven't seen the others and I don't really want to see the others, so I don't really know whether they would hurt me or not."

"There are 14 wolves in La Push, all as big – although not all as cute as the gray one you saw," Embry added with a smirk.

I jumped as Embry suddenly leaned forward and stared into my eyes with a frantic urgency that scared me.

"But not one of them would hurt you," he said. "They don't attack humans."

"Fourteen of them? Since when were there wolves in La Push? When I used to live here I can't remember there even being one."

Embry shifted nervously back and forth, and scratched the back of his neck, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Well the first one appeared four years ago and the rest have sort of followed...I think it's the change of the habitat..."

"La Push looks pretty much exactly the same as I left it," I said slowly. "Nothing seems to have changed."

"Some things have," Embry said quietly.

I wanted to ask more questions about why the wolves were here and how they got here in the first place, but Embry looked so incredibly uncomfortable, like a child who had been caught lying, that I stopped asking about what, when, why and how about the wolves, even though I was still curious as George. Instead I turned to the legends.

"I just think it's a bit of a coincidence that the night after I see my very first wolf, is the night I hear our legends about the Quileute wolves," I queried.

"Old Quil could have been spying on you," Embry said.

"Ha ha ha Embry, but seriously don't you think it's odd?"

Again that same look of deceit passed across Embry's face and he started nervously fidgeting again.

"It is a little odd," he said, "but these things do happen."

"I guess," I said, not totally convinced. "And I guess facts and myths sort of get mixed up over the years. There probably were wolves back when our ancestors lived in La Push and they probably did believe in all that supernatural stuff. But that doesn't mean that there actually was...what did he call them...shapeshifters? It doesn't mean that shapeshifters actually existed. I mean that's just nuts."

Embry didn't say anything. I wanted him to tell me that believing in shapeshifters was nuts and that there was no such thing. Even if he were to tell me that he believed in the legends would be better than him just sitting there, staring into the fire.

"Who would believe such a thing? I mean, if these shapeshifters really did exist then what else did? If wolves equal shapeshifters then that would mean the cold ones equal...vampires?" For some reason Sébastien's face burned in my memory and I shivered before quickly letting it fall back into the background. "Shapeshifters, vampires, werewolves and witches. If those things really did exist, I wouldn't know how to react."

Embry's eyes shot up to mine.

"Y-you wouldn't?"

"Well I think the normal reaction would be screaming, grabbing Ariel and taking sanctuary in a church somewhere, and praying that these things wouldn't hurt me."

Embry whimpered and for some reason I felt guilty.

Speaking in a quieter, calmer and more pleasant voice I continued.

"But that's only my initial reaction. If these things did turn out to be real and if they were gentle and kind, then I wouldn't treat them any different, albeit I probably would take a reign check on going on a full-moon picnic with a werewolf and would get a different doctor if he turned out to be a vampire; can you imagine a vampire doctor?"

I burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of it and wanted Embry to laugh along with me, but his face was set in seriousness and deep concentration. He was thinking about something.

"Embry?"

Silence.

"Embry?"

"What if you fell in love with something that wasn't...normal?"

The question threw me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if these creatures existed and they were kind and gentle and everything you had ever dreamed of; and this one, he loved you more than life itself, he would die for you; would you love him or would you think him a freak for what he was?" Embry asked me quickly, not pausing in case he became too shy to finish asking me the question which, for some reason, had been plaguing him.

The atmosphere had changed since I first began talking. The gentleness, calmness and the lightness that surrounded both Embry and I, had dramatically changed into an aura full of secrets, tension and desperation. I hated atmospheres like this and I wanted to lighten the mood, to tell a joke and make Embry laugh and forget this nonsense I had started talking about. But out of respect for him and this unexplainable need I had to tell him my true feelings, I answered him in a deep seriousness I didn't know I possessed.

"If all those things you said were true: if he did love me and was kind and was my happily ever after; if he was all those things and I had feelings for him, then what he was wouldn't matter to me," I answered. "Whatever he was wouldn't count for anything, because it would be the man, not the monster, I was in love with."

Perhaps it was the way the moonlight hit his face or the reflection of the ocean in his eyes, but I could have sworn I saw Embry's eyes fill up with tears. But they vanished as soon as they had come, and the hand that had been automatically reaching out to comfort him, as if it had a mind of its own, quickly retracted. Embry didn't appear to notice though. He was studying my face, searching for the same thing I had been searching in his eyes earlier.

"You would love him?"

"I would love him. Every single part of him."

He sighed but smiled softly at me.

"You are incredible Angelina," he said simply.

"Stop you're making me blush," I said, covering up the real blush on my cheeks.

"I mean it though."

"You are rather amazing yourself Embry."

He beamed at me.

"I think I will be a dead Embry if I don't get you home though. Crap it's late!" Embry said breaking the atmosphere and turning it back to normality.

"Crud! Sam will be waiting up won't he?" I said, standing up and brushing the sand off my trousers.

"Sam's probably dreaming of bunny rabbits as we speak," Embry said, standing up next to me, and I was relieved to hear some of the humour return to his voice. "I'm more worried about you."

"Me? What do you think I turn into a pumpkin at midnight?"

"I did but you proved me wrong; it's nearly half one in the morning."

"Ah."

"I'm worried that you won't be getting enough sleep seeing as you have work in the morning-"

"I don't have to be in for another 7 hours."

"And it's getting cold-"

"Knit me a jumper then."

"And I just don't like you out in the dark."

"It is...wait a minute," I said looking around me in disbelief. "It's dark isn't it?"

"Yes Angelina."

"It's just I'm outside and its dark! I've never been outside in the dark before, not unless I've had to and even then I was scared. But I'm not scared and I'm standing in the dark!"

It might not seem like much, but I have been scared of the dark for as long as I can remember. One of dad's favourite punishments was locking me in the cupboard for days at a time and so whenever I was out in the dark I was transported to that dank, dark cupboard. I hated darkness. But standing in First Beach under a blanket of darkness with Embry at my side, I didn't feel scared at all. I felt strangely alive.

I jumped up and down in delight.

"I'm a night owl!" I cried. "A night owl!"

Embry laughed at me. "So you are Angelina. A funny little night owl."

"But I guess this night owl should be returning home," I acknowledged in disappointment.

"Yep."

"Home then, Jeeves?"

"Home."

We stayed until the fire burnt before walking slowly up the sand and into the streetlights of the car park. As we were crossing the car park Embry turned to me.

"Do you wish you had never seen the wolf?" Embry asked.

"Of course not. I only wish I had been able to spend more time with him. I wish that he was mine."

And I did. I did wish that I belonged to the gray wolf.


	20. Chapter 20: Sickly Sweet

**A/N: I had so much trouble with this chapter. There are about 10 different versions of this chapter in my documents, because I just didn't know how to write it. I'm still unsure with this one. It just seems so crazy. I apologise now in advance because I'm really not happy with it, but hopefully the next ones will be better.**

**And **Penelope Halliwell **thank you again for reviewing every chapter. Yah!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Sickly Sweet

After the surrealism of the past two days, which had reached its height when I befriended the lone gray wolf and which had come to an end when Embry's lips had pulled away from mine, it felt nice returning to the monotony of work the next day. There was nothing unusual amongst the coffee mugs and cappuccino machine; nothing surprising about working in a coffeehouse – well not unless you counted Beth's friendly attitude towards me, a thing which was as rare as seeing a squadron of flying pigs in the sky. And I was letting myself indulge in the beautiful normality of working in a coffee shop without surprises or intrigue, when the door blew open and Sébastien, the one who seemed to have started the chain of crazy on Friday, reappeared in my life.

With all the things that had been going on back home, I had quite forgotten Sébastien's promise to see me at work, but as he entered the memory of his words suddenly began dancing around my mind, taking centre stage and making me feel weirdly ashamed for forgetting such a thing. I blushed.

As always the sighed of Sébastien with his carelessly handsome looks and air of a tortured soul took my breath and the core of me away, leaving me naked and at his mercy, but I was made even more beautifully vulnerable by the two people he had brought along with him.

Walking – or should I say gliding – behind Sébastien was a woman. But not just any woman; this woman was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Angelina Jolie, Alexis Bledel, Audrey Hepburn, Miranda Kerr, Sophia Loren and Marilyn Monroe – these women were trolls in comparison to the beauty who stood before me, and so you can imagine what an ogre I felt standing in this woman's presence; I felt as though the villagers were sharpening their pitchforks and burning their torches to come running after me.

The woman was wearing a short navy blue dress, a blazer, dark tights and scarily high ankle boots; although by the look of her long legs she didn't need to be any taller than she already was. Her hair was brown but with an ever so slight reddish tint so that with each tilt of her head it became beautiful in another way. Just like Sébastien she had flawless porcelain skin and stood like a goddess ready to be worshipped.

It were her eyes though that held most of my attention though. They were violet and elongated like a cat's; and as she glided towards me, moving like a ballerina, I could feel myself sinking deeper into them until, like a spell suddenly cast, I felt myself trusting her. In this sudden and unexplainable baby-like trust, I smiled at the siren and she smiled back, her face glowing with interest and love.

Lazily walking behind this beauty was another Botticelli angel, but this man held none of the refinement Sébastien held. He was coarser in appearance and manner, but still a demi-god in his own right. His hair was blonde and fluffy and fell lazily into his half-opened eyes, the pupils of which darted about as though he owned everything and everyone in the room.

Whilst Sébastien walked in determination and self-assurance, this man's gait could only be described as an arrogantly masculine one; he knew his power, strength and charisma could get him anything he wanted and flaunted his gifts in front of our lesser mortal eyes. He looked like he was the quintessential bad boy in his leather jacket and tight black jeans, and I could see Beth out of the corner of my eye trembling under his influence. However, his mean gaze (which, with a shock, I noted to be red like Sébastien's) softened whenever they fell upon the siren beauty in front of him, and his cocky smile became more natural when she smiled up at him.

Indeed, although they didn't touch, the unspoken intimacy between the two of them was so obvious that there was no doubt that they were a couple. And knowing that the beautiful woman didn't hold Sébastien's heart eased the strange sensation of jealousy inside of me, which had begun to stir when I had first seen Sébastien walking with her.

A few customers looked up in interest at the trio as they made their way towards me, but not one of them seemed to be going through the same mixture of emotions as I was - not even Beth, and she hadn't taken her eyes of Sébastien's friend since he entered.

On one hand I was amazed by them, totally bewitched by their beauty and charm; and on the other hand, in the less fantastical part of me, I was repulsed by their perfection. I was offended because they were without flaws; and I was offended not out of jealousy, but because there was something so alien about them that it jarred against humanity until their existence became a stain that needed to be cleansed.

However the violet eyes of the woman subdued the negative and fearful voice inside and I could only concentrate on the good in them.

I had been wiping a table down when they had entered and finding myself unable to move under their presence, I still held the soapy dishcloth in my hand as they approached me. Sébastien and the woman stood closest to me while the other man hanged back a bit, but I could feel all of them studying me and I had the uncomfortable feeling of being an animal in a zoo.

"I told you I would come today Little One," Sébastien said. "Did I not tell you?"

"You did Sébastien," I managed to cough out.

"And yet you look surprised, with an expression that is like a...how do you say...rabbit caught in headlights. Is it not good that I come?"

"N-no it's good," I answered before I could say anything sensible. "Starbucks could always do with more money," I joked.

"That is not why I come though, Little One."

"I know."

And I did know the reason why he really came. I wouldn't admit that I knew the true reason, even to myself, because it frightened me, but I knew why he was there.

We stood in silence, the hungry lion staring into the timid eyes of the lamb, until the woman who was with Sébastien coughed and his attention was diverted.

"How very rude of me," he apologized. "Angelina, I would like for you meet my dear old friend Inez and her husband, and an even dearer friend to me, Christian Sparrow. Inez, Christian – this is Angelina."

The way Sébastien introduced me was different to the way Embry had yesterday, and so obvious was the differences in the voice that even I, who was currently going through a manic episode, noticed.

When introducing me to Sue Clearwater and Billy Black and the few others I didn't know at the bonfire, Embry had spoken with a shy embarrassed pride – breathless, in awe and marvelling at something which was oh so very sacred to him, but with vulnerability as though he knew only too well that the thing which caused him so much joy could easily be taken from him.

Sébastien's introductions were too spoken in pride, but whereas Embry had spoken in tenderness, Sébastien spoke in ownership. He wasn't looking for people to admire the thing that meant so much to him (and even that sacredness came from his own selfish wants); rather he wanted people to praise him for finding such a treasure. He said my name neither in respect or gentleness as Embry had and always did, but said my name in triumph as though, by finding me, he had won an argument. And on seeing his friends, Inez and Christian, equally moved by me, he became triumphant.

In that moment I was sickened by him. The full horror that dwelt inside his beautiful form became so apparent to me that I wanted to run from him in disgust.

However as I thought this, the vividly violet eyes of the woman again stared deep into mine, and as if she could sense my repulsion, she willed me with her eyes to think differently. And all of a sudden my sickness and worry faded away and trusted those eyes of hers. By just staring into her eyes it felt like she was making me do whatever she wanted me to.

"Angelina, we have heard so much about you," she said, speaking in an English accent. "But I just know that Sébastien here has not said one word to you about us has he?"

She giggled and smiled and acted as if we were childhood friends, and influenced by her I responded in the same friendliness and trust.

"No he hasn't," I smiled. "But it's very...nice to meet you."

The unease in my body came not only from the aura of the three beauties in front of me, but also because of the peculiarity of the situation I was in, but I still acted politely towards them and not simply because they were customers. But whether I was being polite out of genuine friendliness which I was mirroring from Inez, or because of the basic manners my mom had installed in me from an early age, or just out of fear, I didn't know.

All I was aware of was falling down a hole which thrilled and scared me. I chose not to grab onto the hands which would safe me. I wanted to fall further down the rabbit hole, losing myself as I delved deeper into the abyss, and to only stop falling when the sharp stone floor met me.

Inez smiled at me.

"Christian," she said turning to her husband who hadn't said a word since arriving. "Christian, stop being a rude pig and say hello to Angelina."

The blonde haired man stepped forward and looked at me as though he was mentally undressing me.

"Charmed to meet you acquaintance Mademoiselle," he said mockingly, in what I recognize to be a Cockney accent.

He playfully bowed to me and Inez hit him over the head as he straightened up.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"For being a moron," Inez cheerfully answered.

"Yes Angelina is too mature for your childish games, Chris, but I did spot a playground around the corner where I am certain you will find playmates who share your intellect" Sébastien cuttingly said.

"Do you see the abuse I have to suffer through?" Christian asked me.

I weakly smiled.

"Please ignore Christian," Sébastien said. "He does not mean to offend."

"No it's fine..." I started.

"He is really very lovely," Inez said looking up in adoration at her husband.

"You're not too bad yourself," Christian gruffly said, seductively smiling at Inez.

"Ever the romantic," Inez teased as Christian pulled her into an embrace.

One would have assumed that I was long used to public displays of affection having been living for the past two months amongst lovesick puppies, but I still felt embarrassed whenever a couple would be so publically affectionate with one another; and like a little girl I turned my eyes from the kissing couple, feeling quite flustered.

Sébastien laughed at me and I blushed further when I realized he had been watching me.

"How are you today, Little One?" Sébastien asked me.

"Fine; just busy."

"Have you had an interesting few days since we last parted?"

"You could say that," I smirked, thinking back the weird and wonderful events this weekend.

"I would love to hear all about it, Little One, as well as have a proper conversation with you, something which has been denied so far because of our equally busy schedules."

"Oh there's nothing really interesting about me or my life," I shrugged.

"I beg to differ, Angelina. You have become quite the curiosity for me and I am eager to find out what lies beneath."

I don't know whether Sébastien meant to sound perverted, or whether it was because my mind was in the gutter (thank you very much pervy Brady) but I blushed bright red.

Christian saw the colour on my cheeks and laughed at me.

"Don't be mean," Inez whispered to Christian. She then smiled and turned to me. "What Seb means Angelina, although he could have phrased it better, is that we all would love to get to know you. Maybe take you out for dinner?"

"What now?"

"No sweetie, not now," Inez smiled.

"We have a sister who is rebelling and we have to catch her before she kills anyone else," Christian joked.

Sébastien glared at him.

"However if I leave with you my calling card, Little One-" Sébastien started.

"It's called a telephone number," Inez corrected, rolling her eyes.

"If I give you my _telephone number_, we can arrange to have a rendezvous and a later date."

Alone with Sébastien? I panicked.

"Of course I will be there too Angelina," Inez quickly added, as though she could sense the sudden fear in me. "Both Christian and I will. It's not only Sébastien who wants to get to know you. You will come won't you? I would be very upset if you don't."

I wanted to decline their offer. I wanted to run to Embry and bury myself into his chest. But the desperation in Sébastien's eyes and the persuasive tone of Inez's voice somehow manipulated me and I nodded.

"Excellent," Sébastien beamed. "That is quite, quite excellent Little One."

Inez started clapping. "Oh I can't wait to add you to our little circle, Angelina. I know we must seem like freaks, but we're deliciously endearing freaks. Aren't we Christian?"

"Um...yep I guess," Christian said, looking thoroughly bored. "Seb, we've got to go and find Cordelia."

Sébastien grimaced.

"I have not forgotten, Christian."

He took a step towards me and his intoxicating perfume floated all around us.

"Again we are parted all too soon, Little One, but the day will come when we can be together without interruptions and without the interference of others." I flinched. "Do I scare you, Angelina?"

I nodded.

"Please do not be scared, Angelina. I would never hurt you and I would never let anybody else cause you harm or stop you from living your life. Take tea with my friends and I in a few days time and your eyes will be opened to the freedom I can give you in life. You need to be scared no longer once we become _intimate_ friends."

He emphasized the word 'intimate' and I shivered.

And all of a sudden he was gone, his friends waving goodbye to me and following him out into the March air. I heard Beth hurrying over to me, asking me who the stranger group of people were and whether I could introduce them to her, but I wasn't paying attention.

I was becoming drunk on the sickly sweet scent that Sébastien had left on my skin and wondering if I would ever stop falling down the rabbit hole.

* * *

Embry's POV

I had woken up this morning feeling more clingy over Angelina than I normally was – which was saying a lot seeing as I was having a continuous fight with her shadow in the hope of one day replacing it. But today, the day after the bonfire I was acting worse than usual. Whether it was because of what happened last night and being reminded how physically weak my Angel was, or whether it was for different reasons all together, all I knew was that I didn't want to leave her side. I didn't care if she thought me her guardian angel or some obsessed stalker who needed to be pepper sprayed as soon as possible (there is a very fine line between the two and wolves who have imprinted tend to fall into both categories) I just wanted to be with her.

Sunday was one of the worst days for me, because Angelina spent a full day up in Port Angeles working. I waved her off every Sunday morning, having had an early breakfast with her, but it still felt as though I was missing something when away from her, as though she was having amazing adventures that I couldn't be a part of.

The preciousness of Angelina made me not want to miss a single moment.

Most Sundays I worked at mom's shop which helped distract me in my moping after Angelina...and it also gave me money to save for the day when I could spoil my Angel – when would that be? When could I pamper her and be allowed to openly treasure her?

Leaning against the post of the bus-stop I waited impatiently for Angelina's bus to arrive. A group of girls from school walked past and giggled and whispered when they saw me.

"Oh my god, it's Embry," one of them whispered.

"What's he doing here?" another of them whispered.

"He's so hot."

"Sweet."

"Gorgeous."

"Perfect."

I turned around and smiled at them. They blushed, giggled and hurried away.

Before phasing I had never had this effect on girls before. Now I was like some sex god in their eyes. But I didn't really care what they thought of me: I only wanted Angelina to notice me.

One of the guys (I can't remember who) said that once you imprint, you don't see the faces of other women, but I don't really agree with that. I do absolutely notice women's faces and bodies; I'm not dead! But I always compare them with Angelina and can only see the flaws in their beauty while with Angelina I can only see her perfectness. Angelina is exactly that: an angel; and what is more beautiful than an angel? Answer: nothing.

I look at women like Megan Fox, who before turned me into a drooling, rambling idiot, and although I can see what makes them desirable, it's not the same when I look at Angelina.

It's weird how everything changes the moment you imprint: very odd, very strange, but very brilliant.

I heard a vehicle approaching and glancing down the street I saw Angelina's bus. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was here, back with me, and safe...she was safe wasn't she?

One of the changes Angelina has brought about it me is turning me into a worrying old lady who believes that Godzilla is going to come down and gobble my Angel up the moment she steps from my sight. Suddenly the world seems like a very dangerous place as though we are living above Sunnydale Hellmouth.

I really wish I wouldn't worry so much.

That nervous feeling I got whenever I was around Angelina stirred up inside of me, nerves which came from feeling unworthy of her attention, but like always I ignored them and focused on my time with her.

I saw her before she saw me. She was getting up off the bus and because of the motion of the bus, was walking unsteadily down the aisles – I wanted to reach out and steady her. Her hair had been tied up in a messy ponytail and she was biting the corner of her lip. She was frowning, distracted about something, and kept on fiddling with the buttons of her coat. She thanked the bus driver and it was as she was walking off the bus that she saw me.

She smiled and I was about to smile back when I caught the scent of something...vampires.

All romantic and peaceful thoughts that had been whirling in my head were suddenly replaced with anger, disgust and the need to keep my mate safe. That sickly sweet smell which was so strong made me feel sick and my body started trembling in anger. Only the thought of Angelina being so close to me prevented me from exploding right there on the street.

I had to control myself. I had to get Angelina back to the safety of Sam's so I could hunt down this leech. The vampire attacks were still frequent and the red-haired leech who had killed those two girls was still out there somewhere. They could not get close to my mate; I would die to protect her.

But where were they? Were they close to us? Could I get Angelina away in time? Or would I have to show my true self to her? God, I hope I can get her to safety. I want to protect her for as long as possible. I don't want to know anything about this yet.

It was as I was focusing on the vampire's scent that I realized the scent where the scent was coming: Angelina. And not only had she been near a vampire, she had been near a vampire Sam had smelt before on her skin: the French vampire. And there were faint traces of the two other leeches, the English ones.

I hadn't been there when Angelina had come home smelling of leeches. I had had to hear it from Sam what had happened. I had been furious then to hear of a vampire near her, but smelling the sickly smell of leeches mixing with the purity of Angelina's scent made me angrier than I had ever been before and I started to growl and stormed over to Angelina. She saw my expression and took a step back.

"Embry, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Where have you been Angelina?" I asked her, struggling to control the shakes which violently passed through my body and voice.

She ignored me and looked up at me in worry and her hand trembled in front of her, as though she wanted to calm me.

"You're shaking Embry," she said. "Please calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Just tell me where you've been!" I cried in desperation.

"I was at work, Embry. You know that," she said. "What's the matter?"

Home. I needed to get her home and to safety. The leech could still be around. I needed to be with her, to watch over her. I need her safe. I couldn't do anything until she was back at Sam's.

"I need to get you home," I said forcefully. "We need to go now."

The seriousness in my voice appeared to alarm Angelina and her face became full of fear.

"What's happened? Nothing happened to Ariel has it?" she panicked. "Dad hasn't come back has he?"

She looked more frightened than I had ever seen before, and briefly ignoring my desperate need to get her into security, I turned to her to soothe the fears that I had resurrected in her.

"No Ariel is fine," I said soothingly, wondering how I could sound so calm when inside I was bubbling over with emotions.

"She is?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Please Angelina," I begged. "Let's walk and talk."

Angelina nodded at me and walked hurriedly next to me.

"What's happened Embry?" she repeated.

"Nothing-"

"Something's happened!"

"No I just...I've just missed you," I lied.

She stopped and glared at me. "You made me think that something had happened to Ariel, that my dad had returned, and all you wanted was to have me all to yourself?"

She folded her arms and looked at me in anger.

"No Angelina."

"Then why Embry?" she asked angrily.

I had never seen her angry before and never thought that she would be angry with me; it hurt.

"Let me explain-"

"Fine. I'm listening Embry," she said, refusing to move.

I stood there like a lemon, not knowing what to say.

Should I tell her about vampires? It would certainly explain why I scared her, because I was afraid. But she wasn't strong enough to deal with vampires and what I was yet. She needed to feel safe and loved before I told her about the supernatural dangers around La Push. I wanted to keep her in innocence for a bit longer.

But then what do I say? If I didn't atone for the way I had spoken to her, the way I had made her fear for her sister then she would never forgive me. Maybe she would think that I was just like her father and all her trust in mankind would vanish forever. And then she would be left alone and scared, cut off from the world around her, and it would all be my fault. I was supposed to protect her from everyone including herself. If I didn't do something now she could runaway, leave me, and never return. She needed me. I needed her.

I didn't care what Sam said; I would have to ignore the feeling of guilt I would forever feel for destroying her innocence by bringing her into this dark world so soon; I had to tell her what I was now before I lost her forever.

I needed her to forgive me. I didn't want her to be frightened of me.

I took a deep breath, ready to tell her everything, but the wolf inside me, the same wolf who had wanted her to accept and love him for what he was, gave a warning growl to keep quiet for just a bit longer; to keep her in innocence for a bit longer; and I listened to him.

I grabbed the first answer he gave me

"Do you know a French man?" I asked.

Her widened eyes and look of disbelief was evidence enough that she did know the French vampire, although I doubted she knew what he really was. But it still hurt when she nodded her head and said she knew him.

"But how do you know, Embry?" she asked, no longer disgusted or angry at me; just bewildered.

"I just do."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"He's dangerous."

"Excuse me?"

How do I explain to her without telling her everything?

"He's a criminal, Angelina. He's hurt people," I said, managing to get her walking towards Sam's again.

She laughed. "Sébastien hasn't hurt anyone."

Sébastien was his name then. And the way she said his name, full of respect and trust, made me whimper a bit.

How dare he introduce himself to my mate! How dare he be around something as pure and sacred as my angel! How dare he put her in danger!

I growled.

"He has though Angelina," I growled. "He's hurt quite a few people."

"Like who?"

"Men, women, children; he doesn't care."

"Children?" Angelina stuttered and her eyes glazed over, thinking back to her own painful childhood. "But if he had hurt children then he would be in prison wouldn't he."

"Your...father...should be in prison for what he did to you but he's not," I said, although her father should really be 6ft under for what he did to my Angel and her sister.

She shivered like she did whenever she remembered her dad.

"But Sébastien isn't like dad. Sébastien's charming and polite and...nice."

Hearing those words and seeing the blush on her cheeks, and watching as a secretive smile played on her lips, a smile I had never seen before, unleashed the green-eyed monster in me.

I had always believed that I would be the first man in Angelina's life who she would trust and love. She never said anything, but I could tell that she had never been loved – truly loved in the past, and even though it broke my heart and confused me (who couldn't fall in love with her?), I knew that when she allowed herself to fall for me, my love for her would be made even more special, because she would never have felt anything like it before. When we would eventually kiss, which I prayed to God would happen someday, not only would it be our first kiss but it would, in all probability, be her first ever kiss.

Wolves don't cope very well with the ex-boyfriends of our imprints. We know that the exes aren't really to blame and their our girls didn't know that we existed, but our eyes end up twitching like psychopaths whenever we are reminded of our imprint's love lives before us.

Just look at Paul and Rachel.

Rachel had had many boyfriends in the past, taking full advantage of her looks and bright personality, and to Paul's annoyance, she was still friends with a lot of her exes. They had had many arguments concerning Rachel's friendship with her exes (contrary to belief, wolves and their imprints do sometimes argue), but Rachel being more stubborn than Paul and also having the added advantage of Paul being wrapped round her little finger, meant that in this instant she always won.

I could understand where Rachel was coming from, because who wanted some Big Brother like figure watching over them and controlling what they did; falling in love should not feel as though you are a character in _1984_. But if she could see how angry it made Paul, if she could hear his thoughts, I don't think she would be quite so insistent about seeing her ex-boyfriends. She would stop at least for our sake, because days when Rachel was seeing an ex-boyfriend where days when Paul would rip your arm off (exaggeration there) if you so much as breathed loudly. I didn't matter that Rachel and her ex-boyfriends were only friends; to Paul they were a threat.

We just cannot stand the thought of another man touching something that's purely ours. I guess it's that animalistic possessiveness we wolves have that makes us so jealous of any other man in our imprint's life.

And I always had been grateful that I wouldn't have this problem with Angelina. I would be the only man to ever touch her.

But hearing her talk about that French leech with such open adoration and awe was like a knife in my chest and I began to imagine them together.

The leech holding Angelina in his marble hands, crushing her delicate body against him...his hands on her hips, now on her back, now through her hair...smiling at her as though she was a piece of meat, a conquest, and her smiling naively back...romance and innocence sparkling in her eyes and in his red eyes were full of dark, perverted thoughts...his lips parting with greed, her lips parting with naïveté...the vampire touching her, tasting her, taking a part of her which belonged to me...his teeth tearing through he skin as she slept peacefully in his arms...turning her into one of them...leaving his scent on her...taking her from me...

"NO!" I shouted. "No Angelina you can't see him again."

She blinked, not only at my sudden outburst, but also at the words I had said.

"I can see whoever I want to thank you very much Embry," she said coldly.

"But not him, Angelina. He's dangerous."

"You don't even know him-"

"I know him more than you do, Angelina."

"Even if what you say is true, Sébastien would never hurt me."

"Yes he would."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because he hurts everyone he loves."

She looked up at me, not wanting to believe what I told her, and it hurt to see that she trusted the vampire more than me. This leech had obviously affected her in more ways than one. I hated him – _hated him_ for manipulating Angelina and for trying to bring her into this world.

"You could be thinking of the wrong person," she said softly.

"He's got red eyes hasn't he? And he's friends with two British people."

"Inez and Christian," Angelina said quietly.

"I'm begging you Angelina, please don't see him again," I cried.

"It's not as easy as that; he's a regular at the shop."

"I'll come with you then," I offered. "I'll keep him from you."

"But he wouldn't hurt me, Embry."

"He would Angelina," I admitted. "He could snap and hurt you – and I can't loose you, I just can't."

"Embry..."

"Please let me protect you, Angelina," I cried desperately. "Please don't leave."

The emotion in my voice shook her and she nodded.

"Fine Embry; I won't see Sébastien again."

"Thank you, Angelina," I said.

"I just want to go home," she said.

I nodded and walked her home.

She was silent and was fiddling with something in her pocket. She looked angry, confused and disappointed; she looked fragile and I wanted to hold her in my arms, rock her, and tell her that everything would be okay.

But how could I do that when I was too much of a coward to even tell her the truth? How much longer could I keep her in the dark? When would my lies be exposed? When would Angelina see the true me?


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets and Lies

**A/N: Thank you to all my gorgeous reviewers and all the people who favourited and alerted this story of mine. You guys are the best - it's a fact!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One – Secrets and Lies

Growing up with a father like mine I had often been told that I was stupid, and I guess in some ways I was, because for most of the time I was completely ignorant to things happening around me, preferring to loose myself in my own daydreams and paranoid fears. But I wasn't so blind that I couldn't see that there was something being hidden from me about my new life here in La Push. I had seen the traces of this secret in the faces of Sam and his friends and in the possessive loyalty of their girlfriends, and at times I had believed that I was close to uncovering the secret which bound them together. Well not so much I was going to discover what they were hiding – I wasn't the detective in this story – but they would choose to confide in me and initiate me into their family.

This had yet to happen though and I was still walking aimlessly around in the dark, tripping and falling into traps I didn't know were there; and sometimes everything seemed so mundane, the routine I had always wanted in life so concrete, that I wondered if I had imagined this enigma in a self-punishing way to destroy my happiness, to ruin my life here and return me to the broken life I was used to.

Had my father's abuse institutionalized me to such an extent that I would destroy my new-found security with wild accusations and misplaced trust? Was I that mentally fucked up?

I didn't want to become a victim, even though I did have the annoying habit of slipping into self-pity, but if this secret between my family and friends I was so sure existed turned out to be nothing more than an invention of my imagination, then what hope was there for me to live a happy and peaceful life when all I could do is be suspicious over all those who cared for me? Was I really as cowardly as I suspected?

Such fears haunted me at night with far more terror than my nightmares of my dad, because from him I could run from; I couldn't run from myself.

But then on days like today, when a worried Embry had met me at the bus stop bereft and desperate over some unseen catastrophe; and when Sam and his friends had glared at me the second I stepped through the door as though I was the devil incarnate; and the way Embry had quickly stood in front of me, blocking me from Sam and mysteriously telling him that everything was fine and that he would explain everything "later"; I was reassured that I wasn't paranoid and that there was a secret in La Push.

No real relief came from this faint reassurance though. I just wanted to know.

Yes, I had got a very strange welcoming when I had arrived home with Embry close by my side, and before Embry had time to stand defensively in front of me as if he was protective me from an oncoming onslaught, I had clearly seen the look of anger and repulsion plastered on Sam's face and directed at me.

Whatever situation Embry believed would arise by my arrival was quickly diverted and I was left to stand awkwardly in a room amongst a group of men who refused to tell me what was going on.

I felt like a child or even worse like a weak and delicate woman who wasn't strong enough to deal with the brutalities of the world they lived in; but before I could protest at their sexist assumptions and demand an explanation into their behaviour, Emily called for me and for the rest of the evening I was upstairs trying to put Ariel to bed, Ariel having suffered a most vivid nightmare and who refused to let me leave her side.

At times when Ariel was drifting into sleep, I would sneak out of her bedroom and eavesdrop on the debate they were having downstairs, but the snippets I heard were so short and their words so strange that instead of soothing my curiosity, it roused it further.

Phrases like: _"why her?"_ and _"I cannot tell her, Sam";_ as well as a general cursing towards something they referred to as "leeches" made me desperate to go downstairs and order them to tell me what they were talking about, especially as I knew that I was the subject of their conversation.

Because even though I couldn't hear and even though the group left Sam's at some point to carry on their secret squirrel meeting outside, I knew, in a non-narcissistic way, that they were talking about Sébastien and I behind our backs. Apparently my friendship with Sébastien was an interest to everyone.

Friendship. Could what Sébastien and I had really be classified as a friendship? When I compared our relationship (which does seem like the wrong word to use because how much of a relationship can you have with someone you've only spoken to 3 times?) to my intense relationship with Embry, it definitely didn't feel like we were friends.

He was odd and unnerving and patronized me like an older brother, but flattered me like a lover. But whatever you would call it, there definitely was a connection between us, a piece of string tying us together; and although our bond was tainted by something, I still felt incredibly loyal to Sébastien just like I was with Embry, the other man I felt bound to, which explained why I so quickly defended Séb against Embry's unprovoked and seemingly senseless verbal attacks.

My bond with Embry made more sense than the one I had with Sébastien: Embry had been by my side the second I came to La Push and he had taken care of me in a way nobody else had ever done before, and there seemed to be no motive behind his kindness either – Embry was just being Embry. Embry was kind, funny, smart and basically the sweetest person I had ever met, and I felt proud that he was my best friend.

But with Sébastien there appeared to be no explanation into our connection. Both of us grudgingly acknowledged it and I certainly felt drawn to Séb, but it was as though we were connected by something which happened a long time ago in our past. Something had happened that we could barely remember, something which had altered our lives either slightly or greatly, and which like two survivors lost at sea, we clung to one another to stay afloat; if we didn't, we would surely sink.

I wanted to be with Embry, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sébastien. I was chained to him, and when Embry had started to insult Sébastien, the bond I had with Sébastien took over and I started to defend him.

Embry had looked shocked and upset when I had started to stand up for Séb, but he wasn't as surprised as I was to discover how deep Sébastien had imprinted himself onto my body. In a short amount of time Sébastien had become a tattoo around my heart, joining those who also meant so much to me: Ariel, Sam, my mom, Emily, and Embry himself; Sébastien was now amongst them.

And how could I tell Embry about Sébastien's influence in my life when I didn't even understand myself? How could I get him to trust Sébastien with me, Sébastien who supposedly was some sort of sadistic psychopath, when I barely trusted Séb myself?

But what offended me more was Embry forbidding me to see Sébastien, as though he had the right to tell me what to do!

He insisted (and I knew) that he made such rules in an effort to protect me from something he believed could hurt me, but sub-consciously was he acting just so he could be in control of me? Was he like dad and had so little self-worth that the only way he could feel good about himself was by dominating and scaring women?

'_No,'_ I quickly answered. _'No, Embry was nothing like dad. Embry was as far from Lucas Gray as one could be.'_

Because although we had escaped him, the way dad treated women and his daughter still affected me and my opinion on men, the pain he had caused Ariel and I still fresh in my mind and after Ariel's recent nightmare, I knew she hadn't forgotten him either.

The reason Emily had called me upstairs before I had time to confront the guys about the big secret (which I now KNEW to exist) and the reason I was still up in Ariel's bedroom, was because Ariel had had a dream about dad; and whereas with other nightmares she could be lulled back to sleep by Emily or Sam - who had willingly taken the role of Ariel's parental figures, her surrogate parents - with dreams of dad, Ariel could only be soothed by me and me alone, hence Emily's desperate voice calling me the moment I stepped through the door.

Having woken up from the terror of her latest dreams, a dream where dad was chasing her through the woods, Ariel had become quite hysterical when she couldn't find me in the house; and when Emily had tried to soothe her by reminding her that I was at work and would be back home soon, Ariel started to cry more and more, believing in her sleepiness and the freshness of her dream that dad had come and taken me from her. It was only when I entered her bedroom, recently decorated pink to make Ariel feel like La Push was really her home (my room had been painted green) and Ariel saw and clung onto me that she realized she had been dreaming and that our father was far, far away from us – at least I hoped he was.

I wanted to try and make sense of what had happened with Embry down at the bus-stop and get my thoughts about Sébastien into order, but Ariel needed me and so I pushed everything else aside and concentrated on what really mattered – my little sister.

It was 11 o'clock and after many restless hours and false starts, Ariel had finally fallen into a deep sleep, and watching her smile lightly in her sleep, I knew that she wouldn't be waking up again until morning. I gently kissed her forehead, made sure the blankets were snug around her, and crept from the room, heading downstairs in the hope that Embry or Sam would be down there and I could reassume where I had left off: on the cusp of forcing them to tell me what was going on.

However the living room was clouded in darkness and the house was silent; everyone was either asleep or out. I sighed and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but as I switched on the kitchen light I nearly jumped out of my skin to see Emily standing, with her back to me, at the kitchen sink. She jumped too and placed a hand over her heart when she saw it was only me.

"Geez Angelina," she said, "you nearly gave me a heart-attack."

"You nearly gave me one too," I said. "Why were you just standing in darkness?"

Emily frowned and turned wistfully to the kitchen window she had been staring out of.

"I was just thinking, sweetie," she said. "I was going to come upstairs and check on you girls, but I got distracted. How is Ariel?"

"She's sound asleep," I said, taking a glass out of the cupboard and pouring myself a drink. "Finally."

Emily sighed. "She hasn't had a nightmare like that in ages."

"I know, I thought she'd gotten over them...but apparently not."

"I wish I could have done something to help," she said. "But she only wanted you."

"You do help, Emily! You know she thinks of you as a mom," I said, watching Emily blush and smile.

"She is a cutie-pie, you both are."

"So you're not fed up of having us cluttering up the place?" I joked.

"Nope. With the amount of boys hanging around the place, we need a few more girls," she smiled.

"Speaking of which, where's Sam?" I asked, trying to sound as though I wasn't really interested about his whereabouts.

"He's out," Emily said, staring out of the window. "They both are."

I didn't need to ask who she was talking about when she said 'both.' She meant Embry.

I looked up to find Emily watching me.

"Are you okay, Angelina?" she asked.

"Yes."

"It's just...Sam told me what happened down at the bus-stop...with Embry.."

"He did?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant while my heart quickened, like it always did, at the mention of Embry's name.

"Yes...and I know it seems confusing and that you don't really understand what's going on, but they are only trying to keep you safe – we all are."

"Safe from what though, Em? I feel as though everyone is keeping something from me and it's driving me crazy not knowing what they are talking about."

Emily laughed. "I know how that feels. The boys...well they like to treat us as though we are delicate treasures they need to protect. They forget that we're just as strong as they are. I love Sam, but sometimes I wish he would treat me like a china doll."

"That's what I mean!" I cried out, happy that someone knew how I was feeling. "Embry is so lovely and kind and basically just amazing," I said and Emily smiled at me, "but sometimes he looks at me as though I'm made out of glass. I just wish he'd respect me enough to tell me what's going on-"

"He does respect you, Angelina! Don't you dare thing Embry doesn't respect you. You are the person he values most in the world," Emily insisted. "He just wants to protect you."

"Surely the best way to protect me is to tell me what's going on?"

Emily shrugged and I took a sip of water.

"Do you know Sébastien?" I asked Emily.

Emily's face darkened. "The French man?"

"Yes."

"I've heard of him, but I don't know him, and from what Sam's told me you shouldn't know him either, Angelina."

"That's exactly what I can't stand! I hate the fact that Embry and Sam feel as though they can tell me what to do and who to see. Okay with Sam I can sort of understand, because I'm staying in his house and he's my cousin...but Embry? I don't want to be a puppet and he become the puppet-master."

"It's not like that, Angelina. The boys just think they know what's right and in this case they are."

"But I like Sébastien."

"Enough to risk your friendship with Embry for?" Emily said and I immediately fell silent. "You would break Embry's heart if you were to remain friends with Sébastien."

The thought of Embry in pain and me being responsible for his pain, hurt me more than any punch or kick I had ever been given. I looked down at the floor.

"Dad controlled mom..." I started.

"You know Embry's not like your father though, sweetie, don't you?" Emily said sweetly, moving towards me. "You know he doesn't want to control you; he only wants to-"

"Protect me, I know," I interrupted. "But why? Why does Embry want to protect me?"

"You'll have to ask Embry that."

We stood in silence.

"Why is everything so confusing here?" I cried and Emily laughed.

"La Push is certainly an interesting place to live for girls like us," she giggled. "But would you rather you'd never come?"

"God no! If I hadn't of come not only would Ariel and I still be with dad, but I would never have even met Embry or you Emily. And I wouldn't be here to annoy Sam. This is my home now."

"Then try not to question everything now, Angelina. Everything will become clear eventually and you'll be glad you listened to Embry then."

I nodded and finished my glass of water.

"You should be going up to bed now," Emily said. "You've got school tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess."

"And stop worrying so much, Angelina. You and Ariel are saved and loved and that's all the matters, isn't it?"

"Yes. Goodnight Emily and thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," she smiled.

I walked upstairs, wanting to listen to Embry and to not see Sébastien, because what really did he mean to me? But the card which Sébastien had written his telephone number was still in my pocket and I couldn't bring myself to throw it away.

Emily said I had to wait to find out the truth but for how much longer?


	22. Chapter 22: Here, Here and Here

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this chapter, my lovelies.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Two – Here, Here and Here

Embry's POV

I think Angelina had been planning to ignore me today. I had stayed at Sam's all night, obviously keeping that fact secret from my Angel who looked as though she wanted to staple things to my head for telling her what to do – didn't she understand that I was only trying to keep her safe? – and so I was there in the morning when she woke up.

I had been in the middle of arguing with Sam when she came down. He was telling me that I had to leave before Angelina saw me, that I had to give her space after yesterday, but I couldn't do that; not after what had happened. I needed to be with her every second of the day and make sure that she was safe and as far from that leech as possible.

Last night, after making sure that Angelina was safe and protected at Sam's, I had tried to find the leech, the one she so adoringly called Sébastien, and to tear him to pieces. The depth of my anger and the intensity of my violence frightened me, because I didn't know I had that amount of rage inside of me; but I wouldn't be happy until I had made him pay for trying to take Angelina from me, for trying to manipulate her and make her come to him.

I couldn't blame her for what happened though; I was to blame. If I had only manned up and told Angelina everything – wolves, vampires, imprinting – then none of this would have happened. She would have known to avoid Sébastien and those like him, and she probably wouldn't have fallen so completely for those disgusting vampire charms of his. But I was weak and naive, and believed that I could keep Angelina safe and ignorant for just a bit longer. I wanted her to treat me as though I was normal and not some freak.

The guys had tried to persuade me just to bite the bullet and tell her everything, but she was my imprint and they had no idea how fragile she was; I did and I wanted to keep her from this life for just a bit longer.

The way I had shouted at Angelina yesterday and told her that she wasn't to see Sébastien again I know alarmed her, and by the fixed scowl on her face when she came downstairs that Monday morning, I knew she hadn't forgiven me.

But I was so happy that she was safe that I ignored that scowl and bounded over to her, grinning ear to ear, and her annoyed face faltered and was replaced by the light and happy face of the girl I loved.

"I thought I heard you, Embry," she smiled. "How long have you been here?"

'_All night,'_ I wanted to say. '_I haven't left your side and I never will.'_

But whether it was the warning glare Sam was giving me, or the memory of Rachel calling Paul a psycho and threatening to put out a restraining order on him when he had first told her that he had been watching her (the way he had said it, it had sounded creepy and not at all sweet); for whatever reason I stopped myself from blurting out about my over-night stay and told her that I had been there for about ten minutes or so.

"Ready to take you to school," I offered nervously, worried that my actions yesterday had made her too afraid to be alone with me, or her annoyance at my behaviour made her want to distance herself from me.

But she smiled at me.

"My carriage awaits then," she joked.

And as we walked to my truck, and as we joked throughout the drive there, and all through school that day when we found each other after each lesson, as though she needed my company as much as I needed her, it was as though nothing happened. And if it wasn't for the puzzled look which Angelina sometimes gave me out of the corner of her eye throughout the course of the day or her reluctance for me to come to work with her, I would have happily believed that she had forgotten all about the incident.

But as I watched her bustle around her workplace, serving people coffee and taking their orders – I had never seen Angelina at work before and I didn't like seeing her waiting on people; didn't they know she was a princess who needed to be worshipped? – I could see the distraction in her eyes and the longing look she gave the door as though waiting for _him_ to come back to her. And instead of enjoying those comfortable silences we shared, she nervously filled them as though she was worried that I would question her more about her relationship with Sébastien.

Once we had returned to Emily's and when she had heard that I was staying for dinner, I noticed the tension in her shoulders, and I knew that I had to talk about what had happened.

I nervously approached her before dinner and asked her to come for a walk with me.

Instead of making excuses on why she couldn't be alone with me, which would have broken my heart but which was understandable, Angelina surprised me by jumping at the chance and quickly headed for the door, as though the sooner she was alone with me, the sooner the thing she had been waiting for would happen.

I followed her and we were halfway down Sam's drive when I got up the courage to speak.

"Angelina, I wanted to speak to you alone because..."

"Yes, Embry," she said breathlessly.

"Well because...I wanted to apologize."

She blinked. This clearly wasn't the direction she thought the conversation would take.

"Apologize for what, Embry?"

"For how I behaved yesterday. I was...well in short, I was a jerk."

"Don't call yourself that," Angelina said sharply. "You're not a jerk."

"Yesterday I was."

"Stop," she cried. "I won't have you talking about yourself like that."

I wasn't insulting myself when I called myself a 'jerk'; I was only telling the truth. But the ferocity of Angelina's cry made me feel ashamed with myself for thinking such a thing – ashamed and pleased that she cared so much about me that she wouldn't have some say something derogatory about me, even if that someone was me.

Watching the cute frown on her forehead and her sweet pursed lips, I almost lost my train of thought. Why did she have to be so distracting?

"Okay, okay, calm down Angelina. I don't want you to go ninja on my ass," I joked, and felt thrilled when she smiled at me – such a playful smile. "But I still want to say I'm sorry: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't really scare me, Embry. I don't think you could ever scare me," she said.

God, I hoped that was true. When I finally grew a pair and told her what I was, I hope she wasn't going to be scared of me. I hoped that she would always see the real me – the man who loved her.

"But you did make me worry," she continued with a sigh. "But that's not really your fault; I'm just a born worrier."

"I still shouldn't have shouted," I said, looking at my feet in guilt. "Nobody should ever talk to you the way I did."

I don't think I would ever forgive myself for raising my voice at her and to getting to the point where I almost phased right in front of her. I could have hurt her in more ways than one. I whimpered slightly.

"Seriously, Embry, don't sweat it," she said. "People have done worse to me."

"But they shouldn't have!" I cried. "They shouldn't have treated you the way they did. Don't you get there, Angelina? It's not right for them to have shouted at you, to have abused you, to have broken you. It's not right!

"I promised myself as soon as I saw you, as soon as I looked into those beautiful black eyes which had lost their sparkle, which were full of sorrow but still so full of hope, so very naive and lost – I promised myself that I would never let anyone treat you like that again. From now on they would have to treat you properly and the way you were supposed to be treated, like an angel.

"And I thought I was healing you or helping you to anyway. You were beginning to trust and laugh and be freer. You had stopped over-analyzing everything. You were...well you were becoming the girl I had only been able to see until then – a sweet, intelligent, funny, caring, beautiful girl; my angel. The real you had hidden away out of fear of her being hurt, but she was coming out into the light. People were beginning to see you shine. You were dazzling them the way you had always dazzled me.

"And then I go and ruin me. Me, your protector, best friend and..."

I trailed off.

"I hurt you, Angelina. If anybody else had shouted at you the way I did, I would have broken every bone in their body. I shouted at you. I tried to control you. Fuck! I'm so sorry, Angelina. What can I do to make it up to you? Tell me, please?"

We had stopped walking and my voice had risen in anger and desperation so that the birds in the trees had flown off and only Angelina and I were left standing alongside the road.

I had only meant to apologize. I hadn't meant to show her my heart in case I frightened her away. But the guilt and anger over my actions had become stronger and stronger until it immersed me, and my need for redemption, my salvation, rested in her, my Angelina. And the surprised way she looked up at me, with her disbelieving eyes and compassionate face, she knew how much I needed her to forgive me.

I don't think she realized until that moment how much I worshipped her and how I had always adored her. I don't think she realized how easily I could see into her soul, although there was parts of her that were still a mystery to me and I hoped they would forever be an enigma, so I never lost the intrigue I felt whenever I saw her. And I don't think she realized how much I blamed myself for what had happened last night, an incident she probably didn't think as serious as I did.

My fists were shaking, my cheeks flushed, and I could feel the sting of angry tears in my eyes.

I had very nearly pushed her away last night. I had pushed my mom away from her parents with her falling pregnant with me, and then I had pushed my mom away from me with the secrets of the wolf; and I still believed that I had pushed my dad away from me because who would want a child like me? But Angelina, the person who was designed especially for me, and me her, I had nearly pushed her away with my temper and possessiveness. I needed to know that she would forgive me. I needed to know that she would never leave me.

Put me in a dress, because my insecurity didn't half make me feel feminine (Leah will probably punch me when she hears about that sexist remark later). But Angelina had made me so passionate and I was so in love with her, that masculine pride sort of went out the window when I became scared that she would leave me.

"Embry," she said quietly.

"Please let me know you've forgiven me," I cried in desperation. "And if you can't, please don't leave me. Angelina, _I need you_. You probably think I'm a freak for being so emotional, but...Angelina, your pain is my pain and..."

'_I love you,'_ I thought. _'Tell her that you love her, you idiot!'_

But before I could say anything, before I could confess, my breathe was taken away by the small warm hands around my back, holding me with an urgency, and the fragile soft form of a body pressed up against my hard chest. After months of dreaming of this moment, it was finally happening...

Angelina was touching me.

Unlike the others I hadn't had the advantage of touching my imprint. Whenever they wanted they could reach out and feel their mate against them, they could touch them and know that they were real. The smoothness of their skin, the silkiness of their hair, the bump at the end of their nose, the lines in their hand; they knew their imprints body better than they knew their own. I didn't. I couldn't know until Angelina trusted me enough to let me touch her.

And here and now, on this Monday evening, Angelina was holding me to her, hugging me, comforting me with her body, and refusing to let go.

"It's okay Embry," she soothed. "I forgive you."

The coolness of her cheek rested against my hard muscular stomach and her skinny arms struggled to go all the way around my broad back, but she still held onto me and slowly I moved my arms to meet her.

Carefully, as though I was touching a suddenly tame little sparrow but one who could take flight at any second, I put my hand on the small of her back. She flinched at first and I heard her breath hitch up, but beneath my fingers she relaxed, and before she changed her mind, I wrapped my strong arms around her tiny body.

"I won't hurt you," I soothed. "Not ever."

She clung onto me tighter.

Still holding onto her with one hand, I slowly moved the other hand up over her back, over her shoulder blades and towards her hair. I ran my fingers through the dark strands. So soft, so beautiful. She moaned against me and buried her face further into me.

I smiled down at her, breathing in her scent and watching as she nestled against my naked chest without any embarrassment or hesitation. To see her against me seemed right. And unlike the time she had touched me when I was in my wolf form, it was her skin against my skin; we were one.

I moved my hands and brought her closer against me, wrapping my arms tighter around her, until her breath become heavy. I was aware that I could crush her so easily, and with a twinge of worry and excitement, I realized how truly tiny she was compared to me.

But I wanted to keep her near me. I wanted to be as close to her as I could; and most of all, I wanted to keep her safe.

I didn't want this moment to end, but like all good things, they have to.

Her grip on me loosened and with a groan, I let go of her.

She stood in front of me, blushing and biting her bottom lip, but with her eyes smiling up at me. She was still so close to me.

"It's...it's okay that I touch you isn't it, Embry?" she asked, nervously. "I just...well I just wanted to. Is it okay?"

"Of course," I said. "Of course it is, Angelina. Can I touch you?"

She nodded. "Whenever you want to. I'm not scared of you, Embry."

I smiled softly at her, more amazed by her than I had ever been before (which was saying a lot), and before I could ask myself whether it was too intimate, whether it would make her uncomfortable, I moved my trembling fingers towards her, fingers which were trembling not out of anger or sadness, but from anticipation; from disbelief and lust.

I already knew my angel by heart; I know needed to know her by touch.

My fingers found the spot above her eyebrow, the place where the mark of a cigarette burn still lay and I moved my finger around and around the burn, circling it, delighting in the softness of her skin. Travelling across to her hairline, I brushed a few strands that had fallen across her forehead and controlled the urge to kiss her at the top of her forehead; instead my fingers danced across her flawless skin, a perfect stage, until I found the elegant arches of her eyebrow. I followed their path and was led to her eyes, her beautiful eyes.

Such big eyelids tempted me to feel them underneath my skin and her eyelashes brushed against my fingers. I smiled.

Down to her nose I went, exploring the softness across her soft cheeks, and cupping her small chin in my hands.

I then travelled further.

Carefully, as though I was playing with a crystal glass, my fingers went slowly down one side of her neck, my thumb at the other side. I was barely touching her there, but she shivered and a small gasp escaped her lips. My hand travelled up and down her neck until I felt she could take it no longer and I moved to her collarbone.

Her fragility shocked me when I touched her collarbone and out of fear of hurting her, I touched her collarbone with just my pink finger. I think she was ticklish there because she giggled.

I dared myself to touch more of her body and my hand fell further still - softer, pure skin and then the tempting rise of her chest which I followed with excitement. Her chest rose quickly and her heart pounded beneath my fingers, and my hand was just beneath the neckline of her top. I wanted to explore further, but coming to the place just above her breasts I stopped, not wanting to push her into anything; wanting to take my time with her.

My hands moved back up her body, not once breaking their touch of her, until I reached her lips. Then I hesitated.

That night I saw her, standing in Sam's kitchen, the night I had imprinted on her, found her, I had wanted to kiss her. Her lips were full and plump, fuller than any girl's lips I had ever seen before, and I had often caught other guys staring at her lips like I did, wanting to feel them against theirs. Her lips were sacred to me, her lips were what I wanted to touch most of all, and so slowly I touched the corner of her mouth.

She didn't stop me.

I traced the outline of her lips first, hypnotized by their simple elegance, and then I came to her bottom lip. It was fuller than I expected and softer too. Around the edges it was a bit chapped from the cold, but that excited me further as I thought of all the things I could do to warm her lips up. Her top lip wasn't as full, but it pouted in a way that suggested what we could be doing in the dark, privacy of our bedroom.

'_Kiss her, kiss her, kiss,'_ I told myself. _'Kiss her.'_

But I didn't want to go too fast.

I was about to pull my finger away when she opened her lips and caught the top of my ring finger between them. I gasped as she closed her lips around my finger and stared deep into my eyes, with an expression which was full of confused longing. Her lips cushioned me against the warm, wet skin, and with my nail I could feel the sharpness of her teeth. I stretched my finger out and felt her tongue, before it timidly pulled away.

I don't know how long we stood like this, but it seemed far too short because before I knew it she had opened her mouth and pulled away.

Both of us were panting as though we had run a race, and I suspected that my cheeks were as flushed as hers.

"Why are you so hot, Embry?" she asked after a while, and I laughed.

"It's taken you all this time to notice," I joked.

She giggled. "Your skin Mr. Humble," she laughed, still speaking quietly. "Why is your skin so hot, so warm? Are you ill?"

I laughed at how concerned she looked.

"Nope, I'm fine," I said. "Most of us guys have a high temperature."

"Is that normal?"

"For us it is."

"Have you been to the doctor? Have you checked?"

"Angelina, I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you when I suddenly touched you," she blurted out, and by the darkening blush on her cheeks I knew she was referring to when she had caught my finger, which was still moist, between her lips.

"You didn't, my Angel."

She smirked at me, rolled her eyes and turned and walked away from me.

"Hey, where you going, missy!" I shouted after her.

"I thought you were taking me for a walk," she cried back. "I didn't think that by 'walk' you meant 'molesting me in the middle of the road,' she joked.

"Fine, if it's a walk you want," I chuckled, walking quickly so I over took her quickly. Soon I stood some way off and she was left trailing behind.

"No fair!" she cried, running after me. "My legs don't know how to be as long as yours."

Soon she was near me and grabbed onto my arm. She smiled up at me and linked her arm around mine.

"That's better," she said. "Now if you want to walk quickly, you'll have to pull me along in the process."

"I think I can live with that," I said.


	23. Chapter 23: Peas and Carrots

**A/N: 200 reviews! 200 reviews! You guys are the bestest people in the entire world. There has even been a survey conducted and this has been proven to be correct: you guys are the best. Thank you to **Becca **for being the one for giving me my 200th review. But I now grant you all wishes for being such lovely readers and reviews. Thank you my little cupcakes!**

**This chapter is just a bit of fluffiness but the next chapter should (hopefully) be where the plot kicks in and things start to get dark...fingers crossed.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three – Peas and Carrots

"Embry Call, give me back my jelly babies!"

"They're my jelly babies now. All mine," he boasted grinning down at me.

I narrowed me eyes at him and pouted.

We were at his house, just the two of us, this being the second time I had been to Embry's. Normally we were either hanging around La Push or staying at Sam's, but tonight we had taken advantage of Embry's empty house – his mom having gone on a date with her boyfriend, a man Embry couldn't stand – and had planned to curl up on the sofa, eat junk food and watch movies together. One would have thought that with Embry constantly following me these past few days that I would have grown tired of him, but rather feeling like a prisoner I felt lucky to be around Embry and so jumped at the chance when he had suggested we spend Friday evening at his house (he also kept me from thinking about Sébastien).

But I was now convinced that he had lured me to his house purely to steal my jelly babies.

He was standing there, next to the sofa holding my packet of jelly babies in his hand like a trophy, having snatched them from me because I refused to share (I'm greedy and they were mine, mine, mine!). He was now teasing me by giving the jelly babies voices before eating them in front of me. Like the "cool person" he was he put one to his ear and listened as though it was talking to him.

"What's that? You want to be in my belly? Well I hate to disappoint;" and he swallowed another of my sweets.

"You're such a loser," I huffed. "And for your information the jelly babies prefer my tummy to yours," I said, jumping up as high as I could and trying (and failing) to reach the packet of sweets in his outstretched arm.

"Then why do they keep on climbing down my throat?"

"Because you're holding them hostage," I said, jumping up once again.

He ignored me and produced a red jelly baby, my favourite flavour. He smirked at me.

"You wouldn't," I said seriously.

"Oh I would."

He put the jelly baby to his lips, opened his mouth slowly and then, staring deep into my eyes, ate my jelly baby.

"That's it, Call, you're going down," I said, rolling up my sleeves menacingly.

"Bring it on, I'm ready," he smirked.

Smiling to myself I stood on the arm of the sofa and threw myself at him landing on his hip. As though acting on reflex he caught me and blushed slightly as I wrapped my legs tight around him to steady myself. I started clambering up him to try and reach the packet of sweets which he still held high in the air; and rather than stumble or groan from the sudden weight of my body, Embry just stood there as if I was weightless (which made me feel pretty good about myself) and started to laugh at me.

"If this is you kicking my ass, it's not very scary," he laughed.

But I hadn't finished my attack on Embry yet. As Embry laughed at me, I reached over to the armpit of the arm which was holding my jelly babies and tickled him there. He yelped and his big arm immediately shot down and bringing my babies back to me. Quickly I grabbed the bag from him.

"Come to mama," I smirked.

"That was a cheap shot," he mumbled.

"Not my fault you picked on the wrong girl," I said. "Mmmm yummy, yummy flavours, all chemically and lovely," I teased eating the sweets. "Who would have thought that a man so big would have been so ticklish? Not so tough now are you."

"Rather confident for someone so short," Embry smiled.

"Hey who just beat you like a dog," I cried, ignoring the electric ripples which shot through my body when Embry started rubbing my back, still holding me on his hip.

"Beat me like a dog did you? Well the battle might be over, but the war is still on."

"What do you-?"

But before I could ask him what he meant, Embry had flipped my body so I was now facing him, my legs still around his waist and his face inches from mine. My heartbeat quickened when I saw how close his lips were to mine, lips which were smiling mischievously at me.

"Embry?"

"Goodbye my little spider monkey," he said playfully, and before I knew what was happening he had tipped me upside down.

Finding myself suddenly upside down, my legs immediately tightened around Embry and I could have sworn I heard a low pleasurable growl escape his lips when I tightened myself to his body. Even with the balance of my legs and Embry's steady hand on my back making sure that I wouldn't fall, I still squealed in surprise and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Let me down, let me down," I giggled, holding on tight to my packet of jelly babies to stop them falling on the floor.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you?" he joked.

"Let me down!" I cried.

I squealed again as he tipped me upright so I was once again staring into his eyes.

"I can't hear you from all the way down there, Angelina. What did you say?" he playfully asked, knowing full well what I had said.

"I said put me down!"

"Oh...okay."

And before I had time to correct myself, he had tipped me upside down again.

Blood was rushing to my head, my hair was nearly touching the floor and the coolness around my belly button told me that my top had risen a little bit, but this was still the most fun I had had in ages.

"You're so mean!" I giggled uncontrollably. "You're just a big bully!"

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm just teaching you how to share."

"I'm getting dizzy," I cried. "Embry please..."

"Please what?"

He was enjoying this.

"Please put me down you stupid boy," I giggled. "Ahh!"

"I'm quite enjoying this actually," he said.

"Well I'm not!" I lied. "This is the last time I come to your house."

In a flash he had lifted me back up again and studied my face.

"Nope I think you'll be back," he said confidently. "I think you're liking this too."

"May-be..." I said putting my nose high in the air.

He let out a bark-like laugh.

"I thought so. Now where was I? Oh yeah..."

"No, no, Embry!" I shouted but he ignored me and tipped me upside down again, seemingly taking delight in my squeals, giggles and begs for mercy.

"Embry Joseph Call would you put that girl down this instant!" came a shrill voice and turning my head slightly I saw an upside down Miss. Call standing in the doorway, looking appalled and angry and not best pleased that I was in her house straddling her son. My face immediately started to resemble a tomato as I turned bright red.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Embry started, still holding onto me tight but upside down.

I saw her fold her arms and with a sigh Embry reluctantly lifted my body back upright. Briefly my hands rested on his shoulders while I stopped my head from spinning, and I marvelled at his powerful muscles there. Aware of Embry's mom's eyes on me though I removed my legs from his waist and dropped to the floor beside him.

"Well what do you think you were doing?" she barked at him.

She addressed him but she was looking at me as she spoke too. I was embarrassed but Embry seemed undaunted by her.

"We were just playing, Mom."

"Playing? You could have dropped her," she said.

"I wouldn't have done that! Besides I thought you were out with what's-his-face."

"If you're talking about Alfie, the man I have been dating for four months and who you've still to call by his first name, he's in the car. I just came back to get my jacket and good job I did too."

She was looking at Embry and I accusingly and I stared down at the floor ashamed, but not quite understanding why I felt ashamed.

"Well here's your jacket," Embry said, grabbing a black jacket from a chair. "So you can go now, right?"

"I think I might cancel my date with Alfie..." Miss Call started unsurely.

"What? Why Mom?"

"Because you cannot be trusted," she bit back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean Embry," she said darkly.

I noticed that Embry had begun to shake beside me and was taking deep breaths, and without knowing why I nudged him. He stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry Miss Call," I said, not knowing quite what I was apologizing for. "We didn't mean to ruin your night. Embry was stealing my jelly babies and...it's my fault. We're about to watch a movie now. We're not going to be stupid again."

Miss Call looked at me and then Embry, weighing up whether she should stay and keep an eye on us or not. I guess it was the mixture of Embry's puppy dog eyes, my butter-wouldn't-melt face and the beeping of her impatient boyfriend in the driveway that influenced her decision.

"Fine but behave Embry," she said, grabbing her jacket. "I mean it."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Sure thing Mom."

She looked at us unsurely once more before slamming the door behind her. As soon as she was gone I shoved Embry.

"Idiot boy," I mumbled.

"What?"

"You nearly ruined our movie night with your silly games."

"Sorry who jumped on who?" he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow and innocently skipped over to the sofa with Embry following me. I sat down and picked up the box of the DVD we were planning on watching. Embry sat next to me and silently pulled me into him. He then brushed my hair to one side and started stroking the side of my neck. I shivered at his touch.

Since I had hugged him four days ago I had come to realize that there were several parts of my body that seemed irresistible to Embry and one of these places was the side of my neck. Whenever we sat together, no matter what he was doing whether it was his homework, talking to one of his friends or just sitting on the couch as we were now, he would reach over and brush my hair to one side and with my neck now exposed he would begin running his finger up and down, up and down, over and over again in a hypnotic motion until I felt I couldn't take any more - until I found myself wanting more from his touch.

Dad had always touched me in violence; when I had allowed mom to touch me (in the last months she was with us I even shunned her touch) she had touched me out of unsure motherly affection; and Ariel clung onto me like a child: needing me, loving me and wanting to play. But with Embry it was different. The second I felt his skin against me my heartbeat quickened and pleasurable jolts of, what can only be described as electricity, rippled through my body; I now sought his touch.

And he seemed to seek me too, because his actions seemed unconscious as though he didn't know what he was doing. He even seemed blind to Sam's murderous stares.

When I had told Embry that I wanted him to touch me, that I trusted him and that I could no longer bare not knowing what his skin felt like (that last part I had kept to myself), I didn't expect that Embry would touch me so often; it was like he was checking that I was really there. Not that I was complaining because I loved the feeling of Embry's rough hands on my body; but his touch did distract me from whatever I was doing or thinking and made me just want to lose myself in him.

"Is this a good movie then?" I asked him.

"_Die Hard_ is one of the greatest movies there is," Embry said.

"I won't be asking you to turn it off half-way through?"

"I don't think so," he grinned.

Without thinking I snuggled into him.

"It's nice it's just the two of us," I said. "My house is always so loud and busy that we can never just be alone."

"What can I say, people just want to spend time with me," Embry joked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's a shame my mom had to come in and disturb our evening."

"Yeah I don't think your mom is my biggest fan," I sighed.

This was only the second time I had been round Embry's and both times his mom had looked at me as though I was a bug that needed to be crushed.

"My mom doesn't like any girls around me. She thinks they're a bad influence," he chuckled.

"So she's been like this with all the girls you brought home...you know girlfriends and stuff?" I said, trying to sound indifferent and as though I didn't care about the answer when really I did; I had actually developed an unhealthy obsession with Embry's love life, an obsession which made no sense to me.

He burst into laughter.

"Hardly Angelina; I haven't a single girlfriend."

It was like he had just told me that the sun was made out of bunny rabbits. I blinked up at him confused.

"But look at you Embry, you must have had thousands of girls falling at your feet. At school girls regard you as some 21st century Adonis or something," I blushed.

He smiled at me.

"There's only one girl I'm interested in," he said deeply and I coughed nervously. "Anyway I was like a weed before I turned 16."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was all skin and bones and too shy to talk to a girl."

"Wasn't there any girl you liked?"

"There were plenty, I mean I was a hormonal teenage boy, anything in a skirt set my heart sky rocketing out of my body. But there was only one girl who came close to being my girlfriend."

I tried to control the green-eyed monster stirring up in me.

"Who was she?"

"A girl in my class."

"Called?"

"Eloise."

"Pretty name," I mumbled.

"Yeah I had had a crush on her for ages, but it was only when I was completely drunk at her leaving party that I actually kissed her."

In that moment I hated Eloise. I hated her. It was odd but it felt as though she had taken something which belonged to me. She had stolen what was rightfully mine. Embry must have felt my body suddenly tense up because he started speaking quietly, soothingly to me.

"But looking back Eloise was nothing compared to...well compared to you Angelina."

I smiled and buried my face into his T-shirt, unable to confront the feelings he was stirring up inside of me.

"Her leaving party? So she left La Push?"

"About a year ago. Her dad got a job somewhere and she moved a week after the party. As you can see I was no playboy."

"I'm glad you're not Embry," I muttered.

"What about you Angelina? Have you had any...boyfriends?" he asked me through gritted teeth, sounding as though he was in pain.

"Embry, please be intelligent for once," I teased. "Until a few days ago I had only ever let Ariel touch me. And you have been the only guy to ever hold me like this. I used to never really want a boyfriend."

"And now?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He held me tighter and I rested my head on his shoulder, relieved to have finally asked him the question that had been plaguing me for weeks.

The position we were sitting in felt too intimate, a too teasing position for two people who were "just friends," but it also felt natural to have Embry so close and I wondered why I had kept Embry at a distance for so long.

I don't know what changed that day I touched Embry. Did I suddenly stop being so self-centred and saw the brokenness in Embry? Had I realized that no matter how strong you are you still need someone to lean on and I was that someone for Embry? Or did I simply not want to be alone any more? Was I reached out to him asking him to save me? Did I act on instinct or survival? Embry could make me normal, heal me, was that why I had clung so tightly to him, scared that if I let go I would lost forever in the darkness?

Because there was no doubt in my mind that I needed Embry. Without him I was barren, but with him I was alive.

For so long I had kept him at arms length, treating him like everyone else and not like the man who had breathed life into me. He wasn't like everybody else. He was Embry. My Embry.

I moved my arm and squeezed Embry tightly around his waist. He sighed in contentment and stopped stroking my neck to bring me closer to him and I felt relieved that he was really with me, that he wouldn't leave me and that I belonged to someone – I belonged to him.

"I guess we should put the movie on," I said after a while, starting to move against him.

"Let's just sit for a little bit longer," Embry suggested, refusing to let go of me.

Without being told twice, I cuddled back against him feeling as though my rightful place was beside Embry.

I was glad I had reached out and touched Embry, because I don't think I ever felt so at peace with the world than when Embry's arms were around me.


End file.
